Loving You
by Charlie Fox
Summary: A Different version of Season 5. What happens when the roles are reversed for the couple that were meant to have True Love Always.
1. Chapter 1

**Loving You**

**PEYTON'S WORK**

(Meeting)

**John:** Okay, lets do lunch. Sawyer! What's the name of that sushi place I like?

**Peyton:** You were wrong yesterday. When you said the kids in the clubs were just there for decadence. I think it's more like romance, and hope, and inspiration. And that feeling that you get when other human beings pick up basic instruments and make sense of your world. And the day that I think it's just about making money is going to be the day that I've betrayed everything I believe in. About music, and life, and myself.

**John:** Is that a sushi place?

**Peyton:** I quit, John. I'm goin home.

**John:** You're makin a mistake.

**Peyton:** No, I'm fixin one.

(She leaves the meeting room)

* * *

**HALEY AND NATHAN'S HOUSE**

(Jamie is staring at Nathan passed out on the couch. Nathan wakes up)

**Jamie:** I think you drink too much.

**Nathan:** I think you're right.

(Haley comes in.)

**Haley:** Jamie! Come on. (snaps fingers) Hey. Come on. Let's go.

(She & Jamie leave the house)

**

* * *

LUCAS' HOUSE**

(Lucas is going through drawers and finds a stack of pictures and begins flipping through them. The first is a picture of he & Nathan. He smiles. The next is a picture of Peyton, he gets a strong emotional look on his face.)

* * *

**AIRPORT**

(Peyton has gotten off a plane and is walking into the airport. She sees a sign that says "Welcome To Tree Hill, NC. Welcome Home". She smiles.)

**

* * *

BROOKE'S OFFICE**

**Millicent:** Okay, your boarding pass and itinerary are in your bag. The car service will pick you up in Milan. If you have any problems, I gave you my home, cell and parents house number.

**Brooke:** Millicent. You are a great assistant okay? Try and have some fun while I'm gone. You're only young once.

(Brooke winks and walks away and Millicent lets out a sigh.)

**

* * *

THE RIVER COURT**

(Peyton walks to the middle of the court and looks at the faded signatures.)

**

* * *

LUCAS' HOUSE**

(He stares at a blank computer screen, then closes it and looks over at the basketball by the door.)

**

* * *

NATHAN'S AND HALEY'S HOUSE**

(Jamie is coloring.)

**Haley:** Hey, it's time for bed.

(Jamie climbs on the bed.)

**Jamie:** Momma, Why is Daddy so sad?

**Haley:** Uhm. It's just a really tough time for Daddy right now. Ya know, but uh, he loves you. You know that right?

**Jamie:** Uncle Lucas loves me.

**

* * *

THE RIVER COURT**

(Lucas walks up with his basketball and sees Peyton.)

**Peyton:** Hi. How long's it been?

**Lucas:** Two years.

**Peyton:** It's been longer than that.

**Lucas:** You look good

**Peyton:** I've missed you

(They stare at each other for a moment.)

**

* * *

AIRPORT**

(Brooke ambles through the crowd, passes a C/B Billboard and smiles.)

**

* * *

THE RIVER COURT**

(Peyton is sitting on a bench. She pulls Lucas' book from her bag and opens it.)

**FLASHBACK, PEYTON'S APARTMENT. LA.**

**Peyton:** Hi. It's Peyton. Yeah um, I, I'm sorry, I know it's late there, I just…

**RIVER COURT**

**Peyton (voiceover):** What happened to us? Ya know.

**

* * *

LUCAS' HOUSE**

(Lucas goes through drawers and finds a small black box with a ring in it.)

**Peyton (voiceover):** I don't know who I am anymore, or how I got here.

(Lucas quickly closes the box and stuffs it back in his dresser.)

**Peyton (voiceover):** I miss who I used to be.

**

* * *

HALEY'S CLASSROOM**

**Peyton (voiceover):** I want to have a home again, ya know. I miss that.

(Haley looks out at the desks.)

**

* * *

HALEY AND NATHAN'S HOUSE**

(Nathan is sitting by the pool in his wheel chair.)

**Peyton (voiceover):** I miss you.

(Nathan picks up Jamie's toy basketball and shoots, but misses. Jamie walks down the stairs carrying a picture but Nathan doesn't notice. Angry, he picks up the hoop and throws it at the stairs, barely missing Jamie. Jamie turns to walk away.)

**Nathan:** Jamie.

(Jamie walks out and hands Nathan the picture. Then turns again to walk away.)

**Nathan:** Son.

(He rolls to the stairs and puts the brakes down on the wheelchair then carefully stands.)

**Nathan:** Daddy's sorry. For everything. Come here.

(They hug.)

**

* * *

PEYTON'S LA APARTMENT**

**Peyton (on phone):** I guess I miss all of it. Does any of that make any sense?

**

* * *

LA STREET**

(Peyton looks at Brooke's Magazine.)

**

* * *

BROOKE'S APARTMENT**

**Brooke (on the phone):** Yeah. It makes all the sense in the world Peyton. Four years ago it all seemed so clear didn't it? Conquer the world, save the world, live happily ever after.

**

* * *

PEYTON'S APARTMENT**

**Peyton (on the phone):** Are you happy Brooke?

**

* * *

BROOKE'S APARTMENT**

**Brooke (on phone):** Sometimes. Not always, are you?

**

* * *

STREET**

**Peyton (voiceover):** No.

(Peyton is driving.)

**Brooke (voiceover):** Okay, let me ask you something. What is going to make you happy Peyton? Is it how you look, or the car you drive, or the people you know? Is it money, or celebrity or power or accomplishments?

**

* * *

BROOKE'S APARTMENT**

**Brooke:** Because I have all those things and I don't think that it's enough.

**Peyton (voiceover):** Well then what is?

**Brooke:** Love, I think.

**

* * *

AIRPORT**

(Peyton walks in and past a screen saying "departures")

**Brooke (voiceover):** And that love can be for a boy or a girl or a place or a way of life or even for a family. But where you find it is up to you. So where are you going to find that love Peyton?

(Peyton smiles)

**Peyton (voiceover):** I think I need to go home.

(Brooke appears and smiles.)

**Brooke (voiceover):** Yeah, I was hoping you'd say that.

**Peyton:** I missed you Brooke Davis.

**Brooke:** I missed you P. Sawyer. We're home now. It's going to be okay.

**Peyton:** Come on.

(They leave the airport arm in arm.)

**

* * *

LUCAS' HOUSE**

(Brooke sneaks in and jumps on Lucas' bed, startling Lucas.)

**Brooke:** Hah!

**Lucas:** (Laughing) Wow uh, this hasn't happened to me since college.

(Brooke stands from the bed, standing with her hands on her hips.)

**Brooke:** Hi, Luke.

(Lucas gets out of bed)

**Lucas:** Brooke Davis.

**Brooke:** Hi.

**Lucas:** Oh I missed you.

(They hug.)

**

* * *

OUTSIDE BY THE LAKE**

(Peyton leans on a fence post.)

**Brooke:** Hey!

**Peyton:** Hey.

**Brooke:** How much do you love me? I went to see Lucas.

**Peyton:** Oh.

**Brooke:** I have good news and bad news.

**Peyton:** Luke and I haven't been together for three years. That's not why I'm home.

**Brooke:** I totally believe you. Fine. I….

(Brooke's cell phone goes off.)

**Brooke:** Oooh the office. They're just figuring out I'm not in Milan. I bet Victoria is having a cow.

**Peyton:** You think that maybe you should call and let her know that you're just alive?

**Brooke:** No, now I have a more important question to ask you. What happened after Lucas finished his book?

**

* * *

FLASHBACK TO PEYTON WALKING DOWN THE STREET IN LA**

(Her phone rings)

**Peyton:** Hello?

**Lucas:** Hey, it's Lucas. Um. I know it's been a while, but um. I'm having a book signing in LA in a couple of days…

**Peyton:** Yeah I know. I mean I uh, read about it.

**Lucas:** Yeah, I've been pacing the house for the last hour wondering if I should call. I just… considering how we left things.

**Peyton:** No it's okay, it's actually really good to hear your voice.

**Lucas:** Yours too. Well I was hoping um, I'd love to see you if you're not too busy.

**Peyton:** Um. Yeah, Yeah. Okay. Sure, I'll be there.

**Lucas:** That's great Peyton. Well then I, I'll see you soon then?

**Peyton:** Yeah, see you soon.

**

* * *

GYM PRESENT DAY**

**Lucas:** My name is Lucas Scott, I'm the new head basketball coach of the Tree Hill Ravens. This is Antwon Taylor, he's the new assistant head coach. You want our credentials? They're hanging right there. I must congratulate you. For some of you, it took only four years to destroy the legacy Coach Durham took 35 years to build. Nice work. So as of today, all twelve roster spots are available. Doesn't matter if you played last year, in three days we will have our final roster. If you want to be on it, the I would advise you go hard. Skills?

**Skills:** I would definitely go hard.

**Lucas:** One on two drill.

**Skills:** Everybody line up at half court.

(team claps and runs to set up.)

(Haley walks in to gym and up to where Jamie is sitting on the bleachers.)

**Haley:** Hey.

**Jamie:** Momma, I'm gonna race in a soap opera derby.

**Haley:** What?

**Lucas:** Hey.

**Haley:** Hi.

**(They hug.)**

**Lucas:** How was your first day?

**Haley:** Um. Horrible. My first class like attacked me and I ran out in tears and Principle Turner had to finish the rest of my classes.

**Lucas:** Well I'm sorry, Hales.

**Haley:** They were awful. So mean, especially this one kid, who was like sexually harassing me.

**Lucas:** What? Who was it?!

**Haley:** Him.

(She looks at Q as he enters.)

**Q:** Hello there Mrs. James Scott.

**Haley:** I'm gonna see you later okay?

(She leaves with Jamie and Lucas blows his whistle.)

**Lucas:** You're late.

**Q:** Yeah? I'm also you're leading scorer.

**Lucas:** No, you might have been the lead scorer on a team that one three conference games all last season. But you are not my leading scorer. Not yet.

(Q grabs a ball and slam dunks it. The team Ooohs.)

**

* * *

NATHAN AND HALEY'S HOUSE**

(Nathan hears the commissioner talk again in his head, then the screams of Lucas when he'd fallen through the window.)

(Peyton & Brooke walk up.)

**Peyton & Brooke:** Well, Well.

**Brooke:** Awe, don't look away. Second and third greatest nights of your life just walked back into your world.

**Peyton:** Mm, you lookin all rock star. Totally does it for me.

**Brooke:** Very heroine chic Nate, I like it.

**Nathan:** What are you guys doing here?

**Brooke:** Well, Lucas tells me you can walk, but you need a little incentive. So we have come up with a drill.

**Peyton:** For every step you take, we kiss.

**Brooke & Peyton:** Hey.

**Peyton:** It's good to see you.

(They hug Nathan.)

**Brooke:** We've missed you.

(Haley walks out.)

**Haley:** Nathan.

**Peyton:** Hey.

**Brooke:** Hi!

**Haley:** Uh hi! What are you guys doing here?!

**Brooke:** We came to see you and...

(Jamie walks out from behind Haley)

**Haley:** Oh, Jamie sweetie, come here. There's people I want you to meet. Come on, it's okay. This is Brooke and Peyton, and this is our son Jamie.

**Peyton:** Hey Jamie, how are ya?

**Brooke:** He's beautiful. Nate! We've missed you.

(Haley, Brooke, Peyton hug.)

**Peyton:** Wow.

**

* * *

HALEY'S CLASSROOM**

(Haley walks in and Principle Turner is there.)

**Haley:** Hi, Principle Turner.

**Turner:** Haley, uh, I thought I'd join you for a few days.

**Haley:** I can do this on my own.

**Turner:** Oh, I know, but you're young and sometimes the students take advantage of that. Let's get you walking and then you can run.

**

* * *

THE GYM**

**Skills:** Run, run, run! Pick it up!

**Lucas:** Blue team! Two on Two zone! Two on two zone!

**Q:** We don't play no zone coach!

**Lucas:** You do if I say so!

**Q:** Shoot, if we stay on man to man I can do this.

(Q grabs the ball and dunks it.)

**

* * *

HOSPITAL**

(Peyton wheels Nathan in for Physio.)

**Nathan:** Just take me home Peyton. I'm not feelin this today.

**Peyton:** Maybe not, but the doctors are.

**Nathan:** Well the doctors weren't the ones with a piece of glass in their spine and nerve damage for f-in months ago. Anyway, it's not like I'll ever play basketball again.

**Peyton:** Okay.

(She stops and walks around to face him.)

**Peyton:** First of all, shut up, and now take a look around. You have a life that any one of these kids would die for. And what's really sad, is that most of them probably will.

(She leaves and Nathan sees a kid who's climbing on their hospital bed.)

**

* * *

TRIC**

(Brooke, Peyton and Haley are at the bar.)

**Brooke:** So that morning I'm reading an article about how she's recently sober, and that night, she's in the booth next to me at a club wasted.

**Peyton:** And then my label signs her to a record deal. I'm sorry, I can't be a part of that.

**Brooke:** Ladies, here's to not being a part of it.

**Haley:** Here's to taming my demonic English class.

**Brooke:** No, no, we're not going there because this song is insane!

(They get up and go out on the dance floor.)

(Brooke sees Mouth.)

**Brooke:** Mouth! Hey! Hi!

**Mouth:** My boss hates me.

**Brooke:** So shut up and dance.

**

* * *

TRIC, AT THE BAR**

**Carrie:** Haley?

**Haley:** Oh, Carrie, Hi.

**Carrie:** Hi. Oh my gosh, I probably look like a booze hound. I was just celebrating with some friends.

**Haley:** oh no, you look fine, you look great.

**Mouth:** Really great.

**Carrie:** Thanks. Listen, I just wanted you to know that I really appreciate you taking a chance on me. I'm gonna take good care of Jamie, I promise.

**Haley:** Oh, I know you will, you're gonna do just fine.

**Carrie:** Oh, thanks. Well, I'll see you soon.

**Haley:** Okay. Have a great night. Bye.

**Carrie:** Bye.

**Mouth:** Bye.

(Peyton & Brooke walk over.)

**Brooke:** And Mouth, who was that?

**Haley:** Oh, that was um. Carrie, she's our new nanny.

**Brooke:** I'm sorry, have you lost your mind? She cannot be your new Nanny.

**Haley:** Why?

**Peyton:** Well for starters, have you looked at her? She is way too hot.

**Mouth:** Okay, you two need to stop. Why does everything have to be about looks? You know, maybe she's a great Nanny. Or a great field reporter. Shouldn't that be the point and not her looks? Besides, if Haley doesn't hire her, I won't be able to see her in a bikini.

**Haley:** Nice.

**Mouth:** Damn she was hot.

**Brooke:** Oh.

**Haley:** Alright, I have got to go you guys. I need to check up on Nathan.

**

* * *

HALEY AND NATHAN'S HOUSE**

(Nathan is sitting in his wheelchair beside the pool.)

**

* * *

THE RIVER COURT**

(Brooke and Peyton are looking at the signatures and then walk over to a bench.)

**Brooke:** Seems like another life.

**Peyton:** Well yeah, it was for you. I mean I appreciate you coming back and everything but considering the way your phones been blowing up, you have a very busy very great life to get back too.

**Brooke:** Okay. I have a very important friend who needs me, but why'd you come home Peyton?

**Peyton:** I guess I was looking for that inspiration I felt when we wrote our names here ya know. I was fearless then Brooke.

**Brooke:** So what happened to that girl?

**Peyton:** That girl became assistant to the assistant.

**Brooke:** So if you want to be the girl that you thought you could be back then, start a label Peyton, do it yourself. I am serious. Peyton, I want to invest in your label. I believe in you. Okay?

(Brooke looks up and sees Lucas.)

**Brooke:** Unless that's not really why you came home.

(She leans back and starts walking away.)

**Brooke:** I'm gonna return those phone calls real quick.

(Brooke whispers to Lucas.)

**Brooke:** Ask about the record label.

**Lucas:** I'm supposed to ask about the label.

**Peyton:** Yeah, uh, Brooke wants me to start my own label here.

**Lucas:** Are you gonna do it?

**Peyton:** Luke

(Lucas gets up and looks away for a moment then turns back to Peyton.)

**Lucas:** Why didn't you come to the book signing, in LA, two years ago?

(Peyton stares at him for a second.)

**

* * *

LA BOOK SIGNING**

**Lindsey:** Wow, this is a great turn out. Listen Luke, I know that this was your first book as an author but it was also my first book to edit and I had the best year doing it. So I just wanted to say thank you. And I'm proud of you.

(She kisses Lucas' cheek.)

**Lindsey:** Okay, you ready?

**Lucas:** Yeah. I guess everybody's here that's coming. Hi.

**

* * *

RIVERCOURT**

**Peyton:** Luke, I knew we weren't meant to be.

**Lucas:** I should get home. See ya.

**

* * *

PEYTON'S HOTEL ROOM**

(Peyton looking through her bag for her keys, looking up she is stunned)

**Peyton: **Julian

**Julian: **Hey Baby.

**Peyton:** What are you doing here?

**Julian:** Well when you didn't call, I found out you quit your job, I tried tracking you down and ended up in Tree Hill, so I had to make sure you were ok. Which obviously you are, so what's going on Peyton?

***I know most of it is the same as the original Season 5 so far, but things are about to change. Let me know what you think.***


	2. Chapter 2

**NATHAN AND HALEY'S HOUSE**

(Nathan is out by the pool.)

**Haley:** Hey, as soon as Brooke & Peyton get here, we're gonna take off okay?

**Nathan:** I'm not going.

**Haley:** What?! James is counting on you.

**Nathan:** I don't want anybody seeing me like this.

**Haley:** Has it occurred to you that this isn't about you?

(Haley walks inside.)

**

* * *

INSIDE NALEY'S HOUSE**

**Brooke:** Haley we're here!

**Haley:** Hey.

**Peyton:** Hi.

**Brooke:** So, I have a surprise. You're gonna like it. I made Jamie a little something for his race.

**Haley:** Oh, okay.

(Jamie comes running in wearing a racing uniform.)

**Jamie:** Look momma!

**Haley:** Oh, my goodness! Look at this! This is a real racing suit!

**Brooke:** Mhm. And I even made you a sponsor P. Sawyer.

**Peyton:** Oh yeah? Oh?

(She looks at a patch on Jamie's uniform.)

**Peyton:** Peyton Sawyer, unemployed. Thank you… very much.

**Brooke:** Your welcome.

**Jamie:** I can't wait for daddy to see me.

**Haley:** Oh… baby listen, um… daddy's just not feeling very well today. I'm sorry…

**Jamie:** He's not coming?

**Haley:** No, I'm sorry… But everybody else is gonna be there.

**Peyton:** Oh yeah, I hear your uncle Lucas is coming, and Skills and Mouth and all the guys. I'm sure he's gonna have the biggest crowd there.

**Brooke:** Absolutely.

**Haley:** Yeah. Okay?

(Jamie nods.)

**Haley:** Okay, come on. Come on.

**Peyton:** Lets do it dude.

**Brooke:** Come on buddy, lets win a race.

(The girls and Jamie leave and you see Nathan inside, having overheard their conversation.)

**

* * *

THE RACE SITE**

(Crowd cheers and you see some racing cars.)

**Haley:** Hey, here he is.

**Skills:** Here he is. Lightning Jamie Scott.

**Mouth:** Hey, cool outfit man!

**Skills:** So what's good man? You ready to win this thing or what?

(Jamie nods.)

**

* * *

BY THE LAKE**

(Brooke is talking on the phone.)

**Brooke:** Okay, I'm going to need you to go ahead and stop yelling and listen to me. No, you are yelling. You are yelling and it's MY company. Why are you yelling at me? I… There is a boy here, yes a boy and he's… No I don't… just…

(She yells and throws her phone into the lake.)

**Brooke:** Gosh!

(Peyton laughs and looks at her dumbfounded.)

**Brooke:** Can I borrow your phone?

(Peyton hands her the phone.)

(Peyton looks up to see Julian walking around looking for her.)

**Brooke:** Hi Millicent it's me. No it's great, I uh, I'm just gonna need a new phone. Okay, thanks.

(She hangs up and hands Peyton back the phone.)

**Brooke:** You okay? You look like you have seen a ghost.

**Peyton:** Ok Brooke I need to tell you something and you have to promise not to freak out.

**Brooke:** Ok.

**Peyton:** The thing is I wasn't completely honest with you when you asked if I was seeing someone.

(Julian walks over to where Brooke and Peyton are stood talking.)

**Julian:** There you are. I've been looking all over for you.

(Julian wraps his arm around Peyton and kisses her on the cheek.)

**Peyton:** Brooke. This is Julian.

(Brookes stands there dumbfounded)

**Julian:** Brooke Davis. I've heard so much about you.

(Julian shakes Brooke's hand)

**Brooke:** Hi. It's nice to finally meet you. Peyton. Can I talk you for a minute?

**Peyton:** Yea. Um Julian don't you have some calls to make.

**Julian:** Yea I'll be right back.

(Julian kisses Peyton's forehead and leaves.)

**Brooke:** how could you not tell me?

**Peyton:** I'm sorry. It's just with coming back home I didn't know how everyone would react and it's really not a big deal.

(Brooke smiles and playfully nudges Peyton.)

**Brooke:** You have a boyfriend. It is totally a big deal.

**

* * *

RACE SITE**

(Lucas watches with hurt in his eyes as Peyton and Julian walk over to the group holding hands)

**Lucas:** Hey buddy. So you're racing for Clothes over Bros now huh?

(Jamie points to his patch on the suit.)

**Jamie:** Peyton Sawyer, Unemployed.

(They all laugh)

**Race Official:** Racers, to your cars.

**Haley:** Okay, here we go.

**Skills:** Lets go get em Flash!

**Brooke:** Alright big guy, here you go.

**Haley:** Be careful alright? Uncle Lucas is gonna put you on.

**Lucas:** Alright, here we go.

(He puts Jamie in the car.)

**Lucas:** You good?

**Race Official:** Okay racers, when you're ready, place both hands on the steering wheel.

**Skills:** Lets go big Jamie baby! You can do it.

(Jamie looks down the racing course and remembers the manaquins fate.)

(Jamie raises his hands to stop the race.)

**Race Official:** Hold up, Hold up. Car 23, you okay?

**Jamie:** I don't want to.

**Race Official:** Okay, mom.

**Haley:** Hey baby, what's goin on?

**Jamie:** I don't wanna race Momma.

**Haley:** Well you don't have to, but are you sure, I think it's gonna be really fun.

**Jamie:** I wanna talk to Brooke.

(Brooke walks over to Jamie.)

**Brooke:** What's up handsome?

**Jamie:** I don't wanna do it, but I like my racing suit.

**Brooke:** Well the suits yours, but are you sure you don't wanna race?

**Jamie:** It's my life, I'm taking a stand. Is that okay?

**Brooke:** Yes, that's okay Honey, come here.

(She picks him up out of the car.)

**Jamie:** Sorry Uncle Skills.

**Skills:** That's okay buddy.

**

* * *

NALEY'S HOUSE**

(Nathan is on the couch and Haley walks in.)

**Haley:** Well, he didn't race. He was afraid. You might know something about that.

**Nathan:** We're all afraid.

**Haley:** Yeah, but he's four and he needed his dad, and his dad wasn't there. Nice work, Dan.

(She carries a plate and some bottles to the kitchen and sets them down. She pauses then throws them across the room towards Nathan.)

**Haley:** Are you going to say anything?! Or are you just going to sit there like you have for the last four months? You gonna get drunk, maybe pout a little, cry?

**Nathan:** You don't get it do you? I used to be somebody, Haley, do you understand that? Do you understand what that means? I used to be Nathan Scott, and I was great. And I should have walked away, okay, I know that, and I didn't do it. And now I'm nothing and I have nothing.

(he sighs and turns around.)

**Haley:** You have nothing?! You have a beautiful son who is here, I am here. You have got to figure out who you're going to be in this Nathan because this version of you does not work for us! I cannot keep living like this. Okay? Do you understand what I'm saying? One more night like this Nathan, and I promise you, you will have nothing.

**

* * *

TRIC**

(Lucas is sitting at a table and Peyton walks up the stairs.)

**Peyton:** A little early don't you think? I usually don't start my hard drinking til at least noon.

**Lucas:** Come here, I want to show you something.

(He gets up and walks Peyton over to a door and slides it open to reveal a large cluttered space.)

**Lucas:** So I talked to my mom, and um, we decided we want you to have it. Rent free, under one condition, That it becomes office space for your new label.

**Peyton:** Luke.

**Lucas:** And I've already talked to Brooke, so I don't think you have anymore excuses.

**Peyton:** You know that four years ago I would have jumped at this?

**Lucas:** But what? Doesn't seem so cut and dry anymore? Cuz it's not. I wrote a novel and I can't write a second one. Mouth's boss apparently hates him, Nathan missed his dream by a breath. It's life. So you couldn't change the world from Los Angeles. Change it here. I know you can do it, and so do you. Just think about it.

(Lucas turns and starts heading for the door.)

**Peyton:** I was there Luke.

(He stops and turns to face her.)

**Peyton:** At your book signing in LA.

**

* * *

FLASHBACK BOOK SIGNING**

(Peyton walks in and sees Lindsey kiss Lucas on the cheek so she leaves.)

**

* * *

TRIC**

**Peyton:** I was there Lucas, and I was so proud of you. But we hadn't talked in a long time and I saw you with Lindsey and I figured you guys were together, which meant no more you and me. But do you remember when you first joined the Ravens and you took all my sketches over to Thud without asking and do you remember what you said that night when you entered the gym the first time?

**Lucas:** Your art matters… it's what got me here.

**Peyton:** Yeah. It's like you touched my soul and a few days ago, I was ready to quit again, but you saved me with the words you wrote about me in your novel. So if you're struggling to write the next one, you should know that your art matters Lucas… It's what got me here…

**

* * *

KAREN'S CAFE**

(Jamie is throwing a ball at the wall and Brooke is talking to a real estate Agent.)

**Brooke (on phone):** I do love my company. I just wanna run it from here. I know it wasn't the plan. It's my life. I'm taking a stand. Bye.

(She hangs up the phone.)

**Brooke:** It's perfect, I'll take it.

(She shakes the agents hand.)

**Brooke:** Thank you. Help me with this. Come here.

(She and Jamie pull papers off the window revealing Karen's Café logo.)

**

* * *

LUCAS'S HOUSE**

(Lucas stares at his book signing poster and then looks at his empty computer screen. Haley enters Lucas's room)

**Haley:** Hey. How are you doin?

(Haley walks up to Lucas and places a hand on his shoulder)

**Lucas:** Peyton's with someone. She has someone.

**Haley:** I know. I can stay and we can talk if you want.

**Lucas:** Actually, um. I think I'm going to write for a while.

**Haley:** That's great Luke.

(Haley kisses his cheek and leaves)

**

* * *

THE RACING SITE**

(Nathan is in his wheelchair on the hill beside Jamie in the soapbox car.)

**Nathan:** You know son, there's gonna be a lot of times in your life when you're going to be afraid. Being afraid is okay, but work through that fear or you might miss out on some pretty great things.

**Jamie:** Are you afraid Daddy?

**Nathan:** Sometimes. You?

**Jamie:** Sometimes.

**Nathan:** Well, we'll do this together. On the count of three. One, Two, three.

(Nathan & Jamie race down the hill cheering.)

**

* * *

PEYTON'S HOTEL ROOM**

(Peyton leaning on the balcony with 'An Unkindness Of Ravens' in her hands, staring aimlessly across the ocean.)

(Julian walks into the room and walks over to Peyton wrapping his arms around her. Peyton quickly hides the book.)

**Julian:** Hey. You ok? You seem sad.

(Peyton turns to face Julian)

**Peyton:** I'm better now you're here.

(Peyton kisses Julian.)

**

* * *

LUCAS' ROOM**

(Lucas is sat staring aimlessly at his laptop, he reaches across the desk for 'An Unkindness Of Ravens' and pulls a photo of him and Peyton out from one of the pages. He starts writing.)


	3. Chapter 3

*Thanks for all your reviews!!! Please let me know what you think xx *

**LUACS' HOUSE**

(A knock at the door makes Lucas look up from his laptop over at the clock that reads 6:45.)

**Lucas:** Come in.

(Haley walks in and looks strangely at Lucas.)

**Haley:** Hey. Did you write all night?

(Lucas yawns then looks at the clock again.)

**Lucas:** Yeah… I guess I did.

**Haley:** The question is, how much of it survived the dreaded delete button?

**Lucas:** Almost all of it.

(Haley walks over to Lucas.)

**Haley:** You must be ready to pass out.

(Lucas closes his laptop and leans back in his chair.)

**Lucas:** Actually, I'm not tired. I feel really… energized. The words just came to me, I haven't felt this inspired since…

**Haley:** Your last book.

(Lucas nods. Haley puts her hands on Lucas' shoulders.)

**Haley:** Well it's a good job you're not tired because you have practice coach.

(Lucas stands and follows Haley to the door.)

**Lucas:** That was just… mean. You're a mean person.

(Haley laughs.)

**Haley:** Come on Coach.

**

* * *

NATHAN AND HALEY'S HOUSE**

(Nathan sits up on his the edge of his bed. He stands and moves a few inches without the crutches. He laughs.)

**Nathan:** Haley! Come look at this! Haley!

(Carrie runs in.)

**Carrie:** Sorry! Haley's not here, she's at school.

(Nathan sighs and plops back down on the bed.)

**Carrie:** Um. I'm Carrie the new nan…

**Nathan:** The new nanny. I know, she told me.

**Carrie:** Okay. Well I'm going to make breakfast, do you want me to bring you some?

**Nathan:** No, I'm good thanks.

(Carrie leaves the room.)

(Nathan sighs.)

**

* * *

PEYTON'S OFFICE/ CLOTHES OVA BROS**

(Peyton is on her cell phone.)

**Peyton:** Hi. Guess where I am.

**Brooke:** You're feeling warm and fuzzy in your new office that Lucas gave you, while I'm stuck in incompetent construction worker hell? I mean it's like they're in slow motion.

**Peyton:** You know what, complain all you want, but I think you're having fun, admit it.

**Brooke:** Well, I'll admit that I'm enjoying doing something on my own…

(Saw goes off in background.)

**Brooke:** on my own for once, I can't wait to see Victoria's face when she sees…

(Brooke's phone beeps a call waiting.)

**Brooke:** Speak of the devil, she's on the other line, of course.

**Peyton:** Well good thing you're already in hell. Call me later.

**Brooke:** Okay.

(She clicks over and takes a deep breath.)

**Brooke:** I was just about to call you.

**Victoria:** No you weren't. Why haven't I received your flight itinerary?

**Brooke:** Because I've decided to stay in Tree Hill a few extra days. We're opening a new store.

**Victoria:** I didn't approve a Tree Hill location.

**Brooke:** Well I…

**Victoria:** That doesn't even make sense. Brooke Davis, you are jeopardizing this company. You are the face of the brand and your absence can cause irreparable harm, now what the hell has gotten into you?!

**Brooke:** Home.

**Victoria:** Are you doing drugs? Because if you are, it's okay. I can spin this in a good way.

**Brooke:** I have to go.

**Victoria:** Brooke! Brooke!.

**

* * *

CLOTHES OVA BROS**

(Brooke runs up to a construction worker.)

**Brooke:** Excuse me! Um… we're going to keep this. This belongs here.

(The construction worker holds a sign that says "Somebody told me that this is the place where everything's better, and everything's safe.")

(Brooke motions for him to follow her.)

**

* * *

THE PRISON**

(Nathan is sitting at a table and Dan walks up and sits down.)

**Dan:** Hello, Nathan. It's good to see you Nathan. It's been a long time.

**Nathan:** Four years.

**Dan:** Four years, fifteen weeks, two days. Counting the days is kind of a popular hobby around here. That and ceramics. Tell me about the accident.

**Nathan:** It was a moment of anger. I had a chance to walk away and I didn't do it and now my punishment is I get to regret it everyday for the rest of my life.

**Dan:** Join the club. My biggest regret is not being able to watch my grandson grow up, losing my family. Those are things you still have. How is my grandson? He must be getting big by now. You got a picture of him?

**Nathan:** I'm not here to talk about Jamie.

**Dan:** I understand. I just always wondered if he knows who I am.

**Nathan:** He found a picture of you once. We told him that you were his grandfather. He asked where you were.

**Dan:** What'd you tell him?

**Nathan:** We told him you were dead.

**

* * *

THHS LUCAS' OFFICE**

(Lucas walks in and Haley is sitting at his desk, She's reading a paper and when Lucas speaks she is startled.)

**Lucas:** Can I help you with something?

**Haley:** Hi! Sorry. Um, no I just thought I would lounge here while I'm on my break.

**Lucas:** You know they do have a teachers lounge for that right?

**Haley:** Oh, Luke. It's so creepy in there. They're all acting like they're still my teachers. I feel like I'm being graded.

**Lucas:** You too huh?

**Haley:** Yeah. So I hear you rented out your office space at Tric to Peyton. You sure that's a good thing?

(Lucas smiles.)

**Lucas:** Yeah, why not?

**Haley:** I dunno. Maybe because Peyton's not just another ex girlfriend and everybody knows that.

**Lucas:** Haley, I'm just helping out an old friend okay? That's all.

**Haley:** Ok good. Because I'm having lunch with her best friend in a minute.

**Lucas:** So what? This was just a sneak attack? You're just gathering information?

**Haley:** Yeah, pretty much.

**Lucas:** How did I not see this coming?

**Haley:** Because you're a guy Luke, and guys are so predictable.

**Lucas:** Hey Hales.

**Haley:** Yea.

**Lucas:** Don't worry. Have fun.

(She leaves the office.)

(Lucas sighs.)

**

* * *

RESTAURANT **

(Haley & Brooke walk in and are seated.)

**Brooke:** Wow Hales I never knew this restaurant was here before.

**Haley:** Oh, me and Luke found it last summer.

**Brooke:** Speaking of Lucas did you hear he gave Peyton an office at Tric.

**Haley:** Yea. His words were he is helping out an old friend. I just know something has changed in him since Peyton has been back. He's also writing again.

**Brooke:** No. I thought he'd been blocked.

**Haley:** Guess someone inspired him.

**Brooke:** Wow. I'm still getting my head around Peyton and this guy Julian.

**Haley:** Yeah, what is all that about? I mean he seems like a great guy, but I can't help but feel he reminds me of someone.

**Brooke:** Lucas.

(Haley smiles and nods.)

**Brooke:** It's just before we came home, Peyton called and she never mentioned Julian, it seemed as if she wanted to come home...for Lucas.

(Waiter brings waters.)

**Haley:** Thank you. Look, I know Lucas better than anyone does, and I think he's very much still in love with her.

**Brooke:** So what do we do?

**Haley:** We can't get involved. Okay, now I need you to tell me that I'm not totally insane for hiring a hot nanny.

(They laugh.)

**

* * *

THHS GYM.**

(Team is playing. Lucas and Skills walk in.)

(Skills and Lucas clap mockingly.)

**Skills:** Hey, hey, hey, yeah. It's good to see everybody working on they dunks, considering most of you can't even make a free throw.

**Lucas:** You guys lost 8 games last year by 3 points or less. 8. Now does anyone know how many games you won by 3 points or less?

**Skills:** I do.

**Lucas:** Hmm?

**Skills:** Zero.

**Lucas:** Oh, that's right, none.

(Lucas laughs and shakes his head.)

**Lucas:** You know, maybe if you guys could have hit a few free throws, maybe you could have made the playoffs. So this is how we're going to start, fundamentals.

(Skills walks out onto the court.)

**Skills:** You see this spot? We gonna start practice everyday from this line right here, and any player who can't step up and knock down three free throws in a row is gonna run. All day.

(Skills tosses a free throw and makes it.)

**Lucas:** So who wants to prove me wrong?

(A player steps up and misses his first shot.)

**Skills:** Go on ahead and start runnin, superstar. Hey, and don't be high fivin nobody either.

**Lucas:** Who's next?

**

* * *

PEYTON'S OFFICE AT TRIC**

(Peyton is hanging records and Julian walks in carrying a bottle of champagne.)

**Julian:** Wow, This is officially the coolest office I've ever been in.

(Julian walks over to Peyton and gives her a quick kiss.)

**Peyton:** Hey. Yeah, uh, now I just need to sign a couple bands and prove to myself that it wasn't all a big mistake.

(Julian sits on the desk.)

**Julian:** Your going to do great. I know it babe.

(Peyton walks over to Julian and stands between his legs, wrapping her hands around his neck.)

**Peyton:** Well, I hope you're right.

(Peyton kisses Julian.)

**Julian:** It was great of Brooke to buy this office space for you.

(Peyton turns and walks around the desk.)

**Peyton:** Julian I have to tell you something. It wasn't Brooke who brought me this office....Lucas gave it to me.

**Julian:** Oh.

(Julian stands and begins to pace.)

**Peyton:** I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just thought...

**Julian:** Thought what Peyton? Ok you have been back in Tree Hill for two weeks and I'm trying my hardest to accept your decision to stay here. But I can't help but feel there is someone else in Tree Hill you would rather share your life with. And I'm not stupid either, I see the way Lucas looks at you.

(Peyton walks up to Julian and grabs his face with both hands and makes him look at her.)

**Peyton:** What? No. I love you. And that is never going to change.

(Julian shrugs away.)

**Julian:** I've got some work to do. See you later.

**Peyton:** Julian.

(Julian leaves and Peyton sinks back into her chair looking confused.)

**

* * *

HALEY AND NATHAN'S HOUSE**

(Carrie is sitting in a chair reading an article about Nathan. Nathan walks in and Carrie gets up and rushes over to him.)

**Carrie:** So, how does it feel to be a hometown hero?

**Nathan:** I'm not that guy anymore, alright? Trust me, I'm nobody's hero.

**Carrie:** You sure about that?

(Nathan looks up at her.)

**

* * *

JAMIE'S ROOM**

(Jamie is sleeping and Carrie and Nathan sneak in and over to his closet revealing a shrine to Nathan's accomplishments.)

**Carrie:** Looks like you're somebody's hero.

(Nathan picks up a picture Jamie drew and nods.)

**

* * *

CLOTHES OVA BROS**

(Lucas walks in and takes a picture on his camera phone.)

**Lucas:** I promised my mom I would send her a photo once you got finished destroying her café.

**Brooke:** Okay, that's not fair. I hated doing it. But I kept the sign.

(She points to a sign hanging from the ceiling.)

**Lucas:** Oh, well I'll make sure I mention it in my email. So what makes you want to open up a shop here in Tree Hill?

**Brooke:** Same reason you're coaching the Ravens. It's home. And it's good to be home. Whatdya think?

**Lucas:** I gotta be honest, I think it's the perfect way to continue the legacy of Karen's Café. I'm just amazed at how quickly you got this place together. You're very impressive, Brooke Davis.

**Brooke:** Yeah, that's what they tell me.

**Lucas:** So, is it everything you imagined?

**Brooke:** Hm?

**Lucas:** Having your own fashion line.

**Brooke:** Today it is. Ask me again tomorrow.

(They smile.)

**

* * *

PEYTON'S OFFICE**

(Peyton is going through records and Haley walks in.)

**Haley:** Hey, so this is it huh? You're doin it?

**Peyton:** Yeah, well hopefully it's just the beginning.

**Haley:** Well I can say I was here when it all started. Maybe I should steal something commemorate the occasion.

(Peyton is acting distant and Haley notices.)

**Peyton:** Yea.

**Haley:** Hey. What's up?

**Peyton:** Oh just something Julian said.

**Haley:** What did he say?

**Peyton:** I told him about Lucas giving me this office space and he got all weird. Started saying that there is someone else in Tree Hill I want to be with, and then talking about the way Lucas looks at me. I mean that's crazy, we haven't been together for three years. There is nothing between us anymore. He can't still have feelings for me.

**Haley:** Hun it sounds as if you more upset about how Lucas feels about you than what's happening with Julian.

**Peyton:** No I don't care about Lucas. I care about Julian.

**Haley:** Then maybe you just need to reassure him that you're not back for Lucas.

(Haley sits down next to Peyton and puts an arm around her shoulder.)

**Haley:** It's going to be ok. So who's this band?

(They walk out.)

**

* * *

TRIC**

(Jason's band is playing a song.)

**Peyton:** Great sound check.

**Haley:** Yeah, really great.

**Peyton:** They're local and they're unsigned.

**Haley:** You can tell that just by looking at them?

**Peyton:** Well, four years in L.A. at least gave me that.

**

* * *

BROOKE'S HOUSE**

**Owner:** Well, what do you think?

**Brooke:** I love the house. Especially the furniture, love the coffee table.

**Owner:** Oh, we found that in Greece, two summers ago.

**Brooke:** Mm. I want it.

**Owner:** You want the coffee table?

**Brooke:** I want everything. The house, the furniture, and if you can be gone in an hour, I'll throw in an extra 30 thousand.

**Owner:** Enjoy you're new house!

(She grabs her cat.)

**Owner:** You didn't want Beasley, did you?

**Brooke:** No, you can keep Beasley.

**Owner:** There's a roast, in the oven.

**Brooke:** I love roast. Bye.

(The woman leaves with her cat and Brooke smiles.)

**

* * *

THE RIVER COURT**

(Q is playing basketball and Haley comes up.)

**Q:** You must be lost.

**Haley:** No, actually, I've spent more time on this court than you ever will. I want you to come back to school.

**Q:** There ain't nothing left for me up there.

**Haley:** Isn't anything left and there's more to life than basketball Quentin. I mean, you gotta graduate.

**Q:** What's it matter to you?

(Haley grabs the ball and puts it under her arm.)

**Haley:** Listen to me. Half the kids that drop out of high school have no job, and the ones that do have a job, earn 25% less than the ones that stayed in school, and 63% less than the ones that graduated college. So, for me it doesn't matter, but for you, Quentin, it matters a lot. I'm not kidding.

**Q:** Maybe you're just hot for me Ms. James Scott.

**Haley:** Alright, I tried.

(She gets in her car and leaves.)

**

* * *

PEYTON'S OFFICE**

(Peyton is meeting with Jason.)

**Peyton:** Thank you for meeting with me.

**Jason:** What is this about?

**Peyton:** Um. Well, I think you guys are really great.

**Jason:** Look, um, I'm kinda tired so if this is just some fan club crap…

**Peyton:** Oh, no, no, no. I'm sorry, please, um, sit down. I own my own record label and I would really love to sign you guys.

**Jason:** Why should we sign with you?

**Peyton:** Uh, well, I was in L.A. for the last four years working on a major label but I decided to leave because I thought I could do better on my own and when I hear bands like yours, I know I can. The majors are a mess right now and so if you sign with me, I'm going to do everything I can so that you guys get to be where you want to be.

**Jason:** What other bands do you have?

**Peyton:** As of right now? I mean, there's nobody yet. Uh, I wanted you guys to be my first.

**Jason:** Look, my ex girlfriend told me the same thing prom night. She was a lying bitch. I'm gonna pass, but thanks.

**

* * *

LUCAS' HOUSE**

(Lucas is in the kitchen putting away dishes and Julian comes over.)

**Lucas:** Julian. What are you doing here?

**Julian:** Stay away from Peyton.

**Lucas:** What?

(Julian starts to write a check.)

**Julian:** This should cover the rent for Peyton's office.

(Julian hands Lucas the check.)

**Lucas:** I don't want it. I was just helping out an old friend.

**Julian:** I've read the book Lucas and I know you and Peyton will never be just friends. You blew your chance and I am not about to lose mine. So stay away!

(Julian turns and leaves. Lucas rips up the check and punches the wall.)

**

* * *

TRIC**

(Peyton walks in and up to the band.)

**Peyton:** So maybe I don't have any other bands, but there's something my label has that the other's don't, me. And I have a lot of experience, more than you'd think. And the other thing that I have, that none of the other label's have, is an interest in you guys. Now I can have you in a recording studio tomorrow. So if it is really about the music, you might want to reconsider. Have a good show.

(She walks off.)

**

* * *

HALEY AND NATHAN'S HOUSE**

(Haley pulls up in the garage and parks her car. Carrie walks up and taps on the window.)

**Haley:** Hey.

**Carrie:** Hey. Tough day?

**Haley:** Yeah, I can't remember the last one that wasn't. Oh, I just think I'm realizing that I can't help everybody, and I still somehow feel responsible, and I don't know why I keep trying. Maybe I'm avoiding this, ya know coming home. That's such a terrible thing to say, I know, I just… it hasn't been easy ya know.

**Carrie:** Well, uh, you should go inside, there's someone waiting to see you.

**Haley:** Oh, Jamie, he's such a good boy isn't he?

**Carrie:** Bye.

**Haley:** Bye. Thank you!

(Carrie leaves and Haley goes inside.)

(Haley comes in looking for Jamie.)

**Haley:** Jamie? Where'd you go Jimmy Jam?

(She walks into the dining room where Nathan & Jamie are sitting at the table. Nathan's face is shaved.)

**Haley:** What is this?

**Nathan:** It's the beginning.

**Haley:** Of what?

**Nathan:** The way it's going to be from now on.

(He stands up and pulls her chair out for her.)

**Nathan:** I know that it's going to take a lot more than dinner, but I figure it's a start right?

(She nods and starts crying a little.)

**Haley:** I've missed you.

(She sits down and lifts the lid on some food.)

**Haley:** So how was your day?

**Nathan:** No, enough about me, how was your day?

**Jamie:** Yeah, how was your day, Momma?

**Haley:** Oh, my day just got a lot better. I'm starving lets eat.

**Nathan:** Let's see that plate.

(Nathan takes the glasses off of Haley's head.)

**Haley:** Oh.

(She laughs.)

**Nathan:** Now I can't vouch for any of this because Jamie made it all.

**Haley:** Oh.

**

* * *

CLOTHES OVA BROS**

**Peyton:** Brooke, this place looks great. Think if I can't sign any bands soon that I can get a job here?

**Brooke:** I'm sorry darling, you're not nearly bitchy enough to work in one of my stores.

**Peyton:** Oh, I don't know about that. I have references, remember Nikki.

**Brooke:** How's your day been?

**Peyton:** Julian thinks Lucas still has feelings for me.

**Brooke:** Do you?

**Peyton:** No, No I love Julian and I came back for me not Lucas.

**Brooke:** Honey I never asked if you came back for Lucas.

**Peyton:** Oh.

**Brooke:** Come with me

(They leave.)

**

* * *

BROOKE'S HOUSE**

(Brooke leads Peyton into the house.)

**Brooke:** Surprise!

**Peyton:** You rented a house?!

**Brooke:** Well, not exactly.

**Peyton:** Brooke, you did not just buy this house! What are you thinking?

**Brooke:** What you don't like it?

**Peyton:** No, it's incredible.

**Brooke:** Good, cuz that's your room.

(They scream and hug.)

**

* * *

PRISON**

(Dan is mopping floors and a guard comes up.)

**Guard:** Your son left this for you earlier.

(He hands him an envelope and walks away. Dan opens the envelope and reveals a picture of Jamie.)

**

* * *

PEYTON'S OFFICE**

(Peyton is at her desk and Jason walks in.)

**Jason:** So we're gonna give you a chance. Don't let us down.

**Peyton:** I won't.

(Jason leaves and Peyton picks up her phone and bag and heads out to her car.)

**

* * *

JULIAN'S HOTEL ROOM**

(Julian is sat on the bed reading and Peyton walks in. She sits down beside him and takes her his hand in hers. Peyton has tears in her eyes.)

**Peyton:** I'm sorry. I should of told you about Lucas. You have to know I love you and being home with you next to me is all I've ever wanted.

(Julian leans forward and kisses Peyton passionately.)

**Julian:** I love you.

(Both Peyton and Julian smile.)


	4. Chapter 4

**BROOKE'S HOUSE, ROOF.**

(Peyton and Brooke are sitting in chairs on the roof.)

**Peyton:** Look at the view. Brooke, this place is beautiful, but…

**Brooke:** But?

**Peyton:** I just worry I'm keeping you from your life, I know you came down here for me.

**Brooke:** You know in New York I had everything I thought I wanted. Money, celebrity, success. But, you know what I didn't have? Sunrise with my best friend.

**Victoria:** Well isn't that sweet?

**Brooke:** What are you doing here?

**Victoria:** Well, when you stupidly charge a house to the company, we have to confirm the address. Vacation's over, it's time to get back to work.

**Brooke:** Forget it, I'm staying here.

**Victoria:** Stop being a spoiled brat. There's a flight in a few hours, I will be on it, and you will be sitting next to me.

**Brooke:** No, I'm not going back.

**Victoria:** Brooke!

**Brooke:** Mother!

(Victoria picks up the wine bottle and puts the ticket underneath it.)

**Victoria:** I'll see you on the plane, my dutiful daughter. Goodbye Peyton.

**Peyton:** Goodbye, Mrs. Davis.

(Victoria leaves.)

**Peyton:** Well, you're mom's still a bitch. What are you gonna do?

(Brooke shrugs.)

**

* * *

BROOKE'S HOUSE**

(Brooke is in the kitchen cleaning a glass, looking out the window. Peyton and Julian walk in.)

**Peyton:** So you will call me as soon as you land?

**Julian:** Yes. I promise.

(Julian kisses Peyton passionately and Peyton giggles.)

**Julian:** Brooke can you make sure she stays out of trouble.

**Brooke:** I will try my best.

**Julian:** Bye

(Julian blows Peyton a kiss and leaves. Peyton smiles.)

**Brooke:** Ok you two totally need to get a room.

**Peyton:** Well we kind of did. You see my best friend gave me a room in her gorgeous house. Roomie! So, I've got a plan on how we deal with Victoria.

**Brooke:** Really?

**Peyton:** Ready? I'll get a shovel and you get a ten foot rope. Too much?

**Brooke:** Maybe… What about you? Don't you have a band to turn into rock stars or something?

**Peyton:** Yes, today is our first day in the studio. I've gotta do some other stuff beforehand though.

**Brooke:** Okay. Good luck.

**Peyton:** Brooke, you're doing great.

(Peyton smiles and leaves.)

**

* * *

LUCAS' HOUSE**

(Lucas comes in with a stack of mail and sees a postcard from Karen. It reads: Lucas, your sister misses you and so do I. love, mom.)

**Lucas (voiceover):** As much as some of us fight it, our parents have a mystical hold over us. The power to affect our thoughts, emotions, the way only they can. It's a bond that changes over time, but doesn't diminish. Even if they're half a world away. Or in another world entirely. It's a power we never fully understand.

**

* * *

GRAVEYARD**

(Peyton puts flowers on her mothers grave.)

**Lucas (voiceover):** We're left only to wonder, that when our time comes, what kind of hold will we have on our children?

**

* * *

HALEY AND NATHAN'S HOUSE**

(Haley is standing eating and Nathan & Jamie are arm wresling.)

**Jamie:** Daddy, can we play ball again? Now?

**Haley:** Oh, not right now sweetie, maybe later. Thank you.

**Jamie:** I wanna play everyday. He shoots, he scores, straight to the home players!

(Jamie dunks an orange into his cereal making a mess.)

**Haley:** Okay, guess we gotta stop leaving him with Skills.

**Carrie:** Come on champ, there's a bath with your name on it.

(Carrie picks Jamie up and takes him out of the room while Haley cleans up the mess.)

**Haley:** So how you doing?

**Nathan:** I'm trying. There's good days and bad days right? You know, it's a really good thing we don't have to worry about money, but uh, I gotta figure out what I'm going to do. Not all of us can have it together all the time.

**Haley:** Please, if you only knew.

**Nathan:** I thought you had those kids in line.

**Haley:** You remember that kid Quentin? The one that walked out after I threatened to fail him? Well, next thing I know he got cut from the basketball team and he stopped showing up at school.

**Nathan:** Haley, that's not your fault.

**Haley:** Yeah, but I'm a teacher, I'm supposed to be saving these kids, not running them off. I tried to talk with him but he wouldn't listen to me. Oh… maybe if he had somebody that he could relate to…

**Nathan:** Whatever you're thinking… stop.

**Haley:** Oh, come on!

**Nathan:** Haley, I'm the last person that should be giving anybody a talk.

**Haley:** You're like a basketball god or something to these guys and you're not a teacher which will really help. I think he might listen to you.

**Nathan:** Alright, I'll think about it.

**Haley:** Thank you. For what it's worth, I think it might give you another good day.

**Nathan:** really?

**Haley:** So, are you bringing back the mullet or what?

(he laughs and runs his fingers through his hair.)

**

* * *

CLOTHES OVA BROS**

(Brooke is flicking a light switch and construction workers are working.)

**Brooke:** Okay guys, we open in like a day. So how is it possible that the light panel doesn't work?

(Victoria walks in.)

**Victoria:** I don't see luggage. So, this is why you disappeared. From your work, and your life, and your family. For a half built shop in the middle of a half dead town.

**Brooke:** Don't say that. Tree Hill's home.

**Victoria:** Not anymore. Get in the car.

**Brooke:** No.

**Victoria:** Brooke.

**Brooke:** Just listen to me please. For the last couple of years, you have told me what to do, who to date, what to say and I've let you because you are the brains behind this whole operation.

**Victoria:** And the company didn't seem to suffer.

**Brooke:** I agree and I am grateful but I've learned a lot and I know that I can do this, just give me a chance to prove it to you.

**Victoria:** Alright. Alright. I can't force you to go back to New York. If this is what you really want, then I'll respect your decision.

**Brooke:** thank you.

**Victoria:** I should commend you for opening a shop yourself. Just dealing with the inventory, the catering, publicity, but I'm sure you've taken care of all that by now.

**Brooke:** Of course.

(Victoria leaves and Brooke frantically dials on her cell phone.)

**Brooke:** Millicent, hi, it's me. I, I need your help.

**

* * *

THE RIVER COURT**

(Quentin is playing basketball and Nathan hobbles up.)

**Q:** What brings the great Nathan Scott around here? Checkin out the next big thing?

**Nathan:** You know that crossover wouldn't work in the NBA or College but hey, it's not bad.

**Q:** Yeah, you got any suggestions?

**Nathan:** You could try the fade away.

**Q:** Man, the fade away is weak. So, I heard you mixed it up back in your day, huh? You know, girls, bookies, a little point shaving.

**Nathan:** That was a long time ago Quentin.

**Q:** Oh, you don't gotta explain nothing to me playa. People like you and me man, we just misunderstood.

**Nathan:** Is that why you dropped out of school? Teachers didn't get you?

**Q:** You should be thankful. One more year and I would have broke your scoring record.

**Nathan:** Maybe there's something that we can do about that.

**

* * *

LUCAS' HOUSE**

(Peyton knocks on the door. Lucas answers shirtless.)

**Peyton:** Hi.

(Peyton stares at Lucas' body.)

**Peyton:** Um. I'll come back later.

(Peyton leaves. Lucas quickly puts on a shirt and runs after her.)

**Lucas:** Wait. Peyton.

(Peyton stops and Lucas is behind her.)

**Lucas:** You ok?

**Peyton:** Yea. Um Brooke is having her store opening tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to go together. Just as friends.

**Lucas:** I don't know Peyton. Why aren't you going with Julian?

**Peyton:** Julian is in New York and I hate going to these things alone. Please. It will be fun. I promise.

**Lucas:** Ok.

**Peyton:** Ok. Come on sound a little more enthusiastic.

(Lucas laughs and Peyton smiles at him.)

**Lucas:** Fine. I will pick you up at 8.

**

* * *

THHS THE GYM**

(The players are playing and Nathan comes up to Skills on crutches.)

**Skills:** Nathan Scott. Standing up and looking good.

**Nathan:** How's it going?

**Skills:** You know. Everybody expecting us to turn this around this season, so you know, the pressures on.

**Nathan:** Well if anybody can do it, it's you and Lucas.

**Skills:** True that. But we ain't miracle workers.

(Lucas walks in.)

**Lucas:** Hey little bro. You look great.

**Nathan:** I feel terrible. Listen, I just wanted to thank you for being there for Haley and Jamie.

**Lucas:** Don't worry about it. So, you here to teach this kids how to win a championship?

**Nathan:** I have an idea on where to start. Put Quentin back on the team.

**Lucas:** Haley put you up to this.

**Nathan:** She's got a thing for lost causes, and I watched the kid play, he's really good.

**Lucas:** I'm not saying the kid doesn't have talent. The fact is, I don't have time to coach him, or deal with his crap, or teach him how to play an unselfish game.

**Nathan:** Okay, what if I did?

**Lucas:** You're going to come to practice? Every practice? Everyday, five days a week?

**Nathan:** If that's what it takes.

**Lucas:** Alright. I'll do it for you, but not for him. Welcome back Nate.

**Nathan:** Thanks man.

**

* * *

RECORDING STUDIO**

**Peyton:** Hey guys, guys. That's great. That sounds really good, um. Jason, maybe this time lets play a little bit slower. I think it'll make it more intense ya know.

**Jason:** Sure thing.

**Peyton:** Cool. Hey guys, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I think that's the same tempo.

**Jason:** Yeah, it is.

**Peyton:** Alright, well maybe I wasn't clear.

**Jason:** Look, these are my songs Peyton. We play them my way. Nobody's going to change that.

**

* * *

HALEY AND NATHAN'S HOUSE**

(Peyton and Haley are by the pool talking and Nathan and Jamie are swimming.)

**Peyton:** I just don't understand how someone who writes such soulful songs can be such a dick, ya know?! (She looks down as she takes a bite of a brownie.) These are awesome!

**Haley:** Well, at least the band sounds good, ya know?

**Peyton:** Yeah, but something's not right, ya know? I mean they have magic, but… anyway I know you're like super swamped but if I could like borrow you for two hours…

**Nathan:** Hales, you should do it.

**Haley:** I dunno, I mean, got the house work and Jamie and…

**Nathan:** Oh yeah, it's too bad we don't have someone to take care of that for us like I dunno, maybe a nanny. Just go.

**Haley:** Okay.

**Peyton:** Cool.

**

* * *

THE RECORDING STUDIO**

(Jason and his band are playing and Haley & Peyton are in the sound booth.)

**Haley:** Yeah. You're right, I mean they're definitely raw but there's, there's something there.

**Peyton:** Yeah.

**Haley:** Do you mind…?

**Peyton:** No, be my guest. Just watch out for Jason, he's… ugh. He's Jason.

(Haley walks into the studio with the band and sits at the piano.)

**Haley:** You guys sound amazing. The hook is really great, um. I think this might be a little repetitive just… (She plays a quick tune.) Kind of over and over and if you try and alternate the verses with something just even as simple as…

(Mia plays a tune.)

**Haley:** Yeah, yeah exactly.

**Jason:** That's great, but if it's all the same to you, I think we'll do it my way.

**Peyton:** Well, I'm really liking this.

**Jason:** Oh, you're talking now? I thought your lesbian girlfriend was calling the shots.

**Peyton:** Hey, don't…

**Haley:** Look, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to step on you creatively I just have some experience I thought…

**Jason:** What, playing the church organ?

**Peyton:** Actually, she's had a major record deal and a billboard hit, and a sold out national tour, whereas you are the lead singer of a band that plays for free beer in dive bars, so yes, you could benefit from her.

**Jason:** Whatever. I'm taking my smoke break.

**Peyton:** No, Jason, you have one hour left in the studio.

(Jason walks out.)

**

* * *

THE RECORDING STUDIO**

(Haley is playing the piano and Peyton is sitting beside her.)

**Peyton:** I'm really sorry about Jason.

**Haley:** It's okay. I've worked with self-centered musicians before. Chris Keller ring a bell?

**Peyton:** Only his own.

(They laugh.)

**Haley:** You know, um, if you're open to it, I'd really like to work with them.

**Peyton:** What? Produce the record? Well aren't you kinda busy?

**Haley:** Yeah, well a few days ago I was, but then Carrie came around and I actually have time to think. You know what I realized? I'm 21 years old, Nathan and I got married and had Jamie so young, that it feels like we already lived our lives, but the truth is, we're just starting out like everybody else is and just because I'm a wife, and a mother, and a teacher it doesn't mean that I can't achieve some kind of self ya know transcendence by doing something else that I love.

**Peyton:** Well guess what, the jobs yours, so calm down.

**Haley:** Okay. Thank you, very much.

**

* * *

CLOTHES OVA BROS**

(Millicent walks in with Brooke carrying pizzas. Everyone else had been working on the store.)

**Brooke:** Okay guys, come and get it. Now, words cannot express how much I appreciate you all being here on a Friday night doing manual labor so I'm just going to say this: Do not get food on the clothes, Millicent will be distributing Handy Wipes, use them, breaks over in twenty minutes and I love you all.

(Millicent and Brooke walk away.)

**Lucas:** It's good to see that success and fame haven't changed her.

**Peyton:** No, it really hasn't. You should have seen her at cheer camp.

(They laugh.)

**Lucas:** Oh, hey. How's the new band coming?

**Peyton:** Oh, I thought it was gonna be all good times and groovy tunes, but nobody warned me about obnoxious self righteous musicians.

**Lucas:** Look, you've always been capable of a lot more than you give yourself credit for.

(He walks away. Brooke walks up to Victoria.)

**Brooke:** So what do you think?

**Victoria:** Truthfully, this afternoon I didn't think it could be done, but somehow you have pulled it off. You should feel very proud.

**Brooke:** I'm glad you're here for this.

**Victoria:** Me too.

(Brooke walks away and Peyton walks up to Victoria.)

**Peyton:** Hi, Mrs. Davis. I just wanted to tell you that I think it's really great that you're supporting Brooke's decision to stay. I know that it means so much to her.

**Victoria:** Of course I support my daughter, but let's be clear, the only reason that Brooke returned to this backwater town is because her loser friend couldn't cut it in Los Angeles. That's why I'm here; to make sure that my daughter is not exploited by her parasitic so called friends, so you get your little act together before you ruin her life too.

(Victoria walks away and Peyton looks dumbfounded.)

**

* * *

THE RECORDING STUDIO**

(Mia is singing and playing Piano.)

(Kindly Unspoken)

**Mia (singing):** Kindly unspoken, you show your emotions, and silence speaks louder than words. It's lucky I'm clever cause if I didn't know better, I'd believe only that which I heard…

**Haley:** Wow Mia, that's really great, did you write it?

**Mia:** Oh, um, it doesn't matter, Jason writes all our songs.

**Haley:** Oh, well has the band ever played it?

**Mia:** Um, really, it's nothing. Jason writes all our stuff, so…

(She leaves the room.)

**

* * *

CLOTHES OVA BROS**

**Millicent:** The store looks really great Brooke! I can't believe your friends pulled an all-nighter.

**Brooke:** I know, they're pretty wonderful. I bet you have friends who'd do the same for you.

**Millicent:** I don't have a lot of real friends in New York.

**Brooke:** Yeah, well, neither do I. Now I have a question, there's a lot more high end stuff in the store than I remember ordering, did we…

**Millicent:** Actually, Victoria asked me…

(Victoria appears and interrupts Millicent.)

**Victoria:** Victoria asked you to fix the window display yesterday. Little less chit chat, little more work, yes? (Millie walks away.) She's very frumpy, we should fire her.

**Brooke:** Stop!

**

* * *

THE RECORDING STUDIO**

(The band is there and Jason walks in late.)

**Haley:** Jason, you can't keep doing this man.

**Jason:** Doing what?

**Haley:** Showing up late. Studio time costs money and it's by the hour.

**Jason:** So, it's not my money.

**Haley:** Okay, you're not going to become a rock star by having a few good melodies. You actually have to have hard work and dedication.

**Jason:** Whatever.

**Haley:** Alright, you know what, you can go.

**Jason:** I can go?

**Haley:** Yes. I am dismissing you from the band. You are not needed any longer.

**Jason:** You're dismissing me from my own band?

**Haley:** Yes, only it's not your band anymore, I just kicked you out.

**Jason:** We'll see about that.

(Jason walks out of the room.)

**

* * *

SOUND BOOTH**

(Peyton and Haley are talking.)

**Peyton:** You cannot kick him out of the band, he is the band. Haley, Brooke put up a lot of money for this okay? I quit my job. I asked you to produce the band, not break them up, and without Jason, I have no band.

(Jason laughs through the glass and Haley turns off the intercom.)

**Haley:** Just hear me out because you said that there was something magical about their sound and you couldn't figure out what it was right? It's Mia.

**Peyton:** Who?

**Haley:** Mia, she's the keyboard player. She's the magic Peyton, and I'm telling you, her spark is getting squashed by this ass of a singer.

(Jason bangs on the window.)

**Jason:** I knew we shouldn't have signed with your crap label.

**Haley:** Peyton. I know how important this is to you. I promise you. I am not wrong.

(Peyton turns the intercom on.)

**Peyton:** Jason, you're fired.

**Jason:** What the…

(Peyton turns the intercom back off.)

(Jason grabs his things and Haley & Peyton come in.)

**Jason:** You know what, you can come with me, or you can stay and suck.

(the guys follow him out but Mia sits.)

**Jason:** Thanks dog, that's what I thought. Mia, let's go.

**Haley:** Mia, if you stay, you're going to make a great record. I'll help you.

**Jason:** Mia, now.

**Mia:** I think I'm going to stay.

**Jason:** You're an idiot.

**Mia:** Don't call me an idiot! And stop playing the ballads, those are mine.

**Jason:** You know what, you just made a big mistake. All of you. Later bitches.

(he walks out.)

**Haley:** Everything's going to be okay, I promise.

**

* * *

BROOKE'S HOUSE**

(Lucas and Peyton are walking.)

**Lucas:** You look amazing. Okay, I'm sorry. Is this weird because it feels really weird.

**Peyton:** Okay, look. We had a relationship, okay, we can't pretend that we didn't, but before that, we were really close friends. There's no reason we can't have that again. Right?

**Lucas:** Right.

**

* * *

THE OPENING**

(Everyone is arriving.)

**Peyton:** Brooke, how awesome is this?!

**Brooke:** I know! I think that the whole town showed up you guys!

**Lucas:** I can't blame em. There hasn't been a party here since well ever. Can't believe I got in looking like this.

**Brooke:** Oh stop. So Luke no date tonight?

**Lucas:** I came with Peyton.

**Brooke:** Oh…

(Nathan walks up to Haley.)

**Nathan:** That is some dress.

**Haley:** Oh, I dunno. You don't think it's too sexy?

**Nathan:** Well, it's not something a respectable wife and mother would wear, you should definitely get it.

**Brooke:** The dress is on me.

**Haley:** No, I can't let you do that.

**Brooke:** I can do anything I want, it's my party. Think of it as a present for taking such good care of my godson. Sorry I don't have anything for you Nate.

**Nathan:** Oh, that's okay, it's a present for me too.

**Brooke:** Well.

(Mouth walks up and overhears Victoria yelling at Millie.)

**Victoria:** And these press kits look just pathetic, and coming from you I guess I shouldn't be surprised.

(She rips up some papers, shoves them at Millie and walks away.)

**Mouth:** Hey, uh, don't let it get to you. I have a bitchy boss too. On my first day of work she told me she hated my face.

**Millie:** Victoria threw a snake skin purse at me.

**Mouth:** Mine threw me against the wall.

**Millie:** Oh, you must hate her.

**Mouth:** Yeah, kind of.

(Victoria sees Lucas.)

**Victoria:** Oh, I know you. You're one of my daughters ill chosen love interests.

**Lucas:** You must be very proud of Brooke. I mean I can't believe all she's accomplished.

**Victoria:** Yes, and her taste has greatly improved. Thank god. You'll excuse me.

(She walks away and Peyton walks up.)

**Peyton:** Oh, don't take it personally.

**Lucas:** She just…

**Peyton:** Verbally punched you in the goodies. Yeah, that's how she says hi.

**Lucas:** And I thought Brooke was being dramatic when she talked about her mom.

**Peyton:** Nope, all true.

(Brooke walks up.)

**Brooke:** Hey P. Sawyer, I need you.

(She pulls her towards the counter.)

**Peyton:** What's up?

**Brooke:** I have a little something for you. It's a present to say thanks for helping me with everything.

(She hands her a dress.)

**Peyton:** Brooke, I, I love it, but you did not have to do this. You've already done so much for me.

(Brooke and Peyton hug.)

(Brooke walks over to Lucas.)

**Brooke:** So how are things with Peyton?

**Lucas:** What do you mean?

**Brooke:** Peyton seems really happy right now and we like Julian right?…

**Lucas:** Brooke. What am I supposed to do?

**Brooke:** Do whatever it takes. But don't tell anyone I told you that.

(Brooke smiles and walks away from Lucas.)

**

* * *

THE BAR – C/B**

(Peyton is leaning against the counter sipping on a glass of champagne. Julian sneaks up behind her and wraps his arms around her.)

**Julian:** Hey Beautiful

**Peyton:** Hey. Your home.

(Peyton hugs Julian. Lucas stands in the corner watching.)

**Julian:** I just wanted to say you look beautiful. Sorry I can't stay though. Will I see you tonight?

**Peyton:** I promised Brooke I would help her tidy up, but after that I'm all yours.

**Julian:** Mm can't wait. Bye.

(Julian kisses her then leaves. Lucas waits till Julian has left then approaches Peyton.)

**Lucas (whispering in her ear):** He's not good enough for you.

(He looks at her again and then walks out the door.)

**

* * *

FRONT OF C/B**

(Lucas is about to leave and Peyton comes out.)

**Peyton:** Hey! Don't do that!

**Lucas:** Do what?

**Peyton:** "He's not good enough for you."? I don't want you saying things like that to me Lucas! That's not fair to me! It's not fair to Julian either!

(She turns and walks up the stairs leaving Lucas alone. He stares off and puts his hands on his hips.)

**

* * *

CLOTHES OVA BROS**

(The opening is through and Brooke closes the door.)

**Victoria:** How does it feel?

**Brooke:** Ya know, before we opened, I could only think about the displays and the catering and then the crowd came in and I got to share what I do with the people I love and it was amazing.

**Victoria:** Well here is to a job well done.

**Brooke:** thank you.

**Victoria:** So, how did the store do?

**Brooke:** Lets find out.

(She walks over to the computer.)

**Brooke:** Well, we sold a couple scarves, some handbags…

**Victoria:** No gowns?

**Brooke:** Um.

**Victoria:** A suit? Not even a dress?

**Brooke:** Well…

**Victoria:** Nope. I don't think you sold one high dollar piece all night. In fact, if you factor in the party expenses and all the pieces you gave away, I believe your store has run the biggest opening day deficit in our company's history. At least it wasn't a complete disaster… where is she? You! Whatever your name is, pack up the inventory and send it to our Houston store, they're expecting it.

**Brooke:** They're expecting it? You knew this was going to happen?

**Victoria:** Darling, you've never had a head for business, that's why I've tried to protect you from it. High end lines don't do well in sleepy little towns. Beautiful things die in Tree Hill. Why do you think we left?

**Brooke:** I don't believe this.

**Victoria:** I know how much this meant to you and if you had sold just one couture piece, I'd consider letting you keep the store, but you didn't.

**Millie:** Um. Brooke. I'd like to buy this dress.

**Brooke:** No, it's too much.

**Millie:** I think it's worth every cent, and I wanna pay for it.

**Victoria:** Oh, my goodness.

**Millie:** I believe in you Brooke. So you see, I'm not just buying a dress, what I'm buying is a whole lot more.

**Victoria:** This changes nothing.

(She walks out.)

(Millie hands Brooke the check.)

**Brooke:** Our first real check. I'm gonna have to frame this…

**Millie:** But if you frame it you can't cash it… oh… oh good, because it definitely would have bounced.

**Brooke:** Thank you.

**

* * *

BROOKE'S HOUSE**

(Brooke is eating ice cream in a robe and Peyton walks in.)

**Peyton:** Hi. Brooke, what's wrong?

**Brooke:** The store is a total failure.

**Peyton:** What are you talking about?

**Brooke:** I didn't sell one real piece tonight, well I sold a dress, but it was a pity purchase and it doesn't count. The worst part is that Victoria saw this all coming. My mother's right, when I'm left up to my own devices, I'm a failure.

**Peyton:** No, hey, listen to me. You are never a failure okay? I mean you won three cheerleading competitions, and what did Victoria have to say about that? Oh wait, nothing, because she wasn't there. She also wasn't there when you won the Miss June bug title at the county fair now was she? Or when you were elected student body president. Brooke, if you're a failure, what does that make me?

**Brooke:** Pretty lame I guess.

**Peyton:** Mhm. Now come on let me help you eat this ice cream.

**Brooke:** What about your plans with Julian?

**Peyton:** I'm not really feeling it tonight. I just want a night in with my best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

*Thanks everyone for your great comments, i know at the moment the storyline for the others are the same as the ones in the show, but trust me within the next couple of chapters it's all going to become very different.*

**LUCAS' HOUSE**

(Lucas is tapping his finger against his computer and Haley walks in carrying a picture of him and Nathan's college team.)

**Haley:** Hey.

**Lucas:** Hey.

**Haley:** How's the writing going?

**Lucas:** Hmm. Slow, sluggish and plodding. Humph. Mostly just messing around with my online thesaurus.

**Haley:** Mhm. Apparently. So I was doing some organizing and I found two of these and thought you might like one.

(She turns the picture around.)

**Lucas:** Oh, that was a long time ago.

**Haley:** That was a great night.

**Lucas:** Yea. One to remember.

(He looks up at the picture and reminisces.)

**

* * *

FLASHBACK, AT THE GYM AT THE COLLEGE CHAMPIONSHIPS**

**Whitey:** Tomorrow night, you play for the division 2 title. However, in my opinion, you could go up against any college squad in the nation. Now for those of you who have won a championship, I don't have to remind you how good it makes you feel. The rest of you will just have to trust me. Now I want you to go home and hit the sheets, preferably alone.

(The team laughs then disperses. Lucas walks up to Whitey.)

**Lucas:** Coach.

**Whitey:** Go home Luke.

**Lucas:** Well actually, I was thinking I was going to watch a little bit more tape.

**Whitey:** Lucas, you've been a great assistant coach this year and someday you're going to take over the team, but for now, you take orders from me. Go home, and go to bed.

**Lucas:** Alright.

**Whitey:** Oh, and no late night cyber chats with long distance Blondie.

(Lucas laughs.)

**Lucas:** Alright.

(Whitey laughs and Lucas walks away. Whitey stands in the middle of the court and looks around.)

**

* * *

THE HOUSE LUCAS, HALEY AND NATHAN SHARED**

(Haley is sitting on a chair singing to baby Jamie and Lucas walks in.)

**Lucas:** Hey.

**Haley:** Hi.

(Haley yawns.)

**Haley:** What time is it?

**Lucas:** Almost four thirty. I couldn't sleep either.

**Haley:** Yeah, neither could he.

(Haley talks to the baby in baby talk.)

**Haley:** You just excited about seeing Peyton or the game or what?

**Lucas:** Actually, Peyton's not coming; she couldn't get away from work.

**Haley:** Oh, I'm sorry Luke. I guess that's life in the music business.

**Lucas:** Yeah, I guess. Do you ever miss it?

**Haley:** Mm. Sometimes. Especially when I see you chasing your dreams of being a writer. But uh, I'm bound to chase my dreams someday.

**Lucas:** All I have to show for my writing career is a stack of rejection letters. Besides, when I see the three of you together I just want what you guys have.

**Haley:** Luke, you know we could not have done this last year without you living here and helping. Between school, and basketball and Jamie, but I know it's hard to be away from Peyton.

**Lucas:** We all make sacrifices. I mean for the first time in your academic career you're getting B's.

**Haley:** It was a B+, okay?

(He gets up and turns to walk away.)

**Haley:** Hey.

**Lucas:** Yeah?

**Haley:** You're a part of this family. You always will be.

**Lucas:** Thanks. Night, little man.

**Jamie:** Ball.

**Haley:** Yes, I will get your ball.

**

* * *

THE GAME**

(Nathan dunks the ball and a buzzer sounds.)

**Announcer:** This is the ultimate Cinderella Story. For years the Cobras have been proverbial doormats, but this season, under the leadership of Nathan Scott, their fortunes have changed.

(Nathan gets the ball from the other team.)

**Lucas:** Attack the gaps, Attack the gaps!

(Nathan shoots and scores.)

**Lucas:** Now get back on D, come on!

(The other team scores and Lucas throws something down and makes a face.)

**Lucas:** Look, high low. Look, high low.

(Nathan scores again.)

**Lucas:** Go, go, go! Yeah!

(Nathan scores again and the other team calls a time out.)

**Announcer:** After a game that's seen seventeen lead changes, we're all tied up with less than a minute to go on the court and Scott's been carrying his team but does he have enough in the tank?

**Lucas:** Okay guys listen…

(Whitey looks at him funny.)

**Lucas:** Sorry coach, what's the game plan?

**Whitey:** You tell me. You know, I told you that someday that you'd be taking over. Well this is it. You're ready. Go on. Bring us home.

(He winks, pats Luke on the shoulder and then walks away.)

**Announcer:** It appears Whitey Durham is heading to the locker room, I guess that leaves the Cobras under the leadership of assistant coach, Lucas Scott, who used to play for Durham once upon a time.

**Lucas:** Okay, heads up. Alright, we're gonna go man to man. Four core press. Force the ball sideline, and spit those passes over the top okay? When we get the ball back, they're gonna double team ya, so I want you to stagger screens here, and here. Nathan, the ball's in your hands.

**Nathan:** Whatever you say, coach.

**Lucas:** Alright, let's win this. On three. 1, 2, 3…

**All:** Cobras!

(They disperse.)

**Lucas:** Nate. Maybe you want to consider the fade away.

**Nathan:** Fade away's week man.

(The team plays for a bit and gets the ball back.)

**Lucas:** Inside out, inside out!

(Nathan gets the ball, shoots and scores.)

(Everyone cheers.)

**

* * *

LOCKER ROOM**

(Whitey watches the monitor and smiles.)

**GYM**

(Nathan runs up to Lucas and they hug.)

**Lucas:** Nice!

(Confetti falls down and Lucas looks over at Haley, Jamie & Nathan hugging.)

**

* * *

FLASHBACK TO THE HIGH SCHOOL CHAMPIONSHIP**

**Lucas:** It's you.

**Peyton:** What?

**Lucas:** When all my dreams come true, the one I want next to me. It's you. It's you, Peyton.

(They kiss.)

**

* * *

THE GYM**

(Lucas stares again at Nathan, Haley and Jamie.)

**

* * *

THE CHANGING ROOM**

(Whitey walks up to Lucas.)

**Whitey:** Good job, son. You ran that final play just like I would have.

**Lucas:** Maybe so, but you sure do know how to kick a guy out of the nest.

**Whitey:** Lucas, you were always a great player, but you're an even better coach. There's nothing more I can teach you. Which is why this is my final game.

**Lucas:** Coach?

**Whitey:** No, I've already talked to the dean and the A.D. about it. They've never had a student Coach before, but, then again, they've never had a championship before either. They both agree that you're ready.

**Lucas:** I don't know what to say.

**Whitey:** Just promise me you'll always remember that there are more important things in life than basketball.

(They smile and shake hands.)

**Lucas:** So what about you, I mean, what are you going to do now?

**Whitey:** I don't know, now that I'm retired, probably go to basketball games, and yell at the coach.

(He winks.)

(Lucas laughs.)

**

* * *

ON THE BUS**

(Lucas is sitting in his seat and his phone goes off. It's a note from Peyton that says "Hey Luke, play this song when you win the championship. – Peyton". The song is "Heartbeats.")

(Whitey sits down next to Nathan.)

**Whitey:** That was a hell of a move tonight.

**Nathan:** As soon as the ball left my hands I knew it was going in.

**Whitey:** I'm talking about after the game. Look, I didn't put off my pension so you could beat up any jack ass that hackles you.

**Nathan:** I know. I'm sorry.

**Whitey:** You've worked hard this season. A lot of eyes are on you, but you've got to be careful. If you're not, that temper of yours will be all you have left.

**Nathan:** I just don't know if people are ever going to forget the mistakes I've made.

**Whitey:** The important thing is for you to get past them. I mean this is not going to go away just by playing better. You've got to live better.

**Nathan:** Oh… You're right. I get it, coach.

**Whitey:** Nathan, I just don't want you to look back down the road in a couple of years and wonder what might have been. We all know where that path can lead a man.

**Nathan:** Dan.

**Whitey:** For the record, that last shot was a hell of a move.

(Whitey laughs and gets up and walks up to sit down next to Lucas.)

**Lucas:** Hey coach.

**Whitey:** Hey.

**Lucas:** So, 37 years of coaching. Where's this night rank?

**Whitey:** Eh, this would be number 3. Number two was you're high school championship.

(Lucas laughs.)

**Lucas:** What was the first?

**Whitey:** The first was the night Camilla agreed to join a scrawny kid just embarking on a 37 year coaching career.

(He smiles and Lucas looks down at his phone to a picture of Peyton.)

**Lucas:** There's more important things in life than basketball.

**Whitey:** That's right.

**Lucas:** Coach, you wouldn't mind dropping me by the airport would you?

**Whitey:** I'd be happy to son.

**

* * *

PEYTON'S WORK**

(Peyton hits a copy machine and another worker comes in.)

**Worker:** Hey Sawyer, you got a call on line 1.

**Peyton:** Thanks.

(She walks over to the phone and picks it up.)

**Peyton:** This is Peyton.

**Lucas:** Hey, it's me.

**Peyton:** I've been trying to cal you all morning. I watched the game highlights online. I wish I could have been there.

**Lucas:** Yeah, me too. So uh, what are you wearing?

**Peyton:** Luke, I can't do that right now! I'm at work.

**Lucas:** Well, I'm thinking the Pink Floyd T over the long sleeve white shirt, maybe those sexy jeans with the hole in the knee.

(Peyton looks down as he describes her outfit.)

**Peyton:** Wow, you are good.

**Lucas:** Yes, I am. Really good.

(He walks up behind her.)

**Peyton:** Luke!

(She runs to him and hugs him.)

**Peyton:** Hi! I can't believe you're here!

**Lucas:** Yeah, well since you couldn't come see me.

(They kiss.)

**Peyton:** Hi.

**Lucas:** Hi. So uh, this is marketing and distribution?

**Peyton:** Um…

**

* * *

HALLWAY**

**Peyton:** So I might have painted up my job description just a little. Basically, I work in the mailroom.

**Lucas:** Well, that's Hollywood right? It's always about the spin. I bet you know more about music than most of these tools.

**Peyton:** Shh, you are going to get me in trouble. And they are not all tools, okay.

**Blake:** Not in the box, on my desk!

**Peyton:** Right, I'm sorry.

**Blake:** And you, onion bagel, light on the cream cheese.

**Lucas:** Right away, Carl.

**Blake:** It's Blake.

**Lucas:** Well, it's good to see they're nice.

**Peyton:** Yeah.

**Lucas:** No, seriously, why do you put up with this?

**Peyton:** I'll show you why. See that girl right there? Three months ago, she was in the mailroom and now she's a junior ANR exec.

**Lucas:** Yeah, but I bet she didn't produce two albums before she graduated high school.

**Peyton:** Okay, you're going to have to go before you get us both fired.

**Lucas:** Alright, look, I got dinner reservations for us at 8. Is that too late.

**Peyton:** No, actually, it's kinda early. We usually go til at least nine.

**Lucas:** Okay then, its 9:30.

**Peyton:** Perfect, I'll meet you at the restaurant. Just text me the address, okay?

**Lucas:** Alright.

(They kiss.)

**Peyton:** God Luke, it's so good to see you. Bye.

**

* * *

THE RESTAURANT**

(Peyton is late but finally walks in.)

**Peyton:** Hi. I'm sorry I'm so late. I got stuck going over the canyon.

**Lucas:** its okay, I'm just glad you're here.

**Peyton:** God look at you.

**Lucas:** What?

**Peyton:** No, I haven't seen a suit on somebody in so long unless they're an agent or lawyer or a successful novelist.

**Lucas:** Well, I don't know about that. I get a new rejection letter everyday.

**Peyton:** Luke, you're book is good. It's going to happen, I know it.

**

* * *

THE RESTAURANT – LATER IN THE MEAL**

**Peyton:** So, when the executives blow off the shows, we get the tickets. Like Monday I went and saw Ryan Adams at the Viper room, and Wednesday was Tegan and Sara at the Roxy, and I dunno, it blows my mind ya know, these are bands I grew up listening to and now I've got a front row seat.

**Lucas:** That's great. You know we've had our fair share of bands too, in Tree Hill, thanks to you.

**Peyton:** God, anyway, enough about me. You won a freaking championship. I wanna hear everything!

**Lucas:** Well, Whitey's gonna step down as head coach. He wants me to take over the team. I mean this will be good for Nathan, and he thinks I'm ready.

**Peyton:** Luke, that's incredible.

**Lucas:** Yeah, the salary, benefits, big office space.

**Peyton:** Wow, it sounds very… adult.

**Lucas:** I got that song you sent.

**Peyton:** Oh, you know what I have something else for you too. I made you a mix of a bunch of stuff that doesn't street for a couple of months.

**Lucas:** Thank you… I got you something to… um…

(Peyton's phone rings.)

**Peyton:** Oh crap, I'm sorry. It's work.

**Lucas:** Don't answer it.

**Peyton:** They're just going to keep calling back. Hello? Well, yeah… right now? Yeah I'm… of course I like my job. Okay. Right away, sir.

(She shuts the phone.)

**Peyton:** I'm sorry.

**Lucas:** Well can't you just stay for desert?

**Peyton:** I'll tell you what. How bout we have desert back at my place.

**Lucas:** Or, how bout at our room at the Beverly Hilton.

**Peyton:** Luke, you did not have to do that.

**Lucas:** I wanted to.

**Peyton:** Alright, this is going to be quick. I'll be there by 11. I promise.

**Lucas:** Alright.

(They kiss.)

**Peyton:** Bye.

**

* * *

THE HOTEL ROOM**

(Peyton is late and Lucas walks around the room and then falls asleep, dropping a small box on the floor.)

**

* * *

THE HOTEL ROOM**

(Lucas wakes up and Peyton is there, sitting in a chair.)

**Lucas:** Hey, when'd you get here?

**Peyton:** Oh, I don't know… Like an hour ago.

**Lucas:** You know, you could have woke me up.

**Peyton:** Luke, what is this?

(She's holding the little box.)

**Peyton:** I couldn't bring myself to open it but I've just been sitting here thinking about how much I love you.

(Lucas gets up and walks over to her and gets on his knees.)

**Lucas:** Well, I wanted it to be a surprise but, um… Peyton I love you and I want us to be together forever.

(He starts to open the box but Peyton covers it up.)

**Peyton:** Luke, wait, okay?

**Lucas:** I know it was a bit sudden okay, but you know yesterday was a great day. And I'm sitting on the bus and I realize that none of my great days in my life matter without you. You're the one I want next to me if my dreams come true. You're the one I want next to me if they don't. As long as I have you, nothing else matters.

**Peyton:** There's… It's just not as simple as that okay, there's a lot we have to talk about.

**Lucas:** I know but we'll figure out the details when we get back to Tree Hill.

**Peyton:** Okay, I know that's home for you, and I miss it sometimes, I do, but for me Tree Hill is two dead moms and a psycho stalker and some really painful memories. You know, I actually had to move out toHollywood to get away from all the drama. So right now, this is my home and the only thing that's missing is you…

**Lucas:** Then I'll move here.

**Peyton:** No, Luke honey. Whitey believes in you and Nathan needs you. And if I ask you to walk away from your dream you're going to wake up one day and you're going to resent me for it. The same way I would feel if you asked me to leaveL.A.

**Lucas:** Peyton, you get people coffee and you deliver mail. You were doing more than that in Tree Hill.

**Peyton:** Well, I love you for believing that, but I have to prove that to myself. Now you see that's the thing; we both have so much we want to do with our lives. And we're only nineteen.

**Lucas:** And Nathan and Haley were a lot younger than that.

**Peyton:** Yeah, okay and we see how easy that's been. Come on, in another year.

**Lucas:** Peyton, we've seen each other three times in the past year. We go days without talking. We trade a few emails. We've already grown so far apart. Who knows where we'll be a year from now.

**Peyton:** Luke, if you can't trust that our love can make it one year, I don't understand how we can be talking about forever right now.

**Lucas:** You're saying no.

**Peyton:** No. I am not saying, no. I'm saying not now. I want to marry you someday.

(He pulls his arm away from her.)

**Peyton:** Hey, don't do that. Don't pull away from me, okay. I want us to be together. I love you so much.

**Lucas:** Just not enough.

**Peyton:** Okay. Can we take this back? Can we just pretend like you never woke up? Please?

**Lucas:** I don't think that we can.

**Peyton:** I'm afraid that this conversation is going to end with…

**Lucas:** Goodbye.

**Peyton:** Luke, don't. Come here. Our dreams are going to come true, Lucas. My music and your novel. It's going to happen, I know it.

(They lie down together.)

**

* * *

THE HOTEL – NEXT MORNING**

(Lucas is watching Peyton sleep. He gets up and kisses her cheek and puts her CD on the pillow then leaves the hotel room.)

**Lucas:** Bye, Peyton.

(She wakes up.)

**Peyton:** Luke?

(She picks up the CD and realizes that he's gone.)

**

* * *

THE AIRPORT**

**Attendant:** Hi.

**Lucas:** I'm sorry to bother you, but I have to get back a little sooner than expected.

**Attendant:** We'll see what we can do.

**Lucas:** Thanks.

(His phone goes off.)

**Lucas:** Excuse me one second.

(He answers the phone.)

**Lucas:** Hello?

**Lindsey:** Hi, is this Lucas Scott?

**Lucas:** Yeah, who's this?

**Lindsey:** My name is Lindsey Strauss; I'm a junior editor at Putnam and Pratt. I uh, read your novel.

**Lucas:** Oh, well it's nice of you to call. Everyone else just sends the rejection letters first class.

**Lindsey:** Actually, I loved it, and I passed it onto my boss and he feels the same way. Hello?

**Lucas:** I, I, I… I'm still here.

**Lindsey:** What I'm saying is, we want to publish you're book Lucas. How soon can you be in New York?

**Lucas:** Uh… I'll figure it out. Yeah Okay, I look forward to seeing you too. Bye. I need to go to New York. They're publishing my novel.

**Attendant:** Congratulations. Must be a dream come true.

(He looks at his phone and thinks about calling Peyton but doesn't.)

**Attendant:** All set.

(He takes the ticket and leaves.)

**

* * *

PEYTON'S WORK**

(She's pushing a mail cart and crying.)

**Blake:** Okay, I need you to go on a coffee run.

**Peyton:** Okay, in a minute.

**Blake:** I don't have a minute. Hey!

**Peyton:** I said I need a minute!

**

* * *

BAR**

(Lucas is meeting with the editor and Lindsey.)

**Man:** Don't get me wrong, you're writings good. I'm not going to lie to you, but to find out your father was a convicted murder, that's exactly the kind of hook we need in today's market.

**Lindsey:** I think our newest literary talent needs a drink.

**Man:** When you're done, let's talk about changing that title.

**Lucas:** What's wrong with the title?

**Lindsey:** They say that about every book. I love the title. A murder of crows, a parliament of owls…

**Lucas:** You seem a little young to be an editor.

**Lindsey:** Yeah, well you seem kinda young to have a book being published.

**Lucas:** Fair enough.

**Lindsey:** The truth is your novel's my first. I graduated last year, my dad runs the company, but I need to prove myself like everyone else, maybe more.

**Lucas:** Mhm. I know how that is.

**Lindsey:** Luke, I don't care who you're father is. I read a lot of manuscripts but yours was the first one that actually spoke to me. I mean yeah, there's some rough parts, but your writing has truth, soul…

**Lucas:** Rough parts?

**Lindsey:** Look, I promise as your editor, I'll always be faithful to your voice, but there's some work to do. It'll take six months before it's ready for publication, maybe longer.

**Lucas:** That long?

**Lindsey:** We're talking late hours, long nights, heated arguments. It'll probably feel like we're married. That was a joke.

**Lucas:** It's just been a long day, that's all.

**Lindsey:** Well then, you better get some rest because you start on Monday.

**Lucas:** Hey, Lindsey, wait, um… I just want to say thank you for changing my life.

**Lindsey:** That was all you Lucas. But can I ask you something?

**Lucas:** Yeah.

**Lindsey:** The Luke and Peyton in the novel…

**Lucas:** No.

**Lindsey:** Huh… I'm sorry… I was rooting for them. See you Monday.

(Lindsey walks away and a hostess comes up to Lucas.)

**Hostess:** Excuse me Mr. Scott, there's someone here to see you, she says to tell you she's from Tree Hill.

**Brooke:** Well, Well. Lucas Scott.

**Lucas:** You got my message.

**Brooke:** Oh, did you think I was going to miss the chance to spend a night on the town with a soon to be best selling author?

**Lucas:** God, it is good to see you Brooke.

**Brooke:** Yeah.

**

* * *

BROOKE'S HOUSE**

**Brooke:** So then my mom moved up here with me fromL.A. So they wouldn't travel so much. I think they should just call it what is trial separation. I can't believe you're books going to be published. You're going to be such a rock star.

**Lucas:** Come on, you're the one with the big clothing line.

**Brooke:** True, but my mom thinks that we can do better with that too. Check this out. It's her plans to take Clothes over Bros to the next level. We have high end couture, a cosmetic company and my own magazine.

**Lucas:** B. Davis? Hey wait; you could give my book its first good review.

**Brooke:** You know sometimes expanding seems like a good idea. Sometimes I don't know. This is the most time I've spent with my mom since the maternity ward but I'm scared if I let her in that Clothes over Bros isn't going to be mine anymore ya know.

**Lucas:** Yeah, I know what you mean. There's this editor girl, Lindsey, she just wants to make all these changes to my novel and…

**Brooke:** Pretty high class problems we got… we should be celebrating not complaining. Where's Peyton? She should be so thrilled for you.

**Lucas:** We broke up.

**Brooke:** Shut up. Oh, Luke… I'm sorry. What happened?

**Lucas:** I went toL.A., asked her to marry me and she said no.

**Brooke:** Are you stupid? You stormedL.A. and you went all Naley on her? Did you even buy a ring?

(Lucas shows her the ring.)

**Brooke:** Oh!

**Lucas:** She never even saw it.

**Brooke:** How do you propose to someone without them seeing the ring?

**Lucas:** Well, I got down on one knee and

(He gets down on his knee.)

**Lucas:** um, I said, I want us to be together forever.

(Victoria walks in and sees Lucas on one knee. She gasps and drops her bags.)

**Brooke:** Never mind, you definitely did it right.

**

* * *

RESTAURANT**

(Brooke and Lucas are at a table.)

**Brooke:** Did you see the look on her face? It looked like someone spewed on her tennis shoes.

**Lucas:** I'm really glad you're enjoying this.

**Brooke:** Oh come on Luke, you and Peyton will work it out.

**Lucas:** I don't think so, Brooke, not this time.

**Brooke:** Well, it sounds to me like you gave her an ultimatum, and trust me there is no quicker way to paralyze a girl.

**Lucas:** Okay um, how many times have you talked to Peyton since you leftL.A.?

**Brooke:** That's not fair. We're both really busy.

**Lucas:** And today she broke up with her boyfriend. Has she called you yet? Things have changed.

**Brooke:** I think you're saying that because your hurt, and I get it, but I don't think you really mean it. You know what; I think we need to get drunk. Really, really, good and drunk. First let me see the ring again. I'll give you a designer's opinion.

(Lucas gives her the ring.)

**Brooke:** I think it's really nice.

(A woman walks by and sees the ring and thinks Lucas has proposed to Brooke.)

**Woman:** Well, well, congratulations!

(She claps and so does everyone else.)

**Brooke:** Oh, no.

**Woman:** Champagne on the house. We have an engagement.

**Brooke:** No… Champagne on the house…

(She puts on the ring and smiles.)

**

* * *

LUCAS' ROOM  
**

**Brooke:** Alright Boozy… Let's get you to bed. Come on.

(She helps Lucas to the bed.)

**Brooke:** Alright.

**Lucas:** The bed is spinning.

**Brooke:** You're going to be okay. I'm going to get you into some jammies and I'm going to take a cab home and you can sleep it off.

(She unbuttons his shirt.)

**Brooke:** Here.

(Lucas pulls her forward)

**Lucas:** Or you could stay.

(He kisses her.)

(She pushes him away.)

**Brooke:** Okay, I think that might be the second stupidest thing you've done in the past 24 hours. Luke, we're not in high school anymore. And I love Peyton, and even if you don't want to admit it right now, so do you. Okay?

**Lucas:** I feel lost Brooke. I don't know what to do without her.

**Brooke:** Alright, you remember when I started Clothes over Bros? It was right after we broke up and I was trying to mend my broken heart by focusing on my work. And you need to do the same right now. You need to go out there and become the best person, the best writer that you can be, and then you approach Peyton, and if she comes back to you, then you know it's meant to be. Okay?

(She takes the ring off and hands it to him.)

**Brooke:** I'm going to go, and you probably won't see me for a while. Lucas Scott is going to change the world someday and he doesn't even know it yet.

(She kisses his forehead.)

**Brooke:** Bye Luke.

(Lucas looks down at the ring in the palm of his hand.)

**

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK - LUCAS' HOUSE**

(He's looking at the ring then puts it back in the top drawer.)

(He sighs and looks at the picture again. Grabbing his keys he walks out.)

**

* * *

NATHAN AND HALEY'S HOUSE**

(Haley is putting up trophies and Nathan comes in, still on his crutches.)

**Nathan:** What are you doing?

**Haley:** Oh, just thought it was time to get these out of Jamie's closet. He's proud of his daddy. So am I.

**Nathan:** That's the first Cobras championship.

**Haley:** Yeah, you were so great in that game. You should never be ashamed of your achievements.

**Nathan:** The only thing I'm ashamed of is the person I've been for the past few months. That's all going to change. Hey… I know we're not the couple we used to be, but we're going to get there. I know it.

(They kiss.)

**

* * *

THE BEACH**

(Peyton is sat on the beach watching the waves. Lucas walks up to her and sits down beside her.)

**Peyton:** Do you ever wonder if we chose the right paths?

**Lucas:** Always. You?

**Peyton:** Sometimes.

(They sit in silence.)

**Lucas:** I miss you.

(They both turn and look at each other.)


	6. Chapter 6

**PEYTON'S OLD HOUSE**

(Peyton is standing in front of the house she used to live in, a girl walks outside.)

**Molly:** Can I help you?

(Peyton points to the window of her old room.)

**Peyton:** Is that your room?

(Molly looks up and nods.)

**Peyton:** It used to be mine.

**Molly:** Wanna see it?

**Peyton:** You sure? I could be a psycho, you don't know, it happens.

**Molly:** You're not a psycho, you're Peyton. Come on.

(Molly motions for Peyton to follow her inside.)

**

* * *

PEYTON'S OLD BEDROOM**

**Peyton:** Wow, it's different. Um…

**Molly:** Molly.

**Peyton:** Molly, yeah. God, ya know when I lived here, the walls were red.

**Molly:** A red bedroom? That's crazy.

**Peyton:** Oh, I don't know, it was everything I wanted it to be. No, I mean, this is nice too.

**Molly:** Thanks.

**Peyton:** Yeah.

**Molly:** So you really loved him, huh?

(Peyton looks at her, surprised.)

**Molly:** Lucas.

**Peyton:** Are you some kind of psychic?

(Molly opens the closet door.)

**Molly:** Was it really True Love Always?

(Peyton stares at the door.)

**

* * *

THE RECORDING STUDIO**

(Haley walks in.)

**Victoria:** One would think that since they charge by the hour on this little venture that one would be more punctual.

**Haley:** Um, you're Brooke's mom, right?

**Victoria:** Victoria, also known as the money behind, whatever this is. You're the producer?

**Haley:** Yeah, I'm Haley. It's nice to meet you I'm a good friend of Brooke's.

(She holds her hand out.)

**Victoria:** Ah, Brooke has so many good friends since her success.

(She keeps her arms folded and Haley puts her hand down.)

**Victoria:** Having said that, I'd like to have a listen to our investment.

**Haley:** Okay, I'll just give Peyton a call.

**Victoria:** No, I really don't have time for that, and God knows what gutter Peyton Sawyer is lying in, so if you don't mind…

**Haley:** Yeah.

(Haley walks up to Mia and whispers with her.)

**Mia:** Um, that person creeps me out.

**Haley:** Yeah, I know me too. Listen, you're going to do great, you're fine. I just want you to play her a few bars of 'no good', and uh, we'll make her happy okay?

**Mia:** Right, like that old thing could ever be happy.

**Haley:** Okay…

(She turns to Victoria.)

**Haley:** Okay, obviously, this is the acoustic version. But Mia really is great and I just think you're really going to love her, so if you want to come into the booth with me…

**Victoria:** I'm comfortable here. Thank you.

**Haley:** Okay…

(Haley goes into the booth.)

**Haley:** Okay Mia, whenever you're ready. The song is called 'No Good'.

(Mia plays a few notes and sings a line.)

**Victoria:** Okay, thank you thank you.

**Haley:** No, no, no.

(She runs into the room.)

**Victoria:** The songs called 'no good'? Appropriate. Okay, so this is a huge waste of money.

**Haley:** But, well…

**Victoria:** I would say it was a waste of time, but you all failed so quickly that it really wasn't. So when you locate Peyton in that gutter. You let her know that I would like to speak with her before this catastrophe goes any further.

(Victoria storms out and Haley lets out a sigh.)

**

* * *

RECORDING STUDIO**

(Peyton comes in.)

**Peyton:** Hey, okay, tell me again what happened. She walked in…

**Haley:** Yeah, I walked in and Bitch-toria was waiting. Next thing I know, she scares Mia half to death and then Mia's gone.

**Peyton:** Gone where?

**Haley:** I dunno, she just packed up her stuff, said she sucked a bunch of times and then took off.

(Julian walks through the door.)

**Julian:** Hey Ladies

**Haley:** Hey Julian.

**Julian:** Have you found Mia yet?

(Haley sighs.)

**Haley:** No

**Peyton:** I'm sorry can you just give us a few minutes?

(Julian nods and walks out of the booth.)

**Peyton:** Alright, what is Julian doing here?

**Haley:** When I couldn't get a hold of you, I called him to find out where you were.

**Peyton:** Okay, next time please don't get him involved

**Haley:** Peyton he's your boyfriend, why don't you want him here?

**Peyton:** Because he just interferes.

**Haley:** He just wanted to help Peyton.

**Peyton:** I know.

(Haley's confused and Peyton sighs.)

**

* * *

CLOTHES OVA BROS**

(Peyton walks in.)

**Peyton:** Your moms a bitch!

**Brooke:** What happened?

**Peyton:** She went to the recording studio and freaked out Mia who is now M.I.A. Imagine that, and now I don't have an artist.

**Brooke:** I'm sorry Peyton, I'll talk to her.

**Peyton:** Well it's either that or my fist talks to her face and that's going to be a longer conversation.

**Brooke:** I will I'm sorry.

**Peyton:** Thank you. I'm gonna see you at home. I gotta find Mia.

(Peyton leaves.)

**

* * *

PEYTON'S OFFICE**

(Julian walks in.)

**Julian:** We need to talk.

**Peyton:** Look Julian can we talk about this later.

**Julian:** What the hell Peyton? We talk about this now.

**Peyton:** Okay, in case you haven't noticed, I have a few other problems to deal with right now. You see this office? This big empty office for a label with no artist.

**Julian:** Oh, you mean the office lover boy Lucas gave you.

**Peyton:** Okay, I can't do this right now.

**Julian:** Peyton?

**Peyton:** Julian, Mia's missing. Okay. Brooke's mom is killing me, I quit my job, I moved back home, and I can't do this right now.

**Julian:** Then let me help you?

**Peyton:** Please just go home. I'll see you later.

**Julian:** Okay…

**

* * *

THHS LUCAS' OFFICE**

**Q:** What's so important Coach gotta see me on the weekend, man?

(Haley turns around and looks at Quentin.)

**Q:** Well, well, Mrs. James Scott.

**Lucas:** Have a seat Q.

**Q:** Alright.

**Lucas:** So uh, Mrs. Scott here says that you recently left her class, despite the threats of receiving a failing grade for the quarter.

**Q:** Yeah, that was just a little misunderstanding.

**Lucas:** Oh.

**Q:** But it's all good now, right Ms. J.S.?

**Haley:** No, Quentin. I warned you about that and I'm going to stand by it.

**Q:** Ooh.

**Haley:** But I do know how important basketball is to you so I've figured out a way for you to make up your grade. This book is called 'Les Miserables'. Do you know it?

(Quentin Laughs.)

**Haley:** Good, I'm glad. Now you can read it over the course of the year, turn in bi-weekly book reports for extra credit, and as long as you meet your deadlines, you'll remain eligible to play.

**Q:** And if I don't?

**Haley:** I'm not going to give preferential treatment to any student in my class.

**Lucas:** What do you say Q? Do we have a deal?

**Q:** I'll think about it.

**

* * *

THE RIVER COURT**

(Q is playing basketball and Nathan comes up.)

**Nathan:** That's a great move. It's a shame no ones going to see it this year unless you read the book.

**Q:** My gosh man, what is this? Bad cop, dumb cop. Man, I said I'd think about it. What's it to you anyway?

**Nathan:** Well it matters to Haley, so it matters to me. She tends not to give up on people as easily as I do.

**Q:** Or maybe wifey's just a little afraid I'm about to break her man's scoring record huh? So she assigns me some crap book because she know I won't do it.

**Nathan:** There's a problem with that theory. You're not good enough to beat my scoring record.

**Q:** Right, you don't think so?

**Nathan:** No.

**Q:** Okay.

**Nathan:** See, there's one thing that every great player has, and that's the will to do whatever it takes to be the best. I don't see that in you Q and at this point, you don't even have a team so um, maybe you should think about that.

**Q:** And what team you got washout? Huh? You're so great right? Where your team at?

**Nathan:** I have a team. Everyday I wake up and I put on the uniform. Mistakes, regret, what could have been. And if I could go back and change all that, just by reading a book, trust me, I'd read the book. And if not, well then welcome to the team Q.

**

* * *

CLOTHES OVA BROS**

(Peyton is drawing.)

**Brooke:** Yeah, that's good. And I can do a whole line of t-shirts with slogans like 'zero is not a size'…

**Peyton:** And 'my mom hates all my friends'…

**Brooke:** Hey, she's not horrible all the time… You haven't been around for the last couple of years, she cares about me.

(Victoria walks in.)

**Victoria:** Brooke Penelope Davis!

**Millicent:** I'll be in the back.

**Victoria:** Did you schedule a conference call with Macy's?!

**Brooke:** Yeah, cuz I was thinking…

**Victoria:** Well don't! In case you have to hear it, you have zero business sense.

**Brooke:** Mom…

**Victoria:** Let me finish. The last three years, I've been calling the shots and look how this company has grown. You're a talented designer Brooke but you don't spin the straw into gold, I do. Truth be told, you're not smart enough to do it.

(She turns to leave and Peyton gets up angry and follows her.)

**

* * *

OUTSIDE CLOTHES OVA BROS**

**Peyton:** Hey, Ice Queen! Stop being such a bitch to your daughter.

**Victoria:** And did my daughter pay you to say that?

**Peyton:** No, I came up with that one for free.

**Victoria:** Well I advise that you keep your little underachieving mouth shut because my relationship with my daughter is none of your business.

**Peyton:** No, it is when you tear her down and call her stupid. See the truth is you're actually worried she's smart and that's a threat to you because when she figures out how to do the business part of this company, goodbye Victoria.

**Victoria:** You're one to talk. Once I convince Brooke that you're just another leech sucking off the money teat, you'll be broke and worthless.

**Peyton:** I meant what I said. Stop tearing down your daughter. She might have to bite her tongue with you because you're her mother but you are not mine.

**Victoria:** No, I am not. As a matter of fact, it is quite clear that you never had a mother.

**Peyton:** Yeah, neither did Brooke.

**

* * *

NATHAN AND HALEY'S DINING ROOM**

**Haley:** So what's going on with your writing Luke? How's it coming?

**Lucas:** Good actually. I'm kind of on a roll lately.

**Nathan:** Someone's been inspired.

**Haley:** I wonder who he finds so inspiring?

**Lucas:** Ok shut up guys. So how's physical therapy, Nate?

**Nathan:** Pretty good man, um, sore a lot these days. Spending a lot of time in the pool.

(He looks up at Haley.)

**Nathan:** Where's you're head Hales?

**Haley:** Um… Quentin. I give him a second chance that could turn things around and I'm not sure if he's going to take it.

**Lucas:** He will if he wants to play. But sometimes you just don't know people.

**Haley:** Speaking of not knowing people Victoria has literally been driving Peyton crazy. I couldn't believe it Peyton even snapped at Julian today; it was so not like her.

**Lucas:** Oh, well I'm sure the stress of Victoria is just making her have an off day.

**Haley:** Yeah, I don't know, there seemed to be more to it than that.

**Nathan:** Well knowing Sawyer she will be back to her normal self in no time. But she sure can be feisty, good luck Julian.

(They all laugh.)

(Jamie comes into the room.)

**Jamie:** What's so funny?

**Haley:** Uh, I'll tell you what's not funny, the fact that you're down here instead of upstairs sleeping like you're supposed to be.

**Jamie:** I'm not tired.

**Carrie:** I'll get him.

**Haley:** I got it. Jamie, bed now.

**Jamie:** Daddy, can you take me?

**Nathan:** Jamie, you listen to your mother okay. Now go on upstairs. We'll be up in a couple of seconds to tuck you in.

**Lucas:** He's too cute man.

**Nathan:** He uses it, trust me. Now he's scared to death to go to bed because of Dan.

**Lucas:** Yeah, but can you blame him? Hell I had nightmares about Dan til I was what… nineteen.

**Haley:** Think we should go talk to him?

(Nathan nods.)

**Haley:** Excuse us. Lucas can you...

(Lucas begins clearing the table.)

**Lucas:** I'm already on it.

**

* * *

TRIC**

(Peyton, Brooke & Millicent are at the bar.)

**Brooke:** This is pretty nice P. Sawyer, fully stocked bar steps from your office. Complete with a hot bartender might I add.

(Fan girl walks up.)

**Fan girl:** Hi.

**Brooke:** Hi.

**Fan girl:** I'm sorry to bother you, can I get an autograph?

**Brooke:** Yeah.

**Fan girl:** It's Amy.

**Brooke:** Okay.

(She signs and hands it back to the girl.)

**Fan girl:** Thanks.

**Peyton:** Well, okay. So aside from noticing hot bartenders, how has your love life been?

**Brooke:** No comment.

**Millicent:** She sleeps around a lot but there's no one special.

**Brooke:** You can be fired you know that right?

**Peyton:** Um, yeah, but then she'd just come work for me and you'd still be paying her.

**Brooke:** Okay, not calling myself famous or anything but the celebrity makes it a little hard to meet somebody that you can trust.

**

* * *

JAMIE'S ROOM**

(Jamie is in bed holding Nathan's cane for protection.)

**Nathan:** Buddy, I've been looking for that.

**Jamie:** It keeps me safe from Grandpa.

**Haley:** Um… baby listen we uh, we try to protect you from things because we love you and that's why we didn't tell you the truth about Grandpa Dan. The truth is, um. He did some bad things and he needed to go away.

**Jamie:** Is he ever going to come back?

**Nathan:** Maybe, someday, but no matter what you're always going to be safe with us. Mommy and Daddy are never going to let anything happen to you, okay?

**Jamie:** Okay, but just in case can you maybe check in the closet and under the bed?

**Nathan:** Yeah, I think so.

**

* * *

TRIC**

(Brooke is taking pictures with fan girls.)

**Peyton:** Oh, that looks good.

**Brooke:** So you guys ready to go?

**Peyton:** Yeah.

**Millicent:** Hot bartender guy coming this way.

**Brooke:** Told you, he couldn't resist.

**Owen:** Brooke Davis? Could you maybe sign this for me?

**Brooke:** Who should I make it out to?

**Owen:** You can make it out to Tric for 37 dollars. It's your bar tab.

**Brooke:** Oh, I thought you were asking for my autograph.

**Owen:** Not really an autograph kind of guy, especially when I have no idea who the person is.

**Brooke:** Brooke Davis, I have a line called Clothes over Bros. Clothing.

**Owen:** I'm more of a t-shirt and jeans guy. I mean, if you're name is Levi Strauss…

**Peyton:** My name is Peyton. Actually I have an office, right in there. This is Millicent, and you know…

**Owen:** Brooke, right? She makes clothes apparently.

**Peyton:** Yes.

**Owen:** Well, I'm Owen. Let me know if you want my autograph.

(He walks away.)

**Peyton:** Nice work B. Davis.

**Brooke:** Shut up. Let's go.

(Peyton spots Mia.)

**Peyton:** You know what I'm going to meet you at home.

(Peyton walks away.)

**Brooke:** He's so hot.

**

* * *

PEYTON'S OFFICE**

(Peyton is talking to Mia.)

**Mia:** I'm sorry I disappeared. I just need time to think about everything and honestly, I don't think I'm the one to do all of this with, to start your label with.

**Peyton:** Because you're scared?

**Mia:** Because I don't think I'm ready and I know how important it is to you…

**Peyton:** Okay, Mia, why do you write songs?

**Mia:** What do you mean?

**Peyton:** Like when you think about your career, what do you want? What's going to be enough?

**Mia:** I don't know.

**Peyton:** Alright. Maybe you're right. Maybe you're not ready.

**Mia:** I want to help someone. I wanna reach that girl or that boy who wakes up one day and feels like it's not worth it anymore.

**Peyton:** Why, because you've been that person?

**Mia:** Maybe. It's like, I don't need to be famous and I don't need all the money in the world, it's not about that. It's about that girl who's having a horrible day and she hears your song and for five minutes, there's hope ya know? It's like for five minutes the world's not such a scary place for her anymore. You asked what's going to be enough. That'll be enough. That'll be more than enough.

**Peyton:** I take it back. Maybe you are ready.

**

* * *

CLOTHES OVA BROS**

(Victoria is sitting on the sofa and Brooke comes in.)

**Brooke:** You're working late.

**Victoria:** Someone has to right?

**Brooke:** Mom, I know this has all been really hard on you but I just need you to trust me okay? And no matter what happens, I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and I appreciate you and maybe I don't say that enough.

**Victoria:** Of course I trust you honey. More than that, I love you. I'm so proud of you. I wouldn't miss this for the world. Come here.

(Brooke wakes up at home.)

**

* * *

CLOTHES OVA BROS**

(Victoria is sitting on the sofa and Brooke walks in.)

**Brooke:** You're working late.

**Victoria:** Someone has to right?

**Brooke:** Mom, I know this has all been really hard on you but I just need you to trust me okay? And no matter what happens, I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and I appreciate you and maybe I don't say that enough.

**Victoria:** Whatever. You can lock up.

(Brooke starts to cry as Victoria gets up.)

**

* * *

TRIC**

(Outside Lucas pulls up and sees the lights on.)

**

* * *

PEYTON'S OFFICE**

**Lucas:** I saw your light on. Which isn't that surprising, I mean I know how hard you work.

(He walks in and sits down.)

**Lucas:** You know you haven't really been yourself lately Peyton. I mean, not the Peyton I remember.

**Peyton:** Yeah, well I haven't been that Peyton for three years.

**Lucas:** What's going on?

**Peyton:** Kay. I went by my old house. There's a teenaged girl living there now, and she showed me my closet door and you know what that said? Lucas and Peyton, true love always. But we didn't get always Lucas because you walked away, after I told you I loved you and wanted to marry you someday, you walked away. And now you're telling me you miss me and what am I meant to do with that Lucas, when you gave up on us.

**Lucas:** We were meant to be True Love always, but now you've moved on, so I guess I'm not the only one that gave up on us.

**Peyton:** No. Don't you dare say I gave up on us. I had to move on because it was clear you weren't ever coming back. God Luke. I wanted you so bad.

(Lucas stands, angry.)

**Lucas:** What do you want from me Peyton? To tell you that walking away from you was the biggest mistake of my life, because it is. And I have to live with that mistake everyday.

**Peyton:** Then why didn't you come back. I'l tell you why you didn't think our love could make it so you gave up.

(She gets up and walks towards some shelves.)

**Lucas:** That's great Peyton! You wanna talk truth?! Let's tell the truth!

**Peyton:** Okay.

**Lucas:** You gave up on me, that's why you didn't say yes! You didn't think I could do it. You didn't think I could get my novel published. Maybe you just didn't care, because it wasn't about you or what you wanted.

**Peyton:** Well if that's the truth, if I never cared… then how come every time I see this stupid book I buy it? Every stupid damn time Luke! You said I was great!

(She flings a book at him.)

**Peyton:** You said I could be great!

(She throws another.)

**Peyton:** You said we were destined to be together!

(She throws some more.)

**Peyton:** You said it to the world, you said it to me, and I wish you never had because you did not mean any of it. Oh god.

**Lucas:** Peyton.

**Peyton:** Okay, you know what, I wanna pay rent, I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I'll figure it out, I just… whatever this is I don't feel right about it.

**Lucas:** It's called me being nice to you. Like I told Julian I don't his or your money for this place.

**Peyton:** What?

**Lucas:** You know maybe you should just go home to your boyfriend.

**

* * *

TRIC**

(Julian is outside at a stop sign and sees Lucas' car parked by Peyton's.)


	7. Chapter 7

*Ok guys I've tried to upload a few chapters tonight and would really appreciate hearing what you think so far. Thanks*

**TRIC**

(Brooke is standing at the bar.)

**Brooke: **Alright guys, bring it in. It has been way too long since we've all hung out together and this is the first time we're all drinking together. Legally, that is. So, here's to hanging with our crew, the old and the new, and to everyone getting what they want.

**Haley: **I guess one shot won't kill us huh?

(They all take a shot and make ugly faces.)

**Haley: **Maybe it will. Brooke, what was that?

**Brooke: **I wanted something that would remind everyone of me so they mixed their most popular liquor with their sweetest. The bartender did name it a Brooke Davis. Isn't that right?

**Owen: **Actually, I think you named it that.

**Brooke: **Well.

**Owen: **I call it Tequila and Grenadine.

**Haley: **It's disgusting.

(Haley walks away leaving Brooke at the bar.)

**Brooke: **Ya know, not many people can handle a Brooke Davis.

**Owen: **Well, it's definitely one of a kind.

(Owen walks away and Brooke leans against the bar and smiles.)

**

* * *

TRIC**

(Peyton and Julian are talking.)

**Julian: **Wow. I'm so proud of my girl for getting the Honorary Title to perform.

**Peyton: **Well I can be pretty persuasive.

(Julian kisses Peyton)

**Julian: **Oh really?

(Peyton looks over at Lucas who is watching her.)

**Peyton: **I'm gonna go freshen up, can you get me a drink?

**Julian: **Sure.

(Peyton walks away to the bathroom.)

**

* * *

OUTSIDE TRIC RESTROOM**

(Lucas sneaks up on Peyton and grabs her arm.)

**Lucas: **He doesn't know does he?

**Peyton: **Lucas. Know what?

**Lucas: **That you know, that he tried to pay me off.

**Peyton: **For your information, he explained everything.

**Lucas: **So you know that he told me to stay away from you.

(Peyton looks shocked.)

**Lucas: **I thought so.

**

* * *

TRIC**

(Nate and Haley are at the bar and Owen brings them drinks.)

**Owen: **There you go.

**Haley: **Thank you.

(She looks at Nate as Owen sets water in front of him.)

**Haley: **Water?

**Nathan: **I wasn't planning on drinking until Brooke forced… herself on us. It's my turn to be responsible for a change.

**Haley: **You know you've really come a long way in the last month and I'm glad to have you back. So is Jamie.

**Nathan: **Oh really, then why wasn't I invited to hang out with him and the guys then?

**Haley: **See Skills has been really strict about this no parent rule and besides, Jamie's sleepover means that you and I have the house to ourselves for a little um… private after party.

**Nathan: **My own personal champagne room?

**Haley: **Yeah. Except, you're the stripper.

(Haley smiles and walks away.)

**

* * *

TRIC**

(Peyton is on a couch and Mia walks up to her.)

**Mia: **Hey.

**Peyton: **Hey.

**Mia: **Thanks for the invite; I'm usually at home online on Saturday nights.

**Peyton: **Okay, we're going to have to work on your rock star image.

**Mia: **Well this should help. I can't tell you how much I love The Honorary Title.

**Peyton: **Oh good, how'd you like to open for them?

**Mia: **When? Tonight?!

**Peyton: **Yeah.

(Mia is about to say no but Peyton interrupts her.)

**Peyton: **It's one song okay. One song to open up and I didn't even have to unbutton a button.

**Mia: **Peyton, you didn't give me any notice, I'm not ready, I look awful. I don't even have a band Peyton.

**Peyton: **Alright, this is why I didn't tell you, I was scared you were going to run off and disappear on me again, but you look great. You can warm up in my office and the house band will back you.

**Mia: **I hate you.

(Mia gets up and walks towards the office.)

**

* * *

TRIC**

(Carrie walks in and sees Nathan and sits beside him at the bar.)

**Carrie: **Hey you.

**Nathan: **Hey. You look nice.

**Carrie: **Awe thanks. I keep thinking it's going to fall off. Where's Haley?

**Nathan: **I think she's in the ladies room.

(Owen walks up.)

**Carrie: **Hey, two shots.

**Owen: **How's tequila?

**Carrie: **Good.

**Nathan: **I'm not drinking tonight.

**Carrie: **Do you need to use the ladies room too?

**Nathan: **I'm trying to be good.

**Carrie: **Oh, I'm not.

(She drinks both shots.)

**

* * *

TRIC**

(Lucas is at a counter drinking and Peyton walks up to him and puts a check in front of him.)

**Peyton:** You're wrong.

**Lucas:** What's this?

**Peyton:** It's rent and for your information Julian would never say anything like that.

**Lucas:** I'm not taking this.

(Lucas hands the check back to Peyton.)

**Peyton:** Fine, I'll mail it.

(She picks up the check and leaves.)

**

* * *

TRIC**

(Julian walks up to Peyton.)

**Julian: **What was that about?

**Peyton: **Just trying to give Lucas his rent check. He wouldn't take it.

**Julian: **I'll sort it out.

**Peyton: **No Julian just leave it.

(Peyton walks off over to the bar. Julian walks over to Lucas.)

**Julian: **Hey! I thought I told you to stay away from Peyton.

**Lucas: **I don't have to do anything you say. Now back off.

(Lucas stares down Julian and walks away.)

**

* * *

TRIC BAR**

(The bar. Owen is pouring some liquor for Q.)

**Lucas: **Alright! That better not be yours.

**Q: **Awe, Nah. That ain't mine. I don't even drink shots. I… I'm more of a… I'm not old enough.

**Lucas: **Well then whose is it?

(Nathan walks up.)

**Nathan: **Oh, that's mine. Just walked away for a second.

**Lucas: **Walking away. Sounds like a good idea.

(Q walks away.)

(Owen walks up.)

**Owen: **Lucas right?

**Lucas: **Yeah.

**Owen: **This is for you.

(He puts a glass on the counter and opens a shot mixer, dumping a check into the glass. Lucas and Nathan look at each other and then Lucas sees Peyton across the bar. She gets up and walks away.)

**Lucas: **Why are women so screwed up?

**Nathan: **Let me guess, Peyton?

**Lucas: **How'd you know?

**Nathan: **Because she sent you a drink with a check in it.

**Lucas: **Yeah, I'm having a tough time with the whole friend's thing. How did you two do it so easily?

**Nathan: **I make everything look easy.

**Lucas: **Nate…

**Nathan: **I was never in love with Peyton.

**Lucas: **Yeah. Well Julian is being an ass too.

**Nathan: **Ah the jealous boyfriend. Good luck with that.

**Lucas: **I'm going to go find Haley.

**Nathan: **Alright.

(Lucas walks away and Carrie walks up to Nathan. He slides the shot in front of her.)

**Carrie: **Oh, you bought me a drink?

**Nathan: **Not exactly.

**Carrie: **What were you and Lucas talking about?

**Nathan: **Exes.

**Carrie: **Girlfriends or wives?

(He looks at her and she smiles and takes the shot.)

**

* * *

TRIC**

(Peyton is at the bar and Haley walks up.)

**Haley: **Hey, there you are. What'd you need?

**Peyton: **I told Mia she was opening tonight.

**Haley: **Great. She excited?

**Peyton: **Kinda.

**

* * *

PEYTON'S OFFICE**

(Mia is playing pool and Haley & Peyton walk in.)

**Haley: **Mia? Hey, are you okay?

**Mia: **No, I'm not okay. I'm pretty far from okay right now.

(She shoots the cue and makes a ball in.)

**Mia: **I've never performed in front of a crowd before. I mean, alone. Well, I take that back. I sang in my school play when I was eight and Terri Adams made me cry.

(She shoots again and makes it.)

**Mia: **Ya know what if I choke? What if everybody laughs at me? What if I'm so bad that I destroy Peyton's label?

**Haley: **You realize you just made every shot right? That's amazing.

**Mia: **I always play well when I'm not thinking about it.

**Haley: **Okay, great. Well when you get up on stage, don't think just play.

**Mia: **What if I fail?

**Haley: **Well, people fail sometimes. Look at Peyton.

**Peyton: **Hey!

**Haley: **Mia, you're not going to fail, I promise.

(Mia nods.)

**

* * *

TRIC**

(Nathan is sitting at the bar and Haley walks up to him.)

**Nathan: **Hey.

**Haley: **I'm sorry I haven't been around. Mia's performing tonight and she's really nervous. How've you been?

**Nathan: **I never realized how boring bars could be without alcohol.

**Haley: **Yeah, tell me about it.

(Brooke plops down.)

**Brooke: **Tric needs to establish a 'no mom' rule.

**Haley: **I'm a mom.

**Brooke: **You don't count. You got married and pregnant before you graduated high school. You'll be safely locked in a home before you're thirty five.

**Haley: **Good talking to you Brooke. I gotta get Mia backstage I'll see you in a bit.

**Nathan: **Alright.

**Haley: **Bye.

(He smiles and turns to talk to Brooke but she left at the same time Haley did.)

**Nathan: **It was good talking to both of you.

**

* * *

TRIC**

(Peyton walks out and Lucas walks up to her with a check.)

**Lucas: **I'm not taking this.

**Peyton: **Luke, if any other tenant wanted the office you would charge them rent.

**Lucas: **Yeah, but you're not just any other tenant.

**Peyton: **I am now.

**Lucas: **Wait, just…

**Peyton: **Luke please.

(She looks over at Julian and walks away.)

**

* * *

TRIC**

(Carrie is taking shots by Nathan.)

**Nathan: **I wonder if Haley knows what kind of girl she hired to watch our son.

**Carrie: **What kind of girl is that exactly?

**Nathan: **The kind who drinks like a fish and goes skinny dipping late at night when everyone else is asleep.

**Carrie: **Oh, my god. I… I didn't know anyone was around. I am so embarrassed. Haley asked me not to wear a bikini and then I do something even dumber. I am so sorry. I completely understand if you want to fire me.

**Nathan: **No. No. Look, no one is going to fire you okay? You do a great job. And Jamie loves you. I'm just telling you that you need to be careful, because if Haley caught you, this would be a very different conversation.

**Carrie: **You didn't tell her?

**Nathan: **No. You made a mistake right? It's not the end of the world. Haley doesn't need to know everything.

(He gets up and walks away.)

**Carrie: **No… she doesn't.

**

* * *

TRIC**

(Julian is drinking and Peyton walks up to him.)

**Peyton: **Hey. I've been looking for you everywhere.

**Julian: **Well, if you keep looking next to Lucas, you're never going to find me. But I guess sneaking around with him at Tric is your new thing.

**Peyton: **Julian what's going on with you?

**Julian: **Why was he over here the other night? I saw his car parked outside.

**Peyton: **In case you haven't noticed Lucas owns Tric, we just happened to be both working late.

**Julian: **Ok I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. It's just I'm crazy about you and I feel you slipping away from me.

(Peyton kisses him.)

**Peyton: **I'm right here.

**

* * *

TRIC**

(Brooke is at the bar watching Victoria dance provocatively with some guy. Peyton walks up and sits down.)

**Peyton:** I need a new office.

**Brooke:** Yeah. The one you have now is far too big and free.

**Peyton:** Well I would settle for small and expensive as long as it has nothing to do with Lucas.

**Brooke:** Tell me that I don't look like her when I dance.

(Peyton looks confused. Brooke points at Victoria.)

**Brooke:** Tell me I don't look like her when I dance.

**Peyton:** Okay. If you tell me that Lucas is an ass.

**Brooke:** Ugh. Lucas is an ass. Lucas is just jealous.

**Peyton:** Why?! It's not like he still loves me.

**Brooke:** So you keep believing.

**Peyton:** What? You think he does? Okay fine. Whatever, but for the record, you look exactly like her when you dance.

(She stomps off.)

**Brooke:** I do not.

**

* * *

PEYTON'S OFFICE**

**Mia:** What's the first line of my song?

**Haley:** Didn't you write it?

**Mia:** That's so not the point right now.

**Peyton:** Okay. Relax. You're going to be great Mia. And honesty, what is the worst thing that could happen?

(She looks over to see Jason walking in.)

**Mia:** He just walked in.

**

* * *

TRIC**

(Jason walks up to Carrie at the bar.)

**Jason:** Can I buy you a drink?

**Carrie:** Mm… Actually, my date took care of that.

**Jason:** Well, we're halfway there then.

(Nathan walks up and sits down.)

**Nathan:** I hope you're not trying to sit on my lap.

**Jason:** I'm just looking for someone to dance with.

**Nathan:** No thanks.

(Jason rolls his eyes and looks at Carrie.)

**Jason:** You know where to find me.

(He walks away.)

**Carrie:** I've never seen you're jealous side before.

**Nathan:** Well, you still haven't.

**Carrie:** Okay.

(She gets up and walks away.)

(Q walks up.)

**Q:** What up Nate? Yo, thanks for having my back earlier in front of Old man Scott.

**Nathan:** How stupid are you for trying to drink in the same bar as your coach?

**Q:** Look who's talking. You're flirting with that hot nanny of yours in the same club as your wife.

**Nathan:** I'm not flirting with anyone.

**Q:** Yeah okay. Yo, you had my back so I got yours. But I know flirting when I see it and it looks like she does too bro.

(Q walks away and Nathan watches Carrie dancing with Jason.)

**

* * *

BACKSTAGE**

**Peyton:** Okay. She's almost on. How's she doing?

**Haley:** I think she'll be okay as long as the only lyrics to her song are "why is Jason here, why is Jason here."

**Mia:** Why is Jason here?

**Peyton:** Because I invited him.

**Mia:** I'm sorry. You what?!

**Peyton:** Look Mia, people dream of the chance to stand up to the person that's kept them down. This is yours.

**Mia:** Someone just tell me the first line to my song please.

**Haley:** It's "I never feared the unexpected."

**Announcer:** Ladies and Gentlemen, Mia Catalano.

**Peyton:** Okay, you're on.

(Mia walks onstage.)

**Haley:** Really, you invited Jason?

**Peyton:** Oh, hell no.

**

* * *

TRIC**

(Lucas walks up to Brooke.)

**Lucas:** Brooke. I don't know what to do?

**Brooke:** Oh Luke.

**Lucas:** How do I get her back Brooke?

**Brooke:** You have to be honest with her, tell her how you feel. Look Peyton is my best friend. And does either one of us really believe that she didn't come back here for you?

(Lucas sighs and walks away. Stood near to Brooke is Julian, becoming angry at what he just heard.)

**

* * *

TRIC**

(Mia walks up to Jason with Peyton and Haley behind her.)

**Mia:** Thank you Jason. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been so good.

**Jason:** You think you were good? The only reason people were clapping is because I told them that you were retarded.

**Haley:** You're just upset because the talent left your band. Come on…

**Jason:** Not as upset as I am that you left your granny panties in my bed.

(She goes to walk away again and he slaps her butt.)

**Nathan:** Hey!

(He shoves Jason.)

**Haley:** Nathan! Nathan! He's not worth it okay?! Let it go!

(She pulls him away.)

**Jason:** Yeah, it's not worth it Nathan.

**Nathan:** You're lucky.

(Q comes up and punches him.)

**Q:** You ain't that Lucky.

(Nathan pulls him away.)

**

* * *

TRIC BAR**

(Julian storms up to Lucas and shoves him.)

**Lucas:** Hey. Watch it!

**Julian:** I heard what you said about getting Peyton back. I'm here to tell you it's never gonna happen.

**Lucas:** Once she see's you for what you truly are. You're going to be on your own.

(Julian punches Lucas.)

**Julian:** You stay the hell away from her!

(Peyton comes rushing over and split the two up.)

**Peyton:** Julian what did you do?

(Peyton looks at Lucas and his split lip, and then turns back to Julian.)

**Julian:** Peyt?

**Peyton:** Get out!

(Julian shrugs and walks away. Peyton walks over to Lucas.)

**Peyton:** Come on there is a first aid kit in the office.

(Peyton leads Lucas to her office.)

**

* * *

PEYTON'S OFFICE**

(Peyton tends to Lucas' cut, while they both sit in silence.)

**Lucas:** I'm sorry.

(Peyton sighs.)

**Peyton:** Luke what happened?

**Lucas:** You. You happened.

(Peyton get angry)

**Peyton:** This has got to stop! What do you want from me Lucas?! You walked away, so I moved on, why haven't you?

**Lucas:** Because I shouldn't of left. Peyt. All I heard that night was you saying no and my pride couldn't take it. I should of stayed or at least fought for you, for us.

**Peyton:** Luke...

**Lucas:** No. Peyton I miss you everyday. And I know I'm probably three years too late in saying this but I still love you. I always have and I always will.

**Peyton:** Luke...I...

(He kisses her and she pushes him away and looks at him but then pulls him into another kiss.)

**Lucas:** You still love me don't you?

(Haley walks in and Lucas and Peyton immediately step away from each other.)

**Lucas:** I should go.

(Lucas walks out the office. Haley walks over to Peyton.)

**Haley:** Please tell me I didn't see, what I thought I just saw.

**Peyton:** Haley...I...

**Haley:** Peyton how could you? What about Julian?

**

* * *

TRIC**

(The band finishes and everyone begins to leave.)

**

* * *

BACKSTAGE**

(Carrie is stood in the corner watching Peyton and Haley arguing. She watches as Peyton walks out her office, leaving Haley alone in the office. Carrie reaches into her bag for a bottle of vodka and stuffs a rag into it, pulling a lighter out from her purse she lights it and rolls it into the office. Leaving the room to fill with smoke, as she makes an exit.)

**

* * *

TRIC**

(The fire alarm begins to sound.)

**

* * *

PEYTON'S OFFICE**

(Smoke begins to fill the room and Haley begins to smell burning. Flames have now started to rise and all the electrical equipment begins to spark. Haley opens the door to get out but it is jammed.)

**

* * *

TRIC CAR PARK**

(The fire alarm still sounds out.)

**Nathan:** Hey Luke that quite a cool trick to get people out, so you can close up.

**Lucas:** That's not a trick.

(Lucas and Nathan both look at each other in horror. Just as the windows to Peyton's office smash due to the blast of an explosion. Brooke comes rushing up to the guys.)

**Brooke:** I can't find Peyton or Haley.

**

* * *

PEYTON'S OFFICE**

(Haley is still banging on the door calling for help. Until she hears someone banging something up against the door on the other side. The door soon breaks into pieces and Peyton is stood on the other side.)

**Peyton:** Hales. Are you ok?

(Peyton rushes over to Haley and they both begin to cough due to the smoke.)

**Peyton:** I'm gonna get you out of here.

(Haley and Peyton both stagger through the smoke, Haley makes it to the exit first and makes sure Peyton is still behind her.)

**Peyton:** We need to get out of here.

(Haley opens the door and stumbles down the fire exit steps.)

**

* * *

OUTSIDE TRIC**

(Nathan immediately notices the fire exit door open, and sprints as fast as he can when he see's Haley, Lucas and Brooke following behind him. As soon as Nathan reaches Haley, she collapses in his arms.)

**Nathan:** Hales.

(Nathan lifts Haley in his arms and takes her away from the building. )

**Haley:** (Whispering) Where's Peyton?

(Haley begins to frantically look around.)

**Haley:** She was right behind me.

(Nathan looks up to where Lucas was once standing and notices Brooke crying, Nathan and Haley turn their attention back to Tric as the flames begin to spread, they watch as Lucas bursts through the exit where Haley had just come from.)


	8. Chapter 8

**PREVIOUSLY...**

**Nathan:** Hales.

(Nathan lifts Haley in his arms and takes her away from the building. )

**Haley:** (Whispering) Where's Peyton?

(Haley begins to frantically look around.)

**Haley:** She was right behind me.

(Nathan looks up to where Lucas was once standing and notices Brooke crying, Nathan and Haley turn their attention back to Tric as the flames begin to spread, they watch as Lucas bursts through the exit where Haley had just come from.)

* * *

**TRIC**

(Lucas kicks open the exit door and bursts through into the building. Making his way through the debris and flames, he begins to panic when he can't see Peyton.)

**Lucas:** Peyton. Peyton.

(Looking around Lucas spots Peyton's blonde hair, dodging the flames he runs over to her. Peyton lay on the floor covered in rubble from the building; Lucas begins to toss aside all the remains of rubble so he can reach Peyton.)

**Lucas:** Peyton. Hold on.

(After clearing wreckage, Lucas finally reaches Peyton.)

**Lucas:** Come on Peyton, open your eyes.

(Peyton lay unconscious on the floor. Lucas scoops her petite frame into his arms and carries her away, as he makes his way through the flames, kicking open doors on his way to the exit.)

**

* * *

TRIC CAR PARK**

(As the fire engines begin to turn up as do the paramedics. Haley is clinging to Nathan's chest, while Brooke stands watching the building, praying with all her might.)

**Nathan:** Come on Luke.

(Lucas comes bursting through the fire exit door and makes his way down the steps with a limp Peyton in his arms, carrying her across the car park, the paramedics immediately greet him as they take Peyton from his arms. Brooke, Haley and Nathan rush over to Lucas and Peyton.)

**Brooke:** Peyton.

(Brooke begins to cry hysterically and Haley walks over to her and pulls her into a hug.)

**Paramedic:** I've got a weak pulse; we need to get her to the hospital straight away.

**Lucas:** Is she going to be ok?

**Paramedic:** Sir, you should really get those burns looked at.

(Lucas grabs the paramedic.)

**Lucas:** Is she going to be ok?

(Nathan pulls Lucas away.)

**Nathan:** Come on man, I'll drive you to the hospital.

**Lucas:** She has to be ok Nate.

**

* * *

TREE HILL HOSPITAL – WAITING ROOM**

(Haley and Brooke are sat in the waiting room chairs, while Lucas is pacing the floor.)

**Brooke:** Argh! What is taking them so long?

**Haley:** Hey. She's going to be ok. She's got to be.

(A doctor walks into the waiting room.)

**Doctor:** Anyone here for Peyton Sawyer?

(Brooke and Haley both stand. Lucas stops pacing and faces the doctor. While Nathan walks in holding coffee and wraps his arm around Haley.)

**Brooke & Haley:** Yes. We are.

**Lucas:** Is she ok?

**Doctor:** Unfortunately Miss Sawyer suffered some severe trauma to her head, from which she slipped into a coma, we are doing all we can to stabilise her. But the next 24 hours will be critical. I'm sorry.

**Nathan:** Can we see her?

**Doctor:** She is in ICU at the moment, but I will see what I can do.

**Nathan:** Thank you Doctor.

(The doctor walks away and Lucas sinks into a chair with his head in his hands. Haley and Brooke both begin to cry, while Nathan tries to console both women.)

**Haley:** We need to tell Julian.

**Nathan:** I'll do it.

(Nathan walks away.)

**

* * *

HOTEL ROOM / OUTSIDE HOSPITAL**

(Julian is packing his bag when his phone rings.)

(Julian picks up the phone.)

**Julian:** Hello

**Nathan:** Julian its Nathan. I need you to come to the hospital.

**Julian:** What's going on?

**Nathan:** It's Peyton. There was a fire at Tric. She's in bad shape man.

(The phone goes silent.)

**Nathan:** Julian?

**Julian:** Yea...I'll be right there.

(Julian hangs up his phone, grabs his keys and heads for the door.)

**

* * *

PEYTON'S HOSPITAL ROOM**

(Brooke walks into the ICU room and chokes back the tears; she walks over to the bed and sits beside it, holding Peyton's hand.)

**Brooke:** Hey. Look I really need you to wake up soon ok.

(Brooke wipes her eyes and sighs.)

**Brooke:** Because who else am I going to bitch and moan to.

(Brooke laughs)

**Brooke:** Please I can't do this without you.

(Brooke bows her head and rests it next to Peyton's hand.)

**

* * *

THE HOSPITAL CHAPEL**

(Haley is sat in the pews, with her head in her hands. Nathan walks in and sits beside her.)

**Haley:** It's all my fault.

**Nathan:** What?! Haley this was not your fault.

**Haley:** We got into a fight and I said some horrible things. But she still came and got me out; when I was trapped she saved me. I should have made sure she was behind me.

(Nathan pulls Haley into his arms.)

**

* * *

HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM**

(Julian comes bursting through the doors and walks up to the nurse's station.)

**Julian:** I need to know where Peyton Sawyer is?

(Lucas stands from the waiting room chair and walks over to Julian.)

**Lucas:** Julian

(Julian looks at Lucas and lunges for him.)

**Julian:** What the hell are you doing here?

(Haley and Nathan walk into the waiting room and immediately split Lucas and Julian apart.)

**Haley:** Julian! You should be thanking Lucas, not trying to beat him up, if it wasn't for him Peyton would be dead right now!

(Julian looks between Lucas and Haley apologetically.)

**Julian:** Where's Peyton?

**Haley:** ICU Room 3

(Julian walks away. Soon after Julian leaves Lucas gets up and walks out.)

**Haley:** I should really go after him. Can you keep an eye on Julian?

**Nathan:** Yea sure.

(Haley kisses Nathan's cheek and begins to walk out.)

**Nathan:** Haley. I love you.

(Haley turns and smiles, then leaves.)

**

* * *

OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL**

(Lucas is sat on the bench outside. Haley walks up and sits next to him.)

**Lucas:** I can't do this Hales. I can't live without her. I thought I couldn't handle her being with someone else, but the truth is I would rather her be with someone else, than not have her in my life at all.

**Haley:** Lucas you can't think like that. Look at all the stuff Peyton has survived, she's a fighter and she will pull through.

**Lucas:** This time is different.

**Haley:** Ok.

**Lucas:** I told her I still loved her.

**Haley:** I know. I saw the kiss Lucas.

**Lucas:** Hales...

**Haley:** Lucas, what were you thinking? She's with Julian and you can't just do that.

**Lucas:** She kissed me back. And for the first time in three years, everything was right again.

**Haley:** You should go home, shower and get some sleep. I'll stay and keep an eye on her.

**Lucas:** What about Jamie?

**Haley:** He's with Nanny Carrie.

**

* * *

NATHAN AND HALEY'S HOUSE**

(Carrie is running her hand under the cold tap, she begins to bandage the burn on her hand. Jamie walks in.)

**Jamie:** Nanny Carrie, what's wrong with your hand?

**Carrie:** Oh it's nothing Jim Jam. Anyway you should be in bed little man.

**Jamie:** Where's Mama?

**Carrie:** She will be back soon.

**Jamie:** Ok

(Jamie walks away back to his bedroom.)

(Carrie reaches into her bag and pulls a black diary out, a photo of Haley with a cross through it falls out.)

**Carrie:** Time for plan B. And we'll be happy families.

**

* * *

NEXT DAY – TRIC**

(All the windows have been boarded up and the place it empty inside, only its simple structure remains. Lucas walks through the door and see's the numerous number of Fire man still accessing the building.)

**Fire Man:** Excuse me Sir, you shouldn't be in here.

**Lucas:** I'm the owner.

(Lucas looks around and spots Peyton's destroyed office.)

**

* * *

FLASHBACK**** – PEYTON'S OFFICE**

**Lucas:** Peyton I miss you everyday. And I know I'm probably three years too late in saying this but I still love you. I always have and I always will.

**Peyton:** Luke...I...

(He kisses her and she pushes him away and looks at him but then pulls him into another kiss.)

**Lucas:** You still love me don't you?

**

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK ****– TRIC**

(Lucas turns to the fireman.)

**Lucas:** Do you know what caused the fire?

**Fireman:** It's hard to say, but it doesn't look like this was an accident.

**Lucas:** What do you mean? Someone did this on purpose?

**Fireman:** Yea, but unfortunately we don't have any hard evidence yet.

**Lucas:** Ok. Well thanks.

(Lucas turns and leaves.)

**

* * *

CLOTHES OVA BROS**

(Victoria is standing at the desk working. Brooke walks in.)

**Brooke:** Where's Millicent?

**Victoria:** Ah. A little late aren't we. Brooke if you want to call this place a business you really need to run it properly. And for starters open on time.

**Brooke:** Do not criticise my business or me today.

**Victoria:** Well someone should have drunk a little less last night, and then they might have been here on time.

**Brooke:** For your information I have spent the last 12 hours at a hospital with my best friend, my only family. Who is currently fighting for her life? So that allows me to be a little late.

**Victoria:** Is she ok?

**Brooke:** Just go back to New York. Victoria.

**

* * *

PEYTON'S HOSPITAL ROOM**

(Julian is sat holding Peyton's hand.)

**

* * *

HOSPITAL HALLWAY**

(Lucas is standing at Peyton's door watching her and Julian. Haley walks up behind him and puts a hand on his shoulder.)

**Lucas:** They say the fire wasn't an accident.

**Haley:** What?!

**Lucas:** I went over there earlier and it's a mess. The investigators believe it was done on purpose.

**Haley:** Who could do a thing like that?

**Lucas:** I don't know but when I find out...

**Haley:** No. You're not going to do anything stupid.

**Lucas:** I could of lost you and Peyton in that fire, I can't just let that go.

**Haley:** You have to, because we are still here.

(Haley looks at Peyton and Julian.)

**Haley:** Have you been into see her yet?

**Lucas:** It's too hard, plus she has Julian and I don't want to cause any trouble.

**Haley:** She would want you in there.

**Lucas:** I think I need to go clear my head. Will you call me if anything changes?

**Haley:** Your be first to know, but don't tell Brooke that.

(Lucas hugs Haley and then leaves.)

**

* * *

NATHAN AND HALEY'S HOUSE**

(Nathan walks through the front door.)

**Nathan:** Jamie. Daddy's home.

(Jamie comes running down the stairs.)

**Jamie:** Daddy.

(Nathan picks Jamie up and hugs him.)

**Jamie:** Where have you been Daddy, where's Mama?

(Nathan puts Jamie down and crouches in front of him.)

**Nathan:** Son. Your Aunt Peyton's not very well. So your Mum and me have been at the hospital keeping an eye on her.

**Jamie:** Is she going to be ok?

**Nathan:** I don't know son.

(Nathan hugs Jamie again.)

(Carrie walks into the hallway.)

**Carrie:** I though I heard voices.

**Nathan:** Jamie why don't you go check on Chester.

**Jamie:** Ok.

(Nathan walks into the Kitchen and Carrie follows. Nathan sits down and Carrie pours them both a cup of coffee.)

**Nathan:** What happened to your hand?

**Carrie:** Oh it's...nothing. Just me being clumsy. How's Haley and Peyton?

**Nathan:** Haley's fine. Peyton managed to help Haley escape. But Peyton she's in bad shape.

**Carrie:** Oh. I'm sorry Nate.

**Nathan:** Could you watch Jamie for the rest of today, I really want to get back to the hospital and check on things.

**Carrie:** Sure no problem.

**Nathan:** Thanks.

(Nathan leaves.)

**

* * *

THE RIVERCOURT**

(Lucas is making three throws. Nathan's car pulls up alongside the court. Nathan get out the car and walks over to the court.)

**Nathan:** Working on your game?

(Lucas makes another shot and misses.)

**Lucas:** Did Haley get you to check up on me?

**Nathan:** She's worried man, we all are.

**Lucas:** How did you do it Nate? All those years ago when Haley was in the hospital. How did you do it?

**Nathan:** You want to know the truth. I was scared as hell. But I wasn't going to give up on her. I made sure she knew I was there and that I loved her. That's why you need to go see Peyton.

(Lucas bows his head.)

**

* * *

PEYTON'S HOSPITAL ROOM**

(Haley is sat at Peyton's bedside.)

**Haley:** You know you certainly came out of that building in good style, you and Lucas really have mastered the whole carrying bridal style technique.

(Haley chokes back some tears.)

**Haley:** Luke's a mess, he's scared to come see you, but he's with you, you know that right?

**

* * *

BROOKE'S HOUSE**

(Brooke walks into the kitchen and goes to the fridge. On the fridge door she see's a picture of her and Peyton. Taking the picture of its peg she looks at it carefully and holds it to her chest, breaking into tears she sinks to the ground and begins to sob. Victoria walks into the house and hears crying coming from the kitchen. Walking over to Brooke she crouches down next to Brooke and wraps her arms around her.)

**Victoria:** Ssh it's all going to be ok.

**Brooke:** She's the only family I have.

(Victoria strokes Brooke's hair as she continues to cry.)

**Victoria:** I know.

**

* * *

HOSPITAL HALLWAY**

(Lucas walks through the escalator doors and makes his way to Peyton's room, he reaches out for the door handle and takes a deep breathe before entering.)

**

* * *

PEYTON****'S HOSPITAL ROOM**

(Haley is still sat at Peyton's bedside. Lucas enters and stands awkwardly.)

**Lucas:** Where's Julian?

**Haley:** He went home to shower and get some things.

(Haley watches Lucas as he looks at Peyton longingly. Haley glances at the clock on the wall.)

**Haley:** Wow is that the time I really need to call Jamie.

(Haley gets out of her seat and walks up to Lucas, pausing to give his shoulder a reassuring stroke. Haley leaves the room and Lucas walks over to Peyton's bedside. Lucas reaches out to touch Peyton's face and tuck a stray curl behind her ear.)

**Lucas:** You never did like hospitals.

(Lucas walks round the bed to the chair and sits, looking at the machines and studying them, before taking Peyton's hand in his.)

**Lucas:** I just want you to know I'm here and I'm not going anywhere.

(Kissing Peyton's knuckles.)

**Lucas:** I love you so much. That's why I really need you to open those beautiful eyes of yours. Please.

(Lucas brings her hand up to his face and closes his eyes.)

**Lucas:** You promised you would never leave. You promised.

(Lucas holds her hand tighter and bows his head.)

**Peyton:** (Whispering) Lucas


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all the great comments, I'm glad your liking it so please keep reading and let me know what you think!!!

**PEYTON'S HOSPITAL ROOM**

**Lucas:** I just want you to know I'm here and I'm not going anywhere.

(Kissing Peyton's knuckles.)

**Lucas:** I love you so much. That's why I really need you to open those beautiful eyes of yours. Please.

(Lucas brings her hand up to his face and closes his eyes.)

**Lucas:** You promised you would never leave. You promised.

(Lucas holds her hand tighter and bows his head.)

**Peyton:** (Whispering) Lucas

(Lucas looks up and he smiles, laughing to himself.)

**Lucas:** Peyton?

(Lucas kisses Peyton hand and they both smile at eachother.)

(Julian walks into the room and both Peyton and Lucas look at him.)

**Julian: **Peyton.

(Julian rushes to Peyton's side and Lucas steps back letting go of her hand. Julian begins to smile and laugh, kissing her frantically. Lucas sadly looks away and leaves the room. Julian hugs Peyton and she looks over his shoulder looking for Lucas, but Lucas is gone.)

**Julian: **I should get the doctor.

(Peyton nods and Julian leaves.)

**

* * *

HOSPITAL HALLWAY**

(Lucas walks out from Peyton's room and Haley quickly approaches him.)

**Haley: **Lucas. What's wrong?

(Julian comes bursting out of Peyton's room with a smile on his face.)

**Julian: **She's awake!

**Haley: **What?!

(Haley looks between Lucas and Julian, she begins to laugh and cry and runs into Peyton's room.)

**

* * *

BROOKE'S HOUSE **

(Brooke is sat on the kitchen floor with Victoria, still clutching the photo of her and Peyton. Brooke's phone begins to ring. Victoria stands and answers the phone.)

**Victoria: **Hello.

**Lucas (On the Phone): **Is Brooke there?

**Victoria: **Brooke it's for you.

(Victoria hands Brooke the phone.)

**Brooke:** Hello.

**Lucas (On the phone): **Brooke. It's Lucas. She's awake.

**Brooke: **She's awake?! I'll be right there.

(Brooke hangs up the phone and begins to laugh.)

**Victoria: **Brooke what is it?

**Brooke: **Peyton. Peyton's awake.

**Victoria:** Then what are you still doing here. Go. Go be with your friend.

(Brooke picks up her bag and starts to leave. She turns to look at Victoria.)

**Brooke: **Thank you.

(They both smile at each other. Brooke leaves.)

**

* * *

HOSPITAL HALLWAY**

(Brooke comes running round the corner. Lucas is sat in the chair looking off into space.)

**Brooke: **Luke?

(Lucas stands and Brooke runs up to him.)

**Lucas: **Calm down. She's ok. She's waiting for you.

(Brooke smiles and heads for Peyton's door. She turns back to look at Lucas who has sat back down.)

**Brooke: **Luke. Aren't you coming?

**Lucas: **I'll be in soon.

(Brooke nods and enters the room.)

**

* * *

PEYTON'S HOSPITAL ROOM**

(Julian is sat on Peyton's bed fussing over her. Brooke enters the room and Peyton looks at Brooke and they both smile. Brooke tries not to cry.)

**Peyton: ** tell me your not crying. I'm ok. I'm ok.

(Brooke rushes over to Peyton and hugs her.)

**Brooke: **Don't you dare scare me like that again.

(Both the girls laugh.)

**Brooke: **I missed you!

**Julian: **I'm gonna get some coffee. I'll let you two catch up.

(Julian kisses Peyton on the forehead and leaves the room.)

**

* * *

HOSPITAL HALLWAY**

(Julian walks out of Peyton's room and Lucas stands from his seat.)

**Lucas: **How's she doing?

**Julian: **She's doing good.

(Julian sighs)

**Julian: **Lucas. I never got to thank you for what you did.

**Lucas: **It's ok.

**Julian: **No. You risked your life to save her and for that I thank you.

(Julian leaves.)

**

* * *

PEYTON'S HOSPITAL ROOM**

(Brooke is sat on Peyton's bed and they are both chatting. The Doctor walks into the room holding a chart.)

**Doctor: **So how are you feeling Miss Sawyer?

**Peyton: **I feel like I've had a building fall on my head.

(Brooke takes ahold of Peyton's hand.)

**Doctor: **Well I'm sure we can give you something for the pain. Although I do want to just run a quick test. Can you just answer the following questions for me. Do you know what date it is?

**Peyton: **Um. It's 27th July

(Brooke looks at the doctor.)

**Doctor: **What's the last thing you remember doing before your accident?

**Peyton: **I was at work...Mia had gone missing. It's all a bit of a blur.

**Doctor: **Ok Miss Sawyer it seems your suffering from Short term amnesia, where you can remember the events of the last 24 hours before your accident. However I don't want you to worry, this is quite common in head trauma cases and normally your memory will return to normal in the next couple of days. For the time being get some rest and I will send a nurse in to give you something for the pain.

(The doctor leaves and Peyton looks at Brooke.)

**

* * *

HOSPITAL HALLWAY**

(As the doctor leaves Peyton's room, Brooke soon comes rushing out.)

**Brooke: **Doctor

**Doctor: **Yes. Can I help you?

**Brooke: **Can I ask you a question Doctor? What if Peyton doesn't get her memory back?

**Doctor: **Miss Davis. Miss Sawyer is extremely lucky to have only lost the last 24 hours of her memory, for which I'm quite sure she will gain back eventually. In some cases it can be best for the patient not to gain that part of their memory back, because remembering the trauma a patient has suffered can be quite disturbing. But Miss Sawyer has beaten the odds and she will be just fine.

**Brooke: **Thank you Doctor.

**

* * *

NATHAN AND HALEY'S HOUSE**

(Haley walks in through the front door and is greeted by Jamie running up to her.)

**Jamie: **Mama.

**Haley: **Hey baby.

(Haley picks Jamie up and hugs him.)

**Haley: **I missed you buddy.

(Nathan walks in to greet Haley, kissing her on the forehead.)

**Nathan: **How's Peyton doing?

(Haley smiles.)

**Haley: **She's awake!

**Nathan: **Really?

**Haley: **Yea. She's gonna be ok.

(Nathan hugs Haley, while she is still holding Jamie.)

**Jamie: **See I told you Aunt Peyton would be ok.

(They all laugh. Nathan kisses Haley and ruffles Jamie's hair.)

**

* * *

THHS GYM**

(Skills is watching the squad practice making notes. Lucas walks into the gym.)

**Skills: **Man, we ain't never gonna beat LaSalle if you're gonna be late. How's ?

**Lucas: **I wish I knew. How's the team?

**Skills: **Ah you know, still not great, but getting there.

**Lucas: **Yea I know how that feels.

(Lucas and Skills stand in the gym watching the team practice.)

**

* * *

NATHAN AND HALEY'S KITCHEN**

(Carrie is preparing lunch while Jamie is drawing and Nathan is sitting with him. Nathan takes a picture Jamie has just drawn.)

**Nathan: **Let me see that. Oh, that's genius. It's a work of art.

**Jamie: **A work of art. Look Momma! Uh… I mean Nanny Carrie.

(Nathan's mouth hangs open in disbelief as Carrie walks away.)

**

* * *

PEYTON'S HOSPITAL ROOM**

(Peyton gets out bed and begins to stumble across the room to get to her bag. Lucas enters the room and see's Peyton struggling to stand, he rushes to her side and helps her back to her bed. Getting her settled he places the blanket back over her.)

**Lucas:** Wow it's like watching Bambi walk in here.

(They both laugh.)

**Peyton: **Ha ha very funny. Well it's a good job my knight in shining armour was here then.

(Lucas turns away. Peyton grabs a hold of Lucas' arm.)

**Peyton: **Brooke told me that you went back into Tric to save me. Thank you.

**Lucas: **It's ok. (He sighs.) Anyway from what I hear they're letting you out later today, so you should be resting.

(Lucas kisses Peyton's cheek.)

**Lucas:** I'll be seeing ya Peyton.

(Lucas turns to leave. Peyton brings her hand to her face and feels the sensation left by the kiss.)

**Peyton: **Luke. You're always saving me.

(Lucas stops by the door and looks back at Peyton.)

**Lucas: **Someone's got to.

(Lucas leaves the room.)

**

* * *

CLOTHES OVA BROS**

(Brooke walks to the counter with a cup of coffee. Haley & Jamie enter seconds later.)

**Haley:** Hi, I'm really sorry we're late… Hey, no T.V. for you and no ice cream til the afternoon and keep it to one scoop okay?

(Jamie nods.)

**Brooke:** One… okay…

**Haley:** You forgot.

**Brooke:** It's fine.

**Haley:** Okay!

**Brooke:** You look so handsome!

**Haley:** Okay, um. You're dad's gonna pick you up after practice okay?

(She rubs his nose with hers.)

**Haley:** Bye! Thank you!

**Brooke:** Bye!

(Haley goes to leave but Julian comes in the store.)

**Julian:** Haley!

**Haley:** Hi!

**Julian:** I'm glad you're here.

**Haley:** Oh, I gotta go. Actually… is everything okay? Is Peyton ok?

**Julian:** Oh, Peyton's great. I want your opinion on this.

(Julian pulls out a black velvet box to reveal an engagement ring.)

**Brooke & Haley:** Oh, wow

**Julian:** So what do you think? Do you think she will like it?

**Brooke & Haley: **She'll...love it.

(Brooke and Haley both look at each other in horror.)

**

* * *

TRIC**

(Lucas is sweeping up all the rubble. Nathan walks in.)

**Nathan: **Wow. One hell of a party.

(Lucas throws Nathan a broomstick.)

**Lucas: **I need to get this place back to normal again.

**Nathan: **Who for? You or Peyton?

**Lucas: **Just sweep.

**Nathan: **You know if you really want to score some brownie points. You might want to consider making this place better than what it was before.

(Lucas gives Nathan a funny look)

**Lucas: **What do you mean?

**Nathan:** Well obviously when you rebuild Peyton's office. Why not build her a studio aswell.

**Lucas: **That's not a bad idea.

**Nathan:** Well when it comes to winning a girls heart, my ideas are limitless.

(They both laugh.)

**Lucas: **I'm not trying to win her back.

**Nathan:** So you keep saying.

**

* * *

CLOTHES OVA BROS**

(Jamie & Brooke are watching a soap opera on television.)

**Jamie:** Momma said no T.V.

**Brooke:** Shh… What Momma doesn't know won't hurt her.

(Brooke's phone rings.)

**Brooke:** I can't believe Adrian tells Lexi that they harvested the wrong lung.

**Jamie:** You knew he was going to.

**Brooke:** All right smarty pants you and I have a party to organise.

**Jamie:** Who for?

**Brooke:** Your Aunt Peyton silly, she gets home today and were going to throw her a welcome home party. So you in?

(Brooke puts up her hand for a high 5.)

**Jamie:** Yea!

(Jamie high 5's Brooke.)

**

* * *

NATHAN AND HALEY'S HOUSE**

(Haley is sat in the living room grading papers. Carrie walks in with a cup of coffee and places it in front of Haley.)

**Carrie: **I thought you could use this.

**Haley: **Ah Thanks. Who would of thought just missing a few days of school would lead to this much paperwork?

**Carrie: **Good job I'm not a teacher then.

**Haley: **Carrie. Thank you. For watching Jamie the last couple of days and making things so much easier here. It's been hard with the fire and Peyton in hospital, but you have really made things a lot easier. So thank you.

**Carrie:** Hey It's what I'm here for. How's Peyton doing? Has her memory come back yet?

**

* * *

FLASHBACK TO NIGHT OF FIRE AT TRIC – BACKSTAGE**

(Carrie is stood in the corner watching Peyton and Haley arguing. She watches as Peyton walks out her office, leaving Haley alone in the office. Carrie pulls up her hood over her head and reaches into her bag for a bottle of vodka and stuffs a rag into it, pulling a lighter out from her purse she lights the rag. Peyton walks around the corner to see the hooded figure lighting the rag.)

**Peyton:** Hey!

(Peyton charges towards the figure. Carrie is startled and accidentally burns her hand on the flame before rolling the bottle into the office. Carrie grasps her hand and runs away before Peyton can catch her. Leaving the room to fill with smoke.)

**

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK – NATHAN AND HALEY'S HOUSE**

**Haley: **She still can't remember the fire or anything 24 hours before that. But the doctors say that her memories should come back soon. But to be honest I don't think I would want to remember what happened if it was me.

(Carrie looks away in a panic.)

**TRIC**

(Lucas is standing in Peyton's office with a contractor.)

**Contractor:** I have to tell you this isn't going to be a cheap job.

**Lucas:** Money is no option, just make your priority getting this office and studio up and running.

**Contractor:** And you're sure you want it to look like this, with the red walls and everything.

(Contractor points to the designs in his hands.)

**Lucas:** Yes.

**

* * *

PEYTON'S HOSPITAL ROOM**

(Julian is packing Peyton's bag, while Peyton is putting her jacket on.)

**Julian:** Are you sure you have everything?

**Peyton:** Yes. My memory isn't that bad.

**Julian:** Ok. Sorry. It's just I can't wait to get you home.

**Peyton:** I can't wait to get out of here either. It feels so good to be in my own clothes again.

**Julian:** Really? I thought you looked kind of sexy in that hospital nightgown.

(Peyton throws a pillow at him.)

(Julian walks over to Peyton and tucks a stray curl behind her ear.)

**Julian:** I love you. You know that.

**Peyton:** I....Love you to. Now come on take me home.

**Julian:** My pleasure.

(Julian kisses Peyton and takes her hand. They both leave the room.)

**

* * *

BROOKE'S HOUSE**

(Nathan and Jamie are hanging up a 'Welcome Home' banner, while Brooke and Haley are laying out some food and drinks.)

**Haley:** Brooke this place looks great.

**Brooke:** Well I did have my own little helper. (Brooke winks at Jamie.) I just can't wait to have home.

**Haley:** Speaking of Peyton. Do you think she has any idea that Julian's gonna propose?

**Brooke:** Well I say she is definitely gonna be in for a shock. It's just Peyton never really talks about her relationship with Julian, I don't even know how long they have been together for. I don't think she's ready for this.

(Nathan walks into the room.)

**Nathan:** Ready for what?

**Haley:** Julian is going to propose to Peyton.

**Nathan:** What? Does she know?

**Brooke:** No. She has no idea.

**Nathan:** Wow. Oh no.

**Haley:** What?

**Nathan:** What about Lucas?

(Lucas walks in the front door.)

**Lucas:** What about me?

(They all turn and look at Lucas.)

**Brooke:** We just wondered when you were getting here, because Nathan needs help with the barbeque.

(Haley and Nathan look at Brooke who is laughing nervously.)

**Lucas:** Ok.

(Nathan and Lucas both walk out onto the patio.)

**

* * *

BROOKE'S HOUSE**

(Brooke, Haley, Millicent and Mia are all in the Kitchen talking and laughing. Lucas, Nathan, Skills, Mouth and Jamie are on the Patio drinking beer.)

(Brooke looks at her watch.)

**Brooke:** Oh my god is that the time? Peyton is going to be here any minute.

**Haley:** Brooke calm down, I'll go tell the guys and you dim the lights.

(Haley goes out on the Patio to talk to the guys. They all come inside. Brooke turns the lights off and looks out the window.)

**Brooke:** Ok guys here she comes.

(Peyton opens the front door.)

**Peyton:** Brooke. I'm home.

(Peyton turns on the light switch.)

**Everyone:** Surprise.

(Peyton stands there shocked and Julian comes up behind her with the bags and kisses her cheek. Brooke runs across the room to Peyton and engulfs her in a hug.)

**Peyton:** Brooke. Did you do all this?

**Brooke:** Maybe. Welcome home .

(Peyton hugs Brooke again.)

**Peyton:** (Whispering) It's good to be home.

**

* * *

BROOKE****'S KITCHEN**

(Brooke and Haley are in the kitchen watching Peyton mingle with everyone at the party.)

**Brooke:** She look's happy.

**Haley:** Brooke what are we going to do about Lucas?

**Brooke:** I really don't know. Whatever happens someone is going to get hurt.

**Haley:** Lucas and Peyton kissed.

(Brooke chokes on her drink.)

**Brooke:** What?

**Haley:** The night of the fire, I walked into Peyton's office and they were kissing.

**Brooke:** Peyton doesn't remember.

**Haley:** No. And it's killing Luke.

**Brooke:** Haley we need to stop Julian from proposing.

**Haley:** Brooke are you crazy?

**Brooke:** No. Look Peyton just needs to remember. If she can remember that kiss than there is a chance for her and Lucas still.

**Haley:** What about Julian?

**Brooke:** It has always been Lucas and Peyton. No one can ever change that.

**Haley:** Ok I'm in.

**

* * *

BROOKE'S BALCONY**

(Lucas is leant against the balcony looking out at the ocean. Peyton walks up behind him.)

**Peyton:** Hey. Mind if I join you?

**Lucas:** Sure

(Peyton stands next to Lucas. Lucas notices Peyton shivering.)

**Lucas:** Your cold?

(Lucas looks around and picks up a blanket and wraps it round her shoulders, touching her arm gently.

**

* * *

FLASHBACK – OUTSIDE TRIC RESTROOM**

(Lucas grabs Peyton's arm.)

**Lucas: **He doesn't know does he?

**Peyton: **Lucas. Know what?

**Lucas: **That you know, that he tried to pay me off.

**Peyton: **For your information, he explained everything.

**Lucas: **So you know that he told me to stay away from you.

(Peyton looks shocked.)

**Lucas: **I thought so.

**

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK – BROOKE'S BALCONY**

(Lucas notices Peyton has gone quiet and worries about her.)

**Lucas:** You okay?

**Peyton:** Yea. Just thought I remembered something.

**Lucas:** Really. What?

**Peyton:** Nothing important.

(Lucas is disappointed.)

**Lucas:** Oh ok. Peyton...

**Peyton:** Lucas...

(They both look at each other.)

**Julian:** Peyton?

(Julian walks out onto the balcony to find Lucas and Peyton.)

**Julian:** There you are, I've been looking everywhere.

**Peyton:** Sorry.

**Lucas:** I'm gonna get another drink. I'll leave you two to it.

(Julian watches Lucas leave.)

**Julian:** So what were you two talking about?

**Peyton:** Oh nothing much.

(Peyton turns to look at the ocean again; Julian wraps his arms around her.)

**Julian:** Do you know you're the best thing that ever happened to me?

**

* * *

FLASHBACK – PEYTON'S OFFICE**

**Peyton:** Luke what happened?

**Lucas:** You. You happened.

(Peyton get angry)

**Peyton:** This has got to stop! What do you want from me Lucas?! You walked away, so I moved on, why haven't you?

**Lucas:** Because I shouldn't of left. Peyt. All I heard that night was you saying no and my pride couldn't take it. I should of stayed or at least fought for you, for us.

**Peyton:** Luke...

**Lucas:** No. Peyton I miss you everyday. And I know I'm probably three years too late in saying this but I still love you. I always have and I always will.

**Peyton:** Luke...I...

(He kisses her and she pushes him away and looks at him but then pulls him into another kiss.)

**Lucas:** You still love me don't you?

**

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK – BROOKE'S BALCONY**

(Peyton turns in Julian's embrace and wraps her arms around him. Looking over his shoulder she looks at Lucas, Lucas looks back at her.)

**Peyton:** (Whispering) I love you.


	10. Chapter 10

**BROOKE'S KITCHEN**

(Brooke is clearing away the bottles and plates from the night before. Julian enters the kitchen.)

**Brooke:** You're up early.

**Julian:** Yea I couldn't sleep. I've got to fly to LA today for work.

(Julian puts a bottle of water into his bag)

**Brooke:** When will you be back?

**Julian:** Tomorrow evening. I'm gonna surprise Peyton with a romantic meal and then ask her to marry me.

**Brooke:** So you're still gonna propose?

**Julian:** Yea why wouldn't I? Look a few days ago I nearly lost her and it made me realise, I don't want to spend my life with anyone else.

(Brooke smiles.)

**Brooke:** Well have a safe trip then.

(Julian hugs Brooke.)

**Julian:** Thanks Brooke.

(Julian leaves. Brooke picks up her phone and dials a number.)

**

* * *

NATHAN AND HALEY'S BEDROOM**

(The phone rings. Nathan and Haley are in bed sleeping. Haley reaches across for the phone half asleep.)

**Haley:** Hello?

**Brooke:** (On the Phone) Haley we have a serious problem.

(Haley looks over at the clock, it reads 7:00 am)

**Haley:** Brooke it's 7'o clock on a Saturday, can't it wait?

(Haley wipes the sleep from her eyes.)

**Brooke:** (On the phone) Julian is going to propose tomorrow!

**Haley:** Oh ok. I'll speak to you later Brooke.

(Haley pulls the phone away from her ear.)

**Brooke:** (On the phone) Haley. Haley!!

(Haley hangs up the phone and rolls into bed again.)

**Nathan:** (Groggily) Who was that?

**Haley:** (Yawning) Brooke. Julian is going to propose tomorrow.

(In an instant Haley sits up in bed and picks up the phone again.)

**

* * *

NATHAN AND HALEY'S KITCHEN**

(Carrie is making breakfast. Jamie is sat at the breakfast table. Nathan walks in.)

**Nathan:** Morning

(Nathan kisses Jamie's head.)

**Jamie:** Morning Daddy. Look at this.

(Jamie shows Nathan his painting and accidentally spills paint on him)

**Nathan:** Good job buddy, why don't you go clean yourself up.

(Jamie jumps down from the table and runs down the hallway.)

**Carrie:** You're so good with him.

**Nathan:** No, he's good with me.

(She laughs.)

**Nathan:** What? What's so funny?

**Carrie:** Nothing. It… just… you got paint all over you.

**Nathan:** Where?

**Carrie:** Here…

(She puts her hands on his chest and slowly wipes the paint away from his shirt.)

**Carrie:** Wait a minute, close your eyes, you actually managed to get paint on your face.

**Nathan:** Okay.

(He closes his eyes.)

**Carrie:** Hold on, I'll get it.

(She kisses him but he doesn't kiss back.)

(She bites her lip.)

**Jamie:** Nanny Carrie!

(She goes to look after Jamie and he stares off for a moment.)

**

* * *

CLOTHES OVA BROS**

(Brooke is working at the counter. Haley walks in carrying coffee.)

**Brooke:** Hales. Thank god you're here.

(Brooke runs around the counter over to Haley.)

**Brooke:** Wow coffee. Thanks.

(Brooke takes a cup of coffee from Haley and sits down on the sofa.)

**Haley:** Your welcome.

(Haley sits down next to Brooke.)

**Haley:** So what's going on?

**Brooke:** Ok so I was up early this morning cleaning from last night and Julian comes in. He says how he has to fly out to LA today but he will be back tomorrow to surprise Peyton with a romantic meal, where he is then going to propose.

**Haley:** Brooke. Take a breath. Julian's proposing tomorrow?

(Brooke stands and starts to pace.)

**Brooke:** Yes and we have 24 hours to get Peyton's memory back. Before she makes the biggest mistake of her life.

**Haley:** Well then we just need to trigger her memory, somehow.

**Brooke:** Oh we could make her watch romantic films.

(Brooke smiles.)

**Haley:** That might work.

(Haley laughs sarcastically.)

**Brooke:** Do you have any better ideas?

**Haley:** I could talk to her. Think about it I was there after the kiss, I could drop a few prompts.

**Brooke:** That might work.

**Haley:** And if all fails. We take her to the lake.

**

* * *

RIVERCOURT**

(Nathan is sat on the bleachers. Lucas walks onto the court.)

**Lucas:** Someone's looking a little lost. What's going on?

**Nathan:** Oh you know just trying to be like you, broody and all.

**Lucas:** Nate?

**Nathan:** Carrie kissed me.

(Lucas looks confused.)

**Lucas:** Carrie. Jamie's nanny.

**Nathan:** Yea. She's been coming on to me for the past couple of weeks, but I thought nothing of it and now I don't know what to do Luke.

**Lucas:** You got to tell Haley.

**Nathan:** I don't want to hurt her.

**Lucas:** If you keep this from her, you will hurt her.

**

* * *

BROOKE'S LIVING ROOM**

(Brooke and Peyton are sat on the sofa watching 'The Notebook'. Brooke is crying.)

**Peyton:** Why are you crying?

**Brooke:** It's just sad that Allie and Noah both waited for each other, and now she's about to marry the wrong guy, when she is still in love with Noah.

**Peyton:** Brooke honey, you've seen this film you know how it ends.

**Brooke:** I know it's just sad that she almost didn't follow her heart.

(Brooke slyly looks at Peyton.)

**Peyton:** Do you think a love like that exists?

**Brooke:** I like to think so. It just depends if you're lucky enough to find it.

**Peyton:** Yea.

**

* * *

NATHAN AND HALEY'S HOUSE**

(Peyton walks into the kitchen.)

**Peyton:** Haley you in here?

**Haley:** Just coming.

(Haley walks into the kitchen.)

**Haley:** Hey what's up?

**Peyton:** Brooke is driving me crazy, so far today she has made me watch 'The Notebook', 'Sweet Home Alabama' oh and 'A lot like love'. I can't take it any more Hales, you have to help me.

(Peyton grabs onto Haley and starts shaking her. Haley laughs.)

**Haley:** Ok ok, you are coming with me.

**Peyton:** Yes. Thank you. Where are we going?

(Haley smiles.)

**Haley:** Brooke's.

**Peyton:** Noooo.

(Peyton fakes upset.)

**Haley:** Come on. Your meant to be on bed rest, so I'm taking you home.

(Haley grabs her bag and keys. Carrie walks into the kitchen.)

**Carrie:** Hi. Sorry I hope I wasn't interrupting.

**Haley:** No it's fine, I'm just dropping Peyton home.

**Peyton:** Unfortunately.

(Peyton glances down and notices Carrie's bandaged hand.)

**Peyton:** What happened to your hand?

(Carrie panics and smiles.)

**Carrie:** Just being clumsy.

(Haley leaves.)

**Haley:** Come on Peyton!

**Carrie:** You should probably go.

(Carrie and Peyton laugh.)

**Peyton:** Anyway it was nice to see you again.

(Peyton leaves.)

**

* * *

HALEY'S CAR**

(Haley is driving and Peyton is sat in the passenger seat looking aimlessly out the window.)

**Haley:** You walked all the way here?

(Peyton laughs)

**Peyton:** It felt good to get out and clear my head.

**Haley:** How's the memory coming along?

**Peyton:** Slow. But some of it is coming back.

**Haley:** That's great. Anything important?

**Peyton:** Not really. It's all still a bit mixed up.

**Haley:** Oh. That makes sense.

**Peyton:** Does it? Because I seem to be remembering the stuff I wish I could forget.

**Haley:** Like what?

**Peyton:** You know what, it's not important.

**Haley:** Those memories wouldn't have anything to do with Lucas would they?

(Peyton looks at Haley.)

**Peyton:** What? How did you know?

**Haley:** I saw you two kiss the night of the fire.

**Peyton:** It meant nothing. I'm with Julian. I love Julian.

**Haley:** Really? Because it looked like that kiss meant everything.

(They both look at each other and it goes silent.)

**

* * *

NATHAN AND HALEY'S HOUSE**

(Nathan is standing in the kitchen and Haley walks in.)

**Haley:** Hi.

**Nathan:** Hey. You're home late.

**Haley:** Sorry.

(They hug.)

**Haley:** Peyton's getting her memory back.

**Nathan:** Great. Just uh. I wish you were home more.

**Haley:** Thanks, me too. Ugh, it's been a long day.

**Nathan:** Are you going to tell Lucas about Peyton remembering the kiss?

**Haley:** I don't know. I'm starting to think that maybe some things are better left unsaid.

**Carrie:** Hi, Um, I'm going to bed now okay?

**Haley:** Yeah, great we're fine.

**Carrie:** Just let me know if you need me.

**

* * *

PEYTON'S BEDROOM**

(Peyton is tossing and turning in her bed.)

**

* * *

FLASHBACK – NATHAN AND HALEY'S KITCHEN**

(Peyton glances down and notices Carrie's bandaged hand.)

**Peyton:** What happened to your hand?

(Carrie panics and smiles.)

**Carrie:** Just being clumsy.

**

* * *

FLASHBACK – TRIC – NIGHT OF FIRE**

(Peyton walks around the corner to see the hooded figure lighting the rag.)

**Peyton:** Hey!

(Peyton charges towards the figure. Carrie is startled and accidentally burns her hand on the flame before rolling the bottle into the office. Carrie grasps her hand and runs away before Peyton can catch her. Leaving the room to fill with smoke.)

**

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK**

(Peyton starts tossing and turning furiously)

**Peyton:** (Screaming) Hey! Hey! Stop!

(Brooke comes running into Peyton's room. She tries to wake Peyton up.)

**Brooke:** Peyton. Peyton.

(Peyton opens her eyes.)

**Brooke:** It's ok. I'm here.

(Brooke pulls Peyton into her arms and begins to rock her.)

**

* * *

BROOKE'S KITCHEN – NEXT MORNING**

(Brooke is on the phone.)

**Brooke:** Ok thank you Doctor

(Brooke hangs up and walks over to Peyton's bedroom. Opening the door she notices Peyton is gone.)

**

* * *

LUCAS' HOUSE**

(Peyton walks up to Lucas' front door and knocks lightly. Lucas answers the door still groggy from sleep.)

**Lucas:** Peyton?

**Peyton:** Luke I need your help.

(Lucas reaches out and touches her shoulder.)

**Lucas:** Peyton. What's wrong?

**Peyton:** I think I know who started the fire.

**

* * *

NATHAN AND HALEY'S KITCHEN**

(Carrie is packing a picnic basket. Jamie comes running into the kitchen.)

**Jamie:** Nanny Carrie where are we going?

**Carrie:** Well Jim jam I thought we could go to the park for a picnic.

**Jamie:** Cool. Can I bring Chester?

**Carrie:** Not today buddy. But you got to be quiet; we don't want to wake your Mum and Dad. So go get your things.

(Jamie runs out of the kitchen down the hallway past a set of overnight bags.)

**

* * *

CLOTHES OVA BROS**

(Brooke is sat on the sofa drawing. The door to the store opens.)

**Brooke:** Were closed.

(Chase stands at the door smiling, as Brooke still hasn't looked up from her designs.)

**Chase:** Wow your letting the best 30 seconds of your life walk out the door.

(Brooke looks up to see Chase, she jumps up.)

**Brooke:** Chase Adams.

**Chase:** Brooke Davis

(Brooke walks over to Chase and hugs him.)

**Brooke:** What are you doing here?

**Chase:** Though I would pay an old friend a visit.

**Brooke:** Wow I can't believe you're here.

(She hugs him again. Pulls back and slaps his arm.)

**Brooke:** Actually it was the best 60 seconds of your life, if I remember.

(They both laugh.)

**Chase:** You look good. So Brooke Davis did become a famous fashion designer after all. I'm proud of you Brooke.

**Brooke:** Thanks. What about you? Professional skate boarder yet?

(Chase laughs.)

**Chase:** Actually I thought I would take to the air; I'm an amateur pilot.

**Brooke:** Wow. That's great.

**Chase:** (Shrugs his shoulders) Makes me happy. Look this may be a little forward, or considering our history maybe not, but do you fancy getting dinner together?

**Brooke:** Yea I'd love that.

**Chase:** Cool. I'll pick you up at 8. Bye Brooke.

(Chase leaves. Brooke smiles and giggles.)

**Brooke:** Bye.

**

* * *

BROOKE'S HOUSE**

(Lucas and Peyton walk through the door carrying video tapes, they walk straight into the living room.)

**Lucas:** Peyton are you sure about this? I mean watching this could bring back some traumatic memories.

**Peyton:** Luke. I have to watch this; it's the only way I can piece together everything that happened.

(Peyton puts the video in and switches on the TV. Lucas picks up the remote.)

**Lucas:** We stop if it gets too much. Ok?

(Peyton takes the remote from Lucas and presses play. They both sit on the sofa and watch the footage carefully. As they watch the CCTV footage for the night of the fire, Peyton fasts forward, until she see's a familiar figure.)

**Peyton:** There.

(She pauses the screen and get up and goes closer to the TV, gasping in horror at whom she recognises.)

**Lucas:** What? What is it?

**Peyton:** It's Carrie.

(Lucas stands and takes a better look. Peyton frantically stuffs a copy of the video in her bag and grab her car keys. Lucas stops her by grabbing her arm.)

**Lucas:** What are you doing?

**Peyton:** Luke I need you to go over to Nathan and Haley's right away.

**Lucas:** Where are you going?

**Peyton:** I need to go to the police.

**Lucas:** Peyton. You're not going on your own.

(Peyton puts her hands on Lucas' shoulders.)

**Peyton:** Luke. You need to go and protect your family.

(Peyton leaves.)

**

* * *

NATHAN AND HALEY'S HOUSE**

(Lucas pulls up on the driveway and notices the police car. Stopping the car he gets out and sprints to the house. Lucas bursts through the front door.)

**Lucas:** Haley? Nate?

(Lucas runs into the kitchen to find Haley sobbing into Nathan's chest and the police taking statements.)

**Lucas:** Nate what happened?

**Nathan:** It's Jamie, he's disappeared. All his and Carrie's stuff are gone.

(Lucas stands there shocked.)

**Lucas:** There's something you guys should know. It was Carrie that started the fire at Tric.

**Haley:** What?

**Lucas:** Peyton remembered something about the fire and she's on CCTV. Haley I'm so sorry.

**Haley:** But that means she was after me.

(Haley begins to cry hysterically again. Lucas pulls her into his arms.)

**Lucas:** It's gonna be ok. You got to believe that. He's gonna come home. I promise.

**

* * *

PEYTON'S CAR**

(Peyton's phone begins to ring. She answers.)

**Peyton:** Hello?

**Lucas:** (On the phone) Peyton. Jamie's missing.

(Peyton drives past the Children's park and recognises Carrie with Jamie.)

**Lucas:** (On the Phone) Peyton?

**Peyton:** Luke. I need you to get the police to come down to the Children's play area, on the dock. I've found Jamie.

**Lucas:** (On the phone) Peyton do not do anything stupid. I'm on my way.

(Peyton discreetly pulls her car up into an empty parking space.)

**

* * *

JAMIE'S BEDROOM**

(Haley is stood looking around Jamie's room. Nathan walks in.)

**Nathan:** (Sighs) The police are looking everywhere. Carrie's license plate number is on every single highway sign.

(Haley sits on the bed.)

**Nathan:** Haley you should come downstairs.

**Haley:** I don't want to.

**Nathan:** Haley?

**Haley:** I don't want to. I should have been here more.

**Nathan:** This is not your fault Haley.

(Nathan pulls Haley close to him. She shrugs away.)

**Nathan:** Haley?

(Nathan pulls Haley to his chest and she cries.)

**Haley:** I can't lose him. He is all I have.

**Nathan:** It's going to be ok.

(Lucas rushes into the room.)

**Lucas:** Peyton's found Jamie!

(Nathan and Haley stand in shock.)

**Lucas:** Come on. I'll drive you.

(They all leave the room.)

**

* * *

THE PARK**

(Carrie is buying Jamie an ice cream. Peyton walks up to them.)

**Peyton:** Hey guys.

(Jamie turns round and smiles.)

**Jamie:** Aunt Peyton!

(Jamie runs up to Peyton.)

**Peyton:** Hey little man.

(Carrie walks over to Peyton.)

**Carrie:** Jamie we need to head home, it's dinner time soon.

(Peyton crouches down to look at Jamie.)

**Peyton:** Actually your Mum and Dad said I could take you out for pizza, would you like that?

**Jamie:** Really?

**Peyton:** Yea.

(Carrie reaches out to grab Jamie's hand but Peyton takes his hand and pulls him to her side. A couple of officers approach Carrie from behind. Peyton leans down to whisper to Jamie.)

**Peyton:** Why don't you go feed the ducks? Nanny Carrie and me have to do some grown up talking.

(Jamie runs over to the pond. Carrie tries to go after him, but Peyton stops her.)

**Peyton:** How's the hand?

(The police sneak up on Carrie and put her hands behind her back.)

**Police:** Carrie Torez you are under arrest for kidnapping and attempted murder. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you do say will be taken as evidence. You're coming with us.

**Carrie:** No. You can't do this. Jamie's my son, he belongs with me.

(Peyton walks away from Carrie shouting and goes to find Jamie by the pond. Peyton walks up beside Jamie.)

**Jamie:** Can we go get pizza now?

**Peyton:** How about we find your Mum and Dad, then all go out for Pizza.

(Peyton takes hold of Jamie's hand and they walk back to her car. Lucas's car pulls up next to Peyton's car; Nathan and Haley quickly jump out the car and run towards Jamie.)

**Jamie:** Mama.

(Jamie runs towards Haley and Nathan. Haley falls to her knees and Jamie runs into her arms.)

**Haley:** I am never letting you out my sight again.

(Haley hugs Jamie and Nathan kisses Jamie's head. Lucas and Peyton both stand to the side and watch the family reunion.)

**Jamie:** Aunt Peyton said we could go out for pizza, can we?

(Haley looks up at Peyton and mouths 'Thank you'.)

**Haley:** Sure we can.

(Lucas walks over to Peyton and pulls her into a hug.)

**Lucas:** Let's get you home. It's been a long day.

(Peyton turns to look at Lucas.)

**Peyton:** Thank you.

(Peyton kisses Lucas on the cheek. He smiles. They both walk over to Peyton's car.)

**

* * *

BROOKE'S HOUSE**

(Julian walks in through the front door and puts his bags down.)

**Julian:** Peyton? Brooke?

(Julian walks into the living room and looks at the TV, sitting down on the sofa he picks up the remote and rewinds the video, pressing play spontaneously to watch what was playing. On the screen shows Lucas with Peyton in her office, Julian leans a little bit closer and he watches as Lucas kisses Peyton. Picking up the remote he pauses it mid action and sinks back into the sofa, not taking his eyes of the screen.)

(Minutes later Peyton comes through the front door, she immediately notices Julian's bag by the front door. She walks into the living room.)

**Peyton:** Julian?

(She finds him sitting on the sofa looking off into space.)

**Peyton:** Honey your home.

(Peyton walks over to Julian and notices he doesn't budge.)

**Peyton:** Julian. What's wrong?

(Julian sits up and presses play on the remote, causing Peyton to turn around and look at the TV.)

**Julian:** Were you ever going to tell me?

(Peyton turns to face Julian.)

**Peyton:** Julian...

**TO BE CONTINUED....**


	11. Chapter 11

*Ok guys sorry it has taken me so long to update this, hopefully you wont be dissapointed with this chapter. As always let me know what you think. Thanks xxx*

**

* * *

BROOKE'S HOUSE**

**Peyton:** Julian. What's wrong?

(Julian sits up and presses play on the remote, causing Peyton to turn around and look at the TV.)

**Julian:** Were you ever going to tell me?

(Peyton turns to face Julian.)

**Peyton:** Julian...It's not what it looks like. It was a mistake. It meant nothing.

**Julian:** Do you love him?

(Peyton pauses.)

**Peyton:** No. I love you.

**Julian:** I probably would have believed you, if you didn't take so long to answer.

**Peyton:** Julian?

(Peyton walks towards Julian, Julian steps back and hold up his hands.)

**Julian:** I can't do this anymore Peyton.

(Peyton walks towards him again.)

**Peyton:** Please don't do this. It was just a mistake. This is crazy I love you.

**Julian:** I love you too. But I wonder if there is ever going to come a day when I'm not sharing you with Lucas Scott.

(Julian walks to his bags and picks them up. Peyton goes after him.)

**Peyton:** Where are you going?

**Julian:** I need to get out of here.

(Julian goes to leave. Peyton reaches for his arm crying.)

**Peyton:** Please don't leave me.

**Julian:** Bye Peyton.

(Julian leaves. Peyton falls to the floor crying.)

**

* * *

NATHAN AND HALEY'S HOUSE**

(Haley and Nathan are watching Jamie sleeping.)

**Haley:** It's days like today that make you realise how lucky you are. What if we had lost him Nathan? I couldn't...

(Nathan pulls Haley into his arms.)

**Nathan:** Hey! We got him back. I'm not going to let anything happen to this family.

**Haley:** I love you.

(Haley leans up to kiss Nathan.)

**Nathan:** I love you so much more.

(They both smile at each other.)

**Jamie:** Mama

(Haley kisses Nathan again and goes into Jamie's room.)

**

* * *

LUCAS' HOUSE**

(Lucas is sat at his computer typing, when there is a knock at the door. Getting up from his chair he walks over to the door and opens it. Julian is stood there.)

**Lucas:** Julian?

(Julian punches Lucas. Lucas stumbles backwards.)

**Julian:** You just couldn't stay away from her could you?

(Julian walks away. Lucas stands shocked.)

**

* * *

BROOKE'S HOUSE**

(Brooke walks through the front door and immediately hears crying, running into the living room; she finds Peyton curled up on the sofa. Brooke's walks over and sits down beside her, pulling Peyton into an embrace.)

**Brooke:** Sweetie. What's wrong?

**Peyton:** Julian's gone and it's all my fault.

**Brooke:** What happened?

**Peyton:** I kissed Lucas. It was supposed to be a mistake. Julian found out and now he's gone... I love him Brooke.

**Brooke:** I know you do Sweetie.

**Peyton:** What do I do?

**Brooke:** You are going to cry on my shoulder for as long as you need. Then tomorrow you are going to talk to the boy you love.

(Peyton starts sobbing. Brooke holds her close. There is a knock at the door. Brooke kisses Peyton's forehead and goes to answer the door.)

(Brooke opens the door and Chase is stood there with flowers.)

**Brooke:** Chase

(Brooke walks out onto the porch and closes the door behind her. Chase looks at her in confusion.)

**Chase:** Is this a wrong time?

**Brooke:** Actually I'm gonna have to cancel tonight. You see Peyton's a mess right now and I don't want to leave her on her own. I'm sorry.

**Chase:** It's ok. I understand. Maybe some other time. These are for you.

(Chase hands Brooke the flowers.)

**Brooke:** Thank you

(Brooke walks forward and kisses Chase delicately on the cheek.)

**Chase:** Bye Brooke.

**Brooke:** Bye.

(Chase leaves and Brooke smells the flowers, picking up the note that reads 'I still love your smile x'. Brooke smiles and walks back into the house, placing the flowers on the side. She walks back into the living room to find Peyton asleep, pulling a blanket down over her, Brooke sits next to Peyton and strokes her hair.)

**Brooke:** What are we going to do with you ?

**

* * *

JULIAN'S HOTEL ROOM**

(Julian is packing his bags when there is a knock at the door.)

**Julian:** No room service today thanks.

(Peyton opens the door and walks in. Julian looks up at her.)

**Peyton:** So your leaving? Were you even going to say goodbye?

(Julian continues to pack. Peyton walks over to him and grabs his face, they look at each other.)

**Peyton:** Julian please don't go, we can work this out I know we can. I love you.

(Peyton kisses Julian passionately, then Peyton rests her forehead on his.)

**Julian:** Come with me?

**Peyton:** What?

**Julian:** Come with me to LA. Let's leave all this behind and just start again. You and me.

(Peyton stands in silence.)

**Julian:** You don't want to.

**Peyton:** No. It's not that it's just a big decision to make. I have work and friends here. I can't just leave it all.

**Julian:** My flight leaves at 8 tonight. Our life together could start tomorrow. It's your decision.

**

* * *

NATHAN AND HALEY'S HOUSE**

(Haley and Nathan are sat at the breakfast bar with Jamie when Lucas walks in.)

**Jamie:** Uncle Lucas

(Jamie runs over to Lucas and hugs him.)

**Lucas:** Hey Buddy.

(Lucas walks over to Nathan and Haley, Jamie runs into the living room to watch TV.)

**Haley:** And what do we owe this pleasure?

**Lucas:** I just wanted to see how you were doing?

(Lucas walks over to Haley and hugs her.)

**Haley:** Were fine. Oh my god what happened to your eye?

(Haley touches Lucas' face and he cringes.)

**Lucas:** Julian

**Nathan:** Peyton's Julian

(Lucas sits down next to Nathan.)

**Lucas:** Is that his new name or something.

**Nathan:** Sorry man.

**Haley:** Let me get some ice.

(Haley gets ice out of the freezer and hands it to Lucas.)

**Haley:** Why did Julian hit you?

**Lucas:** I really don't know. He shows up at my door last night saying something about Peyton.

**Nathan:** What did he say?

**Lucas:** Something about staying away from her.

**Haley:** Do you think Peyton told him about the kiss?

(Lucas looks between Nathan and Haley.)

**Lucas:** Wait. She remembers the kiss. I've got to go and talk to her.

(Lucas stands from his chair and is about to leave, Haley grabs his arm stopping him from leaving.)

**Haley:** Luke I don't think that's such a great idea.

**Nathan:** Yea she's right man.

**Lucas:** No. You don't understand that kiss meant everything and if she remembers it. There's a chance for us.

(Lucas looks at Haley and Nathan.)

**Nathan:** Then go get her!

(Lucas leaves and Haley looks annoyingly at Nathan.)

**Nathan:** What?

**Haley:** What if he goes over there and comes face to face with Julian?

**Nathan:** Then hopefully he will be able to throw the first punch.

(Nathan laughs and Haley playfully punches him in the arm.)

**

* * *

CLOTHES OVA BROS**

(Brooke is sat at her desk sketching designs. Peyton walks into the store. Brooke looks up and instantly notices Peyton has been crying. Brooke rushes to Peyton's side.)

**Brooke:** Peyton. What's wrong?

(Brooke leads Peyton over to the sofa.)

**Peyton:** Julian wants me to go to LA with him.

**Brooke:** Ok well maybe a break would do you good.

(Peyton looks up at Brooke.)

**Brooke:** Oh. He wants you to move back to LA doesn't he?

(Peyton nods.)

**Peyton:** I don't know what to do Brooke. My life is here. You're here and I've only just got you back, I don't want to lose you again.

(Brooke takes Peyton's hand.)

**Brooke:** Sweetie I will always be there for you and I will support you whatever you decide. But trust me when I say this you could never lose me. I'm here for you for life and nothing will ever change that.

(Peyton and Brooke both start crying. They hug.)

**Peyton:** If I go, do you think I'm making the right choice?

**Brooke:** Only you can answer that. Just promise me your follow your heart not your head, because we all know it's still a bit scrambled.

(They both laugh and hug.)

**

* * *

CLOTHES OVA BROS**

(Peyton left a few minutes ago and Brooke is still sat on the sofa staring off into space, a tear falling down her cheek. Chase walks into the store.)

**Chase:** Brooke?

(Brooke stands and looks over at Chase, she smiles weakly. Chase immediately walks over to her and pulls her into his arms. Brooke begins to cry.)

**Chase:** Hey. It's going to be ok.

**Brooke:** I'm sorry. I'm such a girl.

(Brooke pulls away from Chase. Chase reaches out for her hand.)

**Chase:** You can talk to me. What's going on?

**Brooke:** My best friend might be moving to LA with her supposedly boyfriend.

**Chase:** Wow. Didn't she just come back from there?

**Brooke:** Yeah and she moved back for a reason. What if she leaves and is unhappy again?

**Chase:** You can't protect her Brooke. Sooner or later Peyton has to realise what she truly wants.

**Brooke:** What if she doesn't?

**Chase:** Then being the great friend you are, you'll stand by her and pick up the pieces when the time comes.

(Brooke smiles at Chase.)

**Brooke:** You've been so good to me. Especially after I stood you up last night.

**Chase:** Well at least I can say I got stood up by Brooke Davis.

(Brooke and Chase laugh.)

**Brooke:** Thank you

(Brooke walks up to Chase and kisses him delicately on the lips.)

**

* * *

NATHAN AND HALEY'S HOUSE**

(Haley is sat at the piano and Peyton walks in and sits next to her.)

**Peyton:** Sounding good Foxy.

(Haley laughs.)

**Haley:** I never got to thank you for what you did yesterday with Jamie. I'll always...

**Peyton:** Hales it's ok. Your one of my best friends and I'll do anything for you and that gorgeous son of yours.

**Haley:** Jamie keeps asking when will he get to see his cool Aunt Peyton again?

(They both laugh, then Haley looks at Peyton and notices something is wrong.)

**Haley:** You ok?

**Peyton:** I need to tell you something.

**Haley:** Ok.

**Peyton:** I'm going back to LA with Julian.

(Haley sighs.)

**Haley:** Peyton. Are you sure about this?

**Peyton:** What do you mean?

**Haley:** You know I love you and only want the best for you. But Peyton can you honestly tell me Julian's the one?

**Peyton:** If your talking about Lucas, I said someday Hales but he walked away. He made his decision and I've made mine.

**Haley:** Peyton I'm being honest with you right now and I think you need to be honest with yourself. What do you want? If Julian's the guy your in love with great. If it's Lucas, please stop hiding your heart.

(Peyton looks down and Haley wraps her arm around Peyton's shoulders.)

**

* * *

CLOTHES OVA BROS**

(Lucas rushes into the store.)

**Lucas:** Brooke?

**Brooke:** Lucas what's going on?

**Lucas:** Where's Peyton?

**Brooke:** She's at home.

(Lucas turns to leave but Brooke stops him.)

**Brooke:** Luke. What's going on?

**Lucas:** She remembers.

**Brooke:** Oh.

**Lucas:** You knew? Why didn't you tell me? You know what I have to find her.

(Lucas is about to leave.)

**Brooke:** She's leaving.

(Lucas turns and looks at Brooke.)

**Brooke:** She's going back to LA with Julian.

(Lucas leaves.)

**

* * *

BROOKE'S HOUSE**

(Lucas pulls up onto Brooke's driveway and finds Peyton's car, running from the car to the front door he begins to bang on the front door, after no answer he opens the door and walks in.)

**Lucas:** Peyton. Peyton?

(Peyton walks out of her room carrying a box.)

**Peyton:** Luke what are you doing here?

(Lucas moves closer to Peyton.)

**Lucas:** You remember?

**Peyton:** Remember what?

**Lucas:** The kiss that night at Tric.

(Peyton puts the box on the floor and turns away from Lucas.)

**Peyton:** It was a mistake. It didn't mean anything.

(Lucas walks up to Peyton and reaches for her arm.)

**Lucas:** Is that what you believe? That it meant nothing and now your leaving with Julian.

(Peyton can't make eye contact with Lucas.)

**Peyton:** I have to.

(Lucas reaches out and brings his hands to Peyton's face forcing her to look at him.)

**Lucas:** No you don't. Peyton that kiss meant everything and you know it.

**Peyton:** It can't.

**Lucas:** But it does. Don't go. I love you please know that.

(Peyton moves away from Lucas and begin to pace the room.)

**Peyton:** You say you love me, but if you love someone do you leave them in a hotel room and wait three years to tell them you still love them? So at the moment I don't know anything Lucas. All I know is I have a great guy who loves me and is waiting for me, which is more than you ever did.

(Peyton stops and looks at Lucas, who closes his eyes and then walks towards her.)

**Lucas:** Then know this.

(Lucas kisses Peyton passionately. Pulling apart he rests his forehead on hers.)

**Lucas:** Don't you feel it? I've been a mess without you for the last three years, regretting leaving you in that hotel room everyday. But since you walked back into my life everything made sense again. I made the mistake of not fighting for you before. I'm not about to make that same mistake. So don't go. Stay with me. I love you and I know deep down you still love me.

(Peyton pulls away and picks up the box again.)

**Peyton:** I have to go Lucas.

(Peyton walks over to the door and holds it open for Lucas. Lucas turns to face Peyton.)

**Lucas:** No. I can't except our story doesn't have a happy ending.

(Lucas walks over to Peyton.)

**Peyton:** Our story could have had the greatest ending. But now it's just lost in translation.

(Lucas pounds his fist on the doorframe as he leaves. Once the door is closed Peyton drops the box on the floor and falls to the floor crying.)

**

* * *

RIVERCOURT**

(Nathan is on the court moving around with the ball. Peyton walks out onto the court.)

**Peyton:** Do you think your ever get your game back?

**Nathan:** Some days.

(Nathan walks over to the bench and grabs a bottle of water.)

**Nathan:** Haley tells me your leaving for LA.

**Peyton:** Yea. I just thought I would swing by and say goodbye.

(Peyton walks over to Nathan and pulls him into a hug, fighting back the tears.)

**Peyton:** I'm gonna miss you.

(Nathan laughs.)

**Nathan:** No you won't.

(Peyton pulls away.)

**Peyton:** What?

**Nathan:** There is something I need to show you before you go.

**Peyton:** Ok.

(They leave.)

**

* * *

TRIC/PEYTON'S NEW OFFICE **

(Nathan walks into Tric and Peyton follows.)

**Peyton:** Nathan what are we doing here?

(Nathan walks over to the door of Peyton's office. Peyton stands behind him as he opens the door. Peyton looks on in shock as she enters her office, she notices the construction work, but beyond that she notices the red walls and walls stacked with numerous vinyls, walking further into the room she notices a studio being built. She stands there shocked.)

**Nathan:** Lucas wanted it to be a surprise. He knew how important this place was to you.

(Peyton stands with her back to Nathan and tears fall down her cheeks.)

**Peyton:** Why did you bring me here?

**Nathan:** Because sooner or later you need to realise that everything you'll ever need is here in Tree Hill.

**

* * *

BROOKE'S HOUSE**

(Peyton, Haley and Brooke are all in Peyton's room helping her pack.)

**Peyton:** I guess that's everything. You guys will come and visit won't you?

(Haley walks over to Peyton and wraps an arm around her.)

**Haley:** Yea just try keeping me away. Plus Jamie can't wait to come and stay with his cool Aunt Peyton.

**Brooke:** Hey! I thought I was the cool Aunt?

**Peyton:** I love you guys.

(They all share a group hug.)

**Haley:** I'm gonna take these out to the car.

(Haley picks up the luggage and leaves the room.)

**Brooke:** You'll be ok right?

**Peyton:** Yea. I'm gonna miss you.

**Brooke:** No. We are not going to cry again.

(They both laugh.)

**Peyton:** I love you.

(Brooke starts to cry.)

**Brooke:** That's gonna do it. I love you to.

(They both start to cry and hug each other.)

**

* * *

LUCAS' HOUSE**

(Haley knocks gently on Lucas' bedroom door and pushes it open. Lucas is sat on the bed with his head in his hands. Haley walks in and sits beside him.)

**Lucas:** She's leaving. I can't believe it.

**Haley:** I know. I just came from saying goodbye.

**Lucas:** She was supposed to come back to me.

**Haley:** Luke I know you don't want to hear this but what if she doesn't. You can't wait around forever. Maybe it's time to move on.

(Haley wraps an arm around Lucas.)

**Lucas:** I just want her back.

**

* * *

THE LAKE**

(Peyton is sat in the taxi driving along when the driver decides to take a shortcut past the lake. Peyton immediately recognises the place and closes her eyes.)

**FLASHBACK **

**Lucas: **Come on. Let me give you a ride. I'll let you insult me.

**Peyton:** First of all, you don't know me. Second of all, you don't know me. God, why are guys such jerks?!

**Lucas:** Guys or Nathan?

**Peyton:** Him. You.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

(Peyton opens her eyes and a few stray tears fall down her cheek.)

**

* * *

THE AIRPORT**

(Julian is sat waiting, as the announcer calls for boarding of the plane. Julian stands and turns to look at the crowd and smiles.)

**

* * *

LUCAS' HOUSE**

(Lucas is sat at his desk typing and looking at pictures, when there is a knock at the door. Walking over to the door he opens it and stands there shocked.)

**Lucas:** Hi

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Chapter 12

**LUCAS' HOUSE**

(Lucas is sat at his desk typing and looking at pictures, when there is a knock at the door. Walking over to the door he opens it and stands there shocked as Peyton stands there.)

**Lucas:** Hi

**

* * *

FLASHBACK - THE AIRPORT**

(Julian is sat waiting, as the announcer calls for boarding of the plane. Julian stands and turns to look at the crowd and smiles when Peyton appears. Peyton approaches Julian and his smile soon fades when he notices she is crying and has no bags with her.)

**Julian:** Your not coming.

**Peyton:** I can't my life is here, my work, my friends. I...

**Julian:** It's ok.

**Peyton:** It's not ok.

(Julian uses his thumb to stroke away a tear from Peyton's face.)

**Julian:** If this were a movie it would end differently. But it's not.

(Peyton looks up at Julian.)

**Peyton:** Julian I...

**Julian:** I love you too, but we both know your happy ending is waiting for you in Tree Hill.

(Julian kisses her forehead and picks up his bag.)

**Peyton:** I don't want you to go.

**Julian:** Bye Peyton.

(Julian turns and leaves, looking back one last time at Peyton before boarding the plane.)

**

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK – LUCAS' HOUSE**

(Peyton is standing at Lucas' bedroom door.)

**Peyton: **I couldn't do it...I still love you.

(Lucas stands there shocked.)

**Peyton:** I just wanted you to know that.

(Peyton turns and leaves. Lucas stands still for a moment then chases after her.)

**Lucas:** Peyton.

(Peyton turns around to face Lucas. Lucas strides over to her and kisses her.)

**Lucas:** God I love you so much.

(Peyton rests her head against his.)

**Peyton:** Good. Because I don't want to get hurt again.

**Lucas:** I'm done being an idiot. I just want to spend everyday loving you.

(Peyton laughs and Lucas strokes Peyton's cheek and they both smile.)

**Peyton:** I love you

(Lucas kisses Peyton passionately.)

**

* * *

NATHAN AND HALEY'S HOUSE**

(Nathan and Haley are both in bed, Nathan is sleeping peacefully and Haley is wide-awake staring at the ceiling. Haley nudges Nathan.)

**Haley:** Nathan are you awake?

**Nathan:** I am now.

**Haley:** I can't believe Peyton went, I really thought she would stay.

**Nathan:** I did to. I even took her to Tric to see her new office that Lucas built for her. I thought it might change her mind.

(Haley turns and gives Nathan a funny look.)

**Nathan:** Well it obviously didn't work. But at least I didn't pay the taxi driver to take a detour by the lake, that's just mean.

(Nathan laughs and Haley punches him.)

**Haley:** I had to try and do something.

(They both lay staring at the ceiling. Haley turns on her side to look at Nathan.)

**Haley:** Do you think Lucas will be ok?

**Nathan:** I really don't know.

(Nathan rolls on his side to face Haley.)

**Nathan:** But what I do know, is that he has an amazing best friend that can help him through anything.

(Haley smiles and softly kisses Nathan.)

**

* * *

LUCAS' HOUSE**

(Lucas and Peyton lay in bed together. Peyton is fast asleep and Lucas is watching her sleep with the biggest smile on his face. Lucas leans down and gently kisses Peyton on her forehead. Peyton stirs in her sleep opening her eyes and smiling.)

**Peyton:** Hey.

**Lucas:** Hey. How'd you sleep?

**Peyton:** Good. What time is it?

**Lucas:** It's still early. You should go back to sleep.

(Lucas kisses Peyton on her forehead before getting out of bed.)

**Peyton:** Where are you going?

**Lucas:** I've got practice.

(Peyton looks disappointed. Lucas sits on the bed next to her smiling.)

**Lucas:** But I was thinking maybe later we could pack a picnic and take a little drive.

(Peyton smiles.)

**Peyton:** Sounds perfect.

(Lucas stands but Peyton quickly pulls him back down again.)

**Peyton:** Hey. Come here.

(Peyton kisses Lucas.)

**Lucas:** Wow I missed that. You know I could be a little late for practice.

**Peyton:** Oh really.

(Lucas kisses Peyton pushing her back down on the bed and Peyton begins to giggle.)

**

* * *

LUCAS' OFFICE**

(Skills and Nathan are sat in the office watching tapes of the game. Lucas walks in whistling looking through his mail. Skills and Nathan share an uneasy look.)

**Skills:** (Whispering) You think he's on drugs.

**Nathan:** Luke man are you ok?

**Lucas:** Yeah why wouldn't I be?

**Skills:** Because a certain skinny blonde skipped town.

(Lucas smiles and laughs.)

**Nathan:** (Whispering) Ok I think he's lost it.

(Nathan walks over to Lucas and puts a hand on his shoulder.)

**Nathan:** Luke we know it's tough right now, you don't have to be here.

(Skills walks over to Lucas aswell.)

**Skills:** Yea me and Nate can do practice today.

(Lucas smiles and puts a hand on each of Skills and Nathan's shoulders.)

**Lucas:** Peyton came home.

(Lucas leaves the office. Nathan and Skills both look at each other in confusion.)

**Skills:** Did he just say 'Peyton came home'?

**Nathan:** I need to call Hales.

**

* * *

CLOTHES OVA BROS**

(Haley walks into the store with Jamie. Jamie runs over to Brooke and hugs her.)

**Jamie:** Aunt Brooke

**Brooke:** Hey Buddy

**Haley:** Sorry were late. Jamie thought it would be funny to hide the car keys.

(Jamie laughs. Brooke smiles and anxiously keeps checking her phone.)

**Haley:** Have you heard from Peyton yet?

**Brooke:** No. Her flight landed about hours ago and she hasn't called.

**Haley:** I'm sure she's fine Brooke.

(Peyton opens the door and quietly sneaks in the store. Jamie immediately spots her and smiles.)

**Jamie:** Aunt Peyton!!

(Jamie runs over to Peyton and hugs her. Haley and Brooke both turn around and look at their friend, both speechless.)

**Brooke:** Peyton

**Peyton:** Hi guys.

(Brooke and Haley rush over to Peyton and engulf her in a hug.)

**Brooke:** You stayed. Where's Julian?

**Peyton:** He left. My friend told me to follow my heart and it belongs here.

(Peyton smiles at Haley and Haley smiles back.)

**Haley:** I'm happy your back.

(Brooke suddenly looks confused.)

**Brooke:** Hang on. If you didn't go with Julian last night, where did you stay? Oh my god. No way.

(Brooke giggles and Peyton blushes.)

**Peyton:** We just talked.

**Brooke:** Come on you did more than just talk.

**Haley:** Brooke.

**Brooke:** Ok ok you can tell me later.

(Peyton smiles.)

**Haley:** You and Lucas?

**Peyton:** It's always been Lucas. I love him.

**Brooke:** Well it's about time. So are you two together now?

**Peyton:** Yea. We are.

(Brooke and Haley both squeal with excitement and they all hug again. Haley's phone rings, she walks to the side and answers, both Peyton and Brooke look at her curiously.)

**Haley:** (On the Phone) Nathan? You okay?

**Nathan:** (On the Phone) It's Lucas. He seems to think Peyton came home.

(Haley laughs)

**Haley:** (On the phone) She did.

**Nathan:** (On the phone) What? Don't tell me you've gone crazy too.

(Haley passes her phone to Peyton.)

**Peyton:** (On the Phone) Hey Nate. How's Lucas?

**Nathan:** (On the Phone – Laughing) It's really you. You sure know how to make someone's day better. Luke's doing great now your home Sawyer. So just keep it that way ok?

**Peyton:** (On the Phone) I promise.....Hey Nate .Thank you.

(Peyton hangs up the phone and hands it back to Haley.)

**Peyton:** Who's up for some ice cream?

**Jamie:** I am.

(They all laugh and leave together.)

**

* * *

THHS GYM**

(Lucas and Skills are watching the team do laps of the gym. Nathan walks up to them. Lucas looks at Nathan.)

**Lucas:** Do you believe me now?

(They all laugh.)

**Nathan:** Sorry man.

**Lucas:** It's ok. It still doesn't feel real yet.

**Skills:** So what's next?

**Lucas:** What do you mean?

**Skills:** Oh come on. You just got Sawyer back you must have some grand gesture up your sleeve.

**Nathan:** He's right man. You know if your gonna propose again; make sure she says

Yes this time.

**Lucas:** Yea very funny. Actually I was thinking about taking her to Tric to see the new office.

(Nathan looks away and Lucas looks at him curiously.)

**Lucas:** What?

**Nathan:** She may have already seen it.

**Lucas:** Nathan what did you do?

**Nathan:** Ok in my defence I was trying to help you out. Before she was about to leave I took her to see it.

(Lucas turns to look away.)

**Nathan:** Luke I'm sorry.

**Lucas:** Did she like it?

**Nathan:** She loved it.

(Lucas turns and hugs his brother.)

**Lucas:** Thanks man.

**Skills:** Ok girls. We've got a team to get into shape. So let me know when all this brotherly love is over.

(Skills walks away. Lucas and Nathan pull apart and pat each other on the back, leaving in separate directions.)

**

* * *

THE BAY**

(Jamie is rolling along on his scooter while Peyton, Haley and Brooke are strolling behind sipping on coffee. Chase is walking towards them.)

**Peyton:** Is that Clean Teen Chase Adams?

**Brooke:** No no no,

(Brooke tries to hide behind Peyton. Haley and Peyton just laugh.)

**Haley:** Brooke what's going on? I thought you and Chase ended on good terms.

**Peyton:** Very good terms if I remember.

(Chase spots the girls and approaches them.)

**Chase:** Well if it isn't Peyton Sawyer and Haley James Scott.

(Peyton and Haley hug Chase and smile at each other.)

**Peyton:** Brooke look who it is.

(Brooke walks out from behind Peyton and smiles at Chase.)

**Chase:** Hey Brooke. Are we still on for dinner tonight?

**Brooke:** Yea.

**Chase:** Cool. I'll pick you up at 8. It was great seeing you guys.

(Chase leans forward and kisses Brooke on the cheek. Haley and Peyton stand their gob smacked. Chase leaves.)

**Peyton:** Hold up. You and Chase?

**Haley:** When did this happen?

**Brooke:** He came around last week and we got to talking and now were going out. It's nothing really.

**Haley:** If it's nothing then how come you're blushing?

(Both Haley and Peyton look at Brooke.)

**Brooke:** Guys stop it.

(Peyton turns to Haley.)

**Peyton:** He was looking pretty fine though.

**Haley:** Really fine.

(Brooke playfully punches Peyton and Haley.)

**Brooke:** Ok enough.

(They all laugh.)

**

* * *

THHS GYM**

(Lucas is standing alone and Peyton walks in.)

**Peyton:** Hey. Think maybe Whitey will let you out of practice early so we can catch a movie?

**Lucas:** Hey You.

(They both walk towards each other. Lucas places his hands on her hips.)

**Lucas:** I missed you.

(Lucas leans forward and kisses her.)

**Peyton:** I missed you more.

**Lucas:** How was your day?

**Peyton:** Good. Did you know Brooke is going out with Chase?

**Lucas:** Clean Teen Chase?

**Peyton:** Yea. It's like the good old days again.

**Lucas:** Speaking of good old days. How would you like to take a ride with me?

(Peyton smiles. Lucas takes Peyton's hand and leads her out of the gym.)

**

* * *

HALEY AND NATHAN'S HOUSE**

(Haley and Jamie are sat at the breakfast table eating lunch. Nathan walks in.)

**Nathan:** Mmm something smells good.

**Haley:** Jamie wanted French toast.

**Jamie:** It's totally good Daddy.

**Haley:** It's totally good.

**Nathan:** That's not what I meant, but that smells good too.

(Nathan leans down and kisses Haley.)

**Haley:** Hey

**Nathan:** What's your day been like?

**Jamie:** Mostly playing.

(Nathan and Haley laugh.)

**Haley:** My day has been good. Just gonna finish grading these papers then go and see Lucas. Then you and me have to interview N.A.N.N.I.E.S.

**Nathan:** That's right.

**Jamie:** I hate it when you spell.

**Haley:** Don't say hate.

**Jamie:** Sorry. I just think it's D.U.M

(Haley looks at Jamie.)

**Nathan:** Wow. Add a B to the end of that and you will be too. Jamie what do you think about helping me practice today?

**Jamie:** Can I?

**Nathan:** I don't know it's a big step. What do you think Mum?

(Haley turns to Jamie and hugs him.)

**Haley:** Please be careful.

**Jamie:** Sweet I'll go get my jersey.

(Jamie jumps down from the table and leaves, but runs back seconds later.)

**Jamie:** Thanks Mama I L.O.V.E you.

**Haley:** I L.O.V.E you too Smarty Pants.

(Jamie leaves.)

**Nathan:** So how was Peyton?

**Haley:** You know what I don't think I've see her more happy.

**Nathan:** Looks like our interfering paid off.

**Haley:** We sure do make one great team.

(Haley leans across and kisses Nathan.)

**

* * *

THE LAKE**

**Peyton:** Luke it's our spot.

**Lucas:** Do you remember the last time we were here together?

**Peyton:** How could I forget? That was one of the best days of my life.

**FLASHBACK**

(Lucas and Peyton are lying on the bonnet of Peyton's car by the lake at night.)

**Lucas:** I'm sorry about the concert.

**Peyton:** Who goes to a sold out show anyway? And besides I only have one last night with you. Unless you show up tomorrow with another surprise.

**Lucas:** If that's what it takes to keep you from leaving.... I'm gonna miss you.

**Peyton:** You better. Because I have a lot of dreams wrapped up in you and it's kind of hard to have a happily ever after all by yourself. Were gonna have that Lucas. Were gonna get married and make a lot of babies in the backseat of this car. I promise and I always keep my promises.

**Lucas:** Good. Because I'm gonna hold you to it.

(They kiss.)

**END OF FLASHBACK**

(Lucas and Peyton are standing by the lake. Lucas is holding Peyton's hand.)

**Lucas:** I know this is all happening so quickly but I want you to know. You make me happier than I have ever been. Just waking up next to you this morning was a feeling I thought I would never experience again and that's why I want you to move in with me. I know it's soon but I don't want to waste any more time without you.

**Peyton:** Yes

**Lucas:** You sure?

(Peyton kisses Lucas.)

**Peyton:** There's nothing I want more than to finally have our happily ever after.

(They laugh and Lucas wraps his arms around her.)

**Lucas:** How do you feel about doing some reminiscing in the backseat of this car?

(Peyton playfully hits him on the chest. Then walks over the car and opens the door.)

**Peyton:** Are you gonna keep me waiting?

(Lucas laughs and walks over to Peyton and kisses her.)

**

* * *

BROOKE'S BEDROOM**

(Peyton is sat on Brooke's bed while Brooke is looking through her wardrobe frantically.)

**Peyton:** Brooke the red dress looked good.

**Brooke:** I don't want to look good, I have to look really really good.

(Peyton laughs.)

**Brooke:** How is this funny?

(Peyton walks over to Brooke and puts her hands on Brooke's shoulders.)

**Peyton:** Honey. Do you think Chase really cares about whether you wear the red or black dress? No. Because he knows your going to look beautiful in whatever you wear. So go put the red dress back on, because we both know you look sexy as hell in red.

(They both laugh. Brooke leaves the room and Peyton playfully smacks her bum.)

**Brooke:** (Calls out from Bathroom) So how's things with Lucas?

**Peyton:** Good...He kinda asked me to move in with him?

(Brooke sticks her head round the door smiling.)

**Brooke:** What?

**Peyton:** I know it's sudden but it feels right. You know?

**Brooke:** Oh come on the world has been waiting on you two to get your act together since 8th grade.

(Brooke walks in the room wearing the red dress.)

**Peyton:** Wow.

**Brooke:** You think Chase will like it?

**Peyton:** I think he's going to love the girl wearing it.

(Brooke smiles at Peyton. Brooke pulls Peyton over to the bed and they both sit down.)

**Brooke:** Are you happy?

**Peyton:** Yea I am.

**Brooke:** As long as your happy, then I'll support you whatever you decide. But just so you know it is gonna suck not living with you anymore.

(They smile and hug.)

**Peyton:** (Whispering) Thank you.

(The doorbell rings. Brooke stands and smoothes out her dress.)

**Peyton:** You ready?

**Brooke:** Yea.

(Brooke walks to the front door and Peyton follows behind. Brooke answers the door and Chase is stood there.)

**Chase:** Hey. Wow you look...wow.

**Brooke:** Let me just grab my coat.

(Peyton passes Brooke her coat and Brooke winks at Peyton. Brooke turns to leave with Chase.)

**Peyton:** You guys have fun.

(Peyton closes the door and smiles.)

**

* * *

LUCAS' HOUSE**

(Lucas is tidying the house. There's a knock at the door.)

**Lucas:** Come in.

(The door opens and Lindsey appears. Lucas stands there shocked.)

**Lucas:** Lindsey.

**Lindsey:** Hi Luke.

**Lucas:** What are you doing here Linds?

**Lindsey:** I miss you.

(Lindsey leans forward and kisses Lucas. Peyton appears at the door and witnesses the kiss, turning around she runs back to her car. Lucas pushes Lindsey away.)

**Lucas:** I can't I have someone. I'm with someone.

**Lindsey:** We could try again.

(Lindsey approaches Lucas, but Lucas backs away.)

**Lucas:** I love Peyton and that is never going to change.

**Lindsey:** Lucas and Peyton true love always.

(Lucas nods.)

**Lucas:** Lind's I'm sorry.

**Lindsey:** No it's ok. I guess I thought you still loved me. Bye Lucas.

(Lindsey turns to leave.)

**Lindsey:** When we first met I told you I was always rooting for Lucas and Peyton. Congratulations Lucas.

(Lindsey leaves. Lucas checks his watch. Picking up his phone he calls Peyton.)

**Peyton Voicemail:** Hi. You've reached Peyton Sawyer. You know what to do...

**Lucas:** Hey. It's me I just wanted to hear your voice. Can't wait to see you. Love you.

*PLEASE REVIEW - I LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!!!*


	13. Chapter 13

*Thank you for sticking with this story and all your great comments, they mean so much to me and what keep me writing more, so please keep the reviews coming and share with me any ideas you have that i can incorporate. Thank you *

**

* * *

BAR**

(Peyton is sat at the bar drinking, she looks down at her phone to find it vibrating flashing Lucas' caller i.d. She chooses to ignore it.)

**Bar man: **Don't you think you should answer that?

**Peyton: **Why?

**Bar man:** Because whoever has been calling you for the past couple of hours seems to care a hell of a lot. And trust me the answers don't lay in the bottom of a glass.

**

* * *

LUCAS' HOUSE**

(Lucas is lying on his bed with his phone in his hand; bringing his phone to his ear he calls Peyton's number.)

**Peyton Voicemail:** Hi. You've reached Peyton Sawyer. You know what to do...

(Lucas sighs.)

**Lucas:** Hey. It's me again. Please call me I have to hear your voice.

(Lucas closes his phone and continues to stare at the ceiling.)

**

* * *

BROOKE'S HOUSE**

(Chase and Brooke walk up the porch steps to Brooke's house. Brooke pulls her keys out her bag and they both smile at each other.)

**Brooke:** I had a great time tonight.

(Brooke leans forward and kisses Chase on the cheek.)

**Chase:** If I haven't already said it a thousand times tonight, you look amazing.

(Chase kisses Brooke tenderly.)

**Brooke:** Ok we should definitely do that...this again.

(Chase smiles and Brooke blushes.)

**Chase:** Goodnight Brooke.

(Chase turns and begins to walk down the porch steps. Brooke opens the door and closes it quickly behind her. Leaning on the door she smiles to herself. Suddenly there is a knock at the door. Turning around to open the door she finds Chase stood there. Chase lunges forward and kisses Brooke passionately; they both stumble into the house closing the door behind them.)

**Brooke:** What took you so long?

(Chase smiles and continues to kiss Brooke.)

**Chase:** Ready for the best 30 seconds of your life again?

(Brooke laughs and pulls Chase into her bedroom.)

**

* * *

TRIC**

(Peyton walks up to her office door and slowly opens the door. Standing in the doorway she takes a moment to take in her new-finished office. Walking across the room to the far wall, she finds her artwork framed on the wall.)

**FLASHBACK – THHS GYM**

(Lucas and the team run out. Peyton is cheering nearby. Lucas stops in front of her.)

**Lucas:**Peyton!

(Peyton looks at him.)

**Lucas:** Your art matters. It's what got me here.

(Peyton smiles.)

**END OF FLASHBACK – TRIC**

(Peyton touches the framed drawings, a tear falls down her face, wiping it away quickly. She turns and sits at her desk looking out at her office.)

**

* * *

TRIC – NEXT DAY**

(Haley walks up the Peyton's office door carrying boxes and notices that it is open. Slowing entering the office, she looks around for some sort of intruder.)

**Haley:** Hello?

(Walking further into the office Haley finds Peyton fast asleep on the sofa, crouching in front of Peyton she gently shakes her.)

**Haley:** Peyton. Peyton!

(Peyton opens her eyes in a sleepy haze. Looking around at her surroundings she sits up and brings her hand to her head.)

**Peyton:** Hey. What time is it?

**Haley:** It's 9'oclock. Did you sleep here all night?

(Peyton looks down in shame.)

**Haley:** Let's get you home.

**Peyton:** I can't Brooke is there with Chase.

**Haley:** Ok well you're not staying here. You can come back to mine and freshen up, then we can talk over coffee. Ok?

(Peyton nods. Haley helps Peyton of the sofa and leads her out the door.)

**

* * *

THE RIVERCOURT**

(Lucas and Nathan are playing ball at the River court. Jamie is sat on the bleachers watching.)

**Nathan:** When's Peyton moving in?

**Lucas:** I don't know.

(Nathan stops playing.)

**Nathan:** What do you mean you don't know?

(Lucas walks over to the bench and picks up a bottle of water and sits down next to Jamie.)

**Lucas:** It means I don't know. She wouldn't take any of my calls last night and I think she's avoiding me.

**Nathan:** I thought you guys were in that whole blissed out stage.

(Nathan takes a sip of his water.)

**Lucas:** Lindsey's back.

(Nathan chokes and spits out his water.)

**Nathan:** Hold up. You just got Peyton back and now Lindsey's back. Oh this just gets better and better.

**Lucas:** Nate you're not helping...

(Lucas looks down.)

**Lucas:** She kissed me and says she still loves me.

**Nathan:** Who Peyton or Lindsey?

(Nathan laughs and Lucas glares at him.)

**Nathan:** Ok ok I'm sorry... So what did you do?

**Jamie:** Yea what did you do Uncle Lucas?

(Lucas looks at Jamie.)

**Lucas:** I pulled away, told her I was with Peyton and that I loved PEYTON!

**Nathan:** What did Peyton say?

**Lucas:** She doesn't know. I've never even told her about Lindsey and to be honest I don't really want to either.

**Nathan:** She needs to know man. Lindsey is your editor after all.

(Lucas sighs.)

**Jamie:** You have to tell her Uncle Lucas.

(Lucas ruffles Jamie's hair.)

**Lucas:** I know lil man.

**

* * *

BROOKE'S HOUSE**

(Brooke and Chase are lying in bed. Brooke rolls over to face Chase, he smiles at her.)

**Brooke:** Morning

**Chase:** Mmm very good morning

(Chase smiles and Brooks swats him on the chest.)

**Chase:** Hey!

(Brooke moves in closer to Chase and kisses him sweetly on the lips.)

**Chase:** That's so much better.

(Brooke smiles. Chase reaches out and tucks a stray hair of Brooke's behind her ear. Brooke bites her lip.)

**Chase:** I hate this...

(Brooke pulls away.)

**Chase:** No no not this. I love this. But I have to go.

(Brooke frowns)

**Brooke:** Just stay. We can stay here all day just you and me...please.

**Chase:** I can't. I promise to make it up to you though.

**Brooke:** How?

(Chase leans over and kisses her.)

**Chase:** Maybe a little bit of this...

(Chase kisses her neck.)

**Chase:** And this...

(Brooke pushes him away.)

**Brooke:** Ok ok you have to stop, because....

(Chase smiles. Brooke pulls Chase down to kiss her again.)

**

* * *

NATHAN AND HALEY'S HOUSE**

(Peyton walks into the kitchen in a fresh set of clothes. Haley is pouring coffee and hands Peyton a cup. They both sit down at the breakfast bar.)

**Haley:** So are you gonna tell me why I found you asleep at Tric with a hangover?

(Peyton looks down in shame. Haley rubs Peyton's back.)

**Haley:** Hey. You can talk to me you know.

**Peyton:** I went over to Luke's last night and....he was there with someone else. Oh Haley he was kissing someone else.

(Peyton broke into tears. Haley pulls her into a hug.)

**Haley:** That's crazy.

**Peyton:** Maybe crazy was me thinking everything could go back to the way things used to be.

**Haley:** Peyton. Lucas would never cheat on you. He wouldn't risk losing you again.

**Peyton:** Then what was it Hales?

**Haley:** What did she look like?

**Peyton:** Tall, blonde, beautiful...

**Haley:** What was she wearing?

**Peyton:** Well to be honest I didn't really wait around to check out what fashion sense she had Hales.

**Haley:** I'm sorry. I know that was a stupid question. I do think you should talk to Lucas, it could be a complete misunderstanding.

(Peyton nods. There is a knock at the door. Haley stands and answers the door. Lindsey is stood there. Haley invites her in and Lindsey follows Haley into the kitchen.)

**Haley:** Lindsey I'd like you to meet one of my oldest friends Peyton. Peyton this is Lindsey.

(Peyton stands there shocked. Haley immediately realises. Peyton rushes out past them heading out the front door. Haley chases after Peyton.)

**Haley:** Peyton wait!!

(Peyton stops and turns to face Haley.)

**Peyton:** You know her!

**Haley:** She's Lucas' ex.

**Peyton:** What?

**Haley:** Lindsey is Lucas' editor, they were together but they broke up a few months back. I had no idea she was in town. But trust me when I say this Lucas would not risk losing you for a stupid kiss with Lindsey. You were the reason Lucas ended it with her to start with.

**Peyton:** Why didn't he tell me?

**Haley:** You really need to talk to him Peyton.

**Peyton:** Thank you for the coffee and shower, but I really need to go.

(Peyton turns to leave.)

**Haley:** Peyton.

(Peyton leaves and Haley heads back inside.)

**

* * *

BROOKE'S HOUSE**

(A knock at the door. Brooke rushes to the door and answers to find Lucas.)

**Lucas:** Hey. Is Peyton in?

(Brooke looks confused.)

**Brooke:** No. I assumed she was with you.

(Lucas sighs.)

**Brooke:** Lucas what did you do?

**Lucas:** I don't know. She's dodging my calls....

(Lucas runs his hands through his hair.)

**Lucas:** I really need to talk to her.

**Brooke:** Well I'm sure will come around in no time, and then you can talk and make up.

(Lucas sits on the couch and looks worried. Brooke sits down beside him.)

**Brooke:** What's really going on?

**

* * *

THHS GYM**

(Jamie and Nathan are messing around with the ball.)

**Nathan:** You're just dreaming now. You know that? NBA's a pipe dream, son. Might as well give it up.

**Jamie:** No, it's not. I'm Nathan Scott.

(Jamie shoot and scores. Nathan looks on in wonder. Jamie and Nathan run over to the benches.)

**Nathan:** Good game buddy.

**Jamie:** I know.

(Nathan laughs.)

**Jamie:** Do you think Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton are gonna be ok?

**Nathan:** I hope so because no one likes a broody Uncle Lucas.

**Jamie:** That's good because I bet Uncle skills that Uncle Lucas will ask Aunt Peyton to marry him.

(Nathan looks at Jamie in shock.)

**Nathan:** You better not tell your mum that.

**

* * *

LUCAS' OFFICE/ NATHAN AND HALEY'S HOUSE**

(Lucas is sat at his desk going through game plans when his mobile starts to ring.)

**Lucas:** Hey Hales.

**Haley:** (On the phone) Did you kiss Lindsey?

**Lucas:** What! No...It's a long story but she kissed me.

**Haley:** (On the phone) Peyton saw the kiss and she's really upset Luke.

**Lucas:** Where is she? I've tried calling but she won't answer her phone.

**Haley:** (On the phone) She's meeting me at Tric in an hour, so I suggest you be there to.

**Lucas:** Thanks Hales.

**Haley:** (On the phone) Luke you really need to fix this.

**Lucas:** I know.

(Lucas hangs up and sighs.)

**

* * *

TRIC – PEYTON'S OFFICE**

(Haley is pacing Peyton's office when Peyton walks in.)

**Peyton:** Sorry I'm late. Where's Mia?

(Lucas walks in the room.)

**Haley:** Actually Mia's not coming.

(Haley looks over Peyton's shoulder acknowledging Lucas. Peyton turns around to see Lucas.)

**Haley:** I think I'm gonna leave you two alone to talk.

(Peyton glares at Haley. Haley leaves patting Lucas on the shoulder on her way out.)

**Peyton:** What are you doing here?

**Lucas:** Peyton I'm...

(Lucas approaches Peyton.)

**Lucas:** I'm so sorry. What you saw last night meant nothing.

**Peyton:** It sure didn't look like nothing.

**Lucas:** Lindsey came over out the blue. She kissed me but I pulled away. I told her I was in love with you, always have and always will be.

(Peyton turns away.)

**Peyton:** Why didn't you ever tell me about Lindsey?

**Lucas:** Because I didn't want my past to ruin our future. I was never in love with Lindsey; I could never be when I couldn't get over you. It didn't work because I loved you and there is no hope in hell I would do anything to risk losing you again. I love you too much.

(Peyton looks at Lucas with tears in her eyes.)

**Peyton:** You should have told me.

**Lucas:** I know.

(Lucas walks forward and wraps his arms around Peyton, Peyton melts into his embrace.)

**Peyton:** Was she a good kisser?

(Lucas looks a little confused. Stroking Peyton's face.)

**Lucas:** Nothing compares to you.

(Peyton smiles.)

**Peyton:** I was hoping you would say that.

(Lucas kisses Peyton.)

**Peyton:** (Whispering) Thank you for my new office.

(They smile at each other.)

**

* * *

NATHAN AND HALEY'S HOUSE**

(Nathan and Jamie are play fighting on the couch. Haley walks in.)

**Jamie:** Hey, mama!

**Haley:** Hey. I missed you.

(Haley lifts Jamie of the ground and embraces him.)

**Jamie:** You should have seen daddy today. He's gonna play in the NBA for sure.

**Haley:** Oh, we'll see, huh? Hey, listen, um, I was talking to Chester, and apparently he hasn't been fed this morning.

**Jamie (sighing):** He always tells on me.

**Haley:** You better get out of here, you wascally rabbit feeder. Go.

(Jamie goes upstairs and Haley comes to sit down next to Nathan.)

**Haley:** Making progress on the court, huh?

**Nathan:** Yeah. Today, for the first time, I, uh... I felt like I was on my way back.

(Haley smiles.)

**Haley:** I'm so glad for you, Nathan.

**Nathan:** Have you spoken to Lucas?

**Haley:** Actually I've just come from Tric where as we speak Lucas and Peyton are talking.

**Nathan:** That's my girl.

(They kiss.)

**

* * *

BROOKE'S HOUSE**

(Peyton is packing up boxes in her room, Brooke is stood in the doorway with two glasses of wine.)

**Brooke:** Who knew you had so much crap.

(Peyton fake laughs and Brooke smiles and hands Peyton a glass of wine.)

**Peyton:** Actually not all of this is crap. I did find this.

(Peyton pulls out the Victoria Beckham mug that she made for Brooke; it had been glued back together.)

**Peyton:** I think this belongs with you.

(Brooke starts to cry as she reaches out for the mug.)

**Brooke:** I thought I broke this.

**Peyton:** You did. But I couldn't bring myself to throw it away. Even when we weren't talking you was always my best friend.

(Brooke hugs Peyton.)

**Brooke:** Thank you. So do you need any help?

**Peyton:** No I think I'm pretty much finished.

**Brooke:** Well I guess this is it.

(Brooke and Peyton both start to get teary eyed.)

**Peyton:** I don't know why I'm crying. It's not like I'm not gonna see you everyday.

(They both laugh.)

**Brooke:** I'm gonna miss you roomie.

(They both hug again.)

**Brooke:** This will always be your home.

**Peyton:** I guess it's a good thing I'm going, at least you and Chase can have some quality time together.

(Peyton laughs. Brooke smiles and playfully hits Peyton. Brooke picks up a box.)

**Brooke:** Come on lets get you moved in with that boy of yours.

(Peyton picks up a box and they both leave the room.)

**

* * *

LUCAS' HOUSE**

(Peyton is in Lucas' room unpacking her boxes. Lucas sneaks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.)

**Lucas:** Hey Roomie.

(Peyton turns around to face Lucas.)

**Lucas:** You settling in ok?

**Peyton:** Yea although I never feel at home until I've unpacked my music.

**Lucas:** Actually I have something to show you.

(Lucas holds Peyton's hand and drags her into the living room.)

**Peyton:** Oo I love surprises.

(Peyton looks at the wall to find shelves of Music and books.)

**Peyton:** Luke?

(Peyton turns to face Lucas.)

**Lucas:** It's our home now Peyton.

(Peyton smiles and delicately kisses Lucas. Lucas surprises Peyton by picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom giggling.)

**Peyton:** Luke we can't. Haley and Nathan will be here soon.

(Lucas doesn't speak just lays Peyton on the bed and smiles at her. Peyton gives in and pulls Lucas in for a kiss.)

**

* * *

BROOKE'S HOUSE**

(Brooke is sat on the sofa with her mug from Peyton, a few stray tears falling down her cheeks. Chase knocks softly on the door and then lets himself in. Walking into the house Chase finds Brooke sat on the sofa and sits next to her, wrapping his arm around her, remaining silent, just letting Brooke cry on his shoulder.)

**Brooke:** She really moved out.

(Chase kisses Brooke's forehead.)

**Chase:** I like your mug.

(Brooke laughs.)

**Brooke:** Peyton made it for me.

**Chase:** How about I take you out for something to eat, cheer you up a bit? You can even bring your mug.

(Brooke smiles.)

**Brooke:** That sounds good.

**

* * *

LUCAS AND PEYTON****'S HOUSE**

(Peyton is emptying her suitcases, then she calls up at Brooke, but she falls on the answering machine. She listens to the message, smiles and hangs up.)

**Answering machine:** "Go! Hi. This is Brooke. And this is Peyton. Leave us, call us, you said I was supposed to go next. No, I did not. Yes, you did! Leave a message. Bye. I told you I was gonna go next."

(Lucas walks into the bedroom and smiles at Peyton.)

**Lucas:** Nathan, Hales and Jamie are here.

**Peyton:** Ok I'm coming.

(Peyton walks over to Lucas and he kisses her on the forehead. They both walk into the living room to greet the Scott clan.)

**Jamie:** Aunt Peyton!!

(Jamie runs into Peyton's arms.)

**Peyton:** There's my favourite guy.

**Nathan:** I thought I was your favourite.

**Lucas:** Excuse me?

(Haley, Peyton and Jamie laugh. Peyton leans forward and whispers in Jamie's ear.)

**Peyton:** Do you want to hear a secret?

(Jamie nods.)

**Peyton:** You're my favourite.

(Jamie and Peyton smile.)

**Haley:** So how's the moving in going?

**Peyton:** It would be going better if someone didn't keep distracting me.

(Peyton looks at Lucas winks.)

**Haley:** Ok forget I asked.

(They all laugh.)

**Peyton:** Actually Hales you and me need to pop to the studio quickly. Mia said something about writers block.

**Haley:** Oh ok.

(Peyton smiles.)

**Peyton:** So will you guys be ok for a little bit. There's beer in the fridge and snacks in the cupboard.

**Jamie:** Cool.

(They all laugh. Lucas walks over to Peyton and kisses her.)

**Lucas:** Have I told you how much I love you?

**Peyton:** One more time wouldn't hurt.

(Lucas smiles.)

**Lucas:** I love you.

**Haley:** Leave the poor girl alone Luke. It's bad enough she has to live with you.

(Haley smiles at Lucas.)

**Lucas:** Your mean.

(Peyton and Haley leave. Nathan walks up to Lucas and puts a hand on his shoulder.)

**Nathan:** You've got a good one there. Try and hold onto her this time.

(Lucas nods.)

**

* * *

TRIC – PEYTON'S OFFICE**

(Peyton and Haley walk into the office. Haley looks around for Mia.)

**Haley:** What time did Mia say she was meeting us here?

**Peyton:** She didn't.

(Peyton smiles and Haley looks confused.)

**Haley:** What?

(Peyton pulls Haley into the studio and sits her down on the piano stall.)

**Haley:** Peyton what's going on?

**Peyton:** Ok here's the thing I've found a really great artist and I need your help in convincing them to work with me.

(Haley smiles.)

**Haley:** Ok who is it?

**Peyton:** A great local talent who goes by the name.....Haley James Scott.

(Haley sits in silence.)

**Peyton:** So what do you say?

(Haley starts to laugh standing up she hugs Peyton.)

**Haley:** Thank you.

(Haley's face soon turns to sad and turns away from Peyton.)

**Peyton:** Haley what is it?

**Haley:** I don't know if I can do it. I mean I have a husband and son who need me, yet alone a classroom full of students. Do you remember what music did to my relationship with Nathan before?

(Peyton laughs.)

**Peyton:** Hales take a breath. Why don't you for once do what you love and what you want? I know you can do it and so do you. Plus this time will be different because I will help you.

**Haley:** Ok.

(Peyton smiles.)

**Peyton:** Ok?

**Haley:** Let's make a record.

(They both smile.)

**

* * *

LUCAS AND PEYTON'S HOUSE**

(Lucas, Nathan and Jamie are all sat on the sofa watching basketball drinking beer and Jamie is drinking Juice copying Nathan and Lucas.)

**Lucas:** I'm gonna ask Peyton to marry me.

(Jamie looks at Nathan, Nathan reaches into his pocket and pulls out $5 and gives it to Jamie. Jamie smiles.)

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	14. Chapter 14

**HALEY AND NATHAN'S HOUSE**

(There is a knock at the door and Haley comes down the stairs to find Lucas on one knee at the bottom holding out an engagement ring.)

**Lucas:** Haley. Will you marry me?

(They both laugh.)

**Haley:** That is so creepy on so many levels.

(Haley is shocked when she notices the ring.)

**Lucas:** Do you think Peyton will like it?

(Haley reaches out to take the ring and places it on her finger.)

**Haley:** Luke. I can't believe it, this is Keith's engagement ring for your mum. It's gonna mean so much to Peyton. But didn't you propose with this ring to her before?

**Lucas:** Yea but she never got to see it last time and i just wanted to make everything perfect this time.

**Haley:** Well lets hope she doesn't say no again.

(Haley laughs and Lucas glares at her.)

**Haley.** Sorry. Too soon? So when are you gonna do it?

**Lucas:** Tomorrow. I've booked a flight out to see Larry today to get his permission and then tomorrow is the big day.

**Haley:** Very traditional.

(Lucas smiles.)

**Lucas:** Yea but this time is different.

**Haley:** Well if there is anything I can do just let me know.

**Lucas:** Actually there is something I need your help with, but firstly can I have the ring back?

(Haley laughs and looks down at the ring on her finger, taking it off she smiles and hands it back to Lucas.)

**Haley:** Sorry but I just can't marry you.

(They both laugh.)

**

* * *

CLOTHES OVA BROS**

(Chase and Brooke are passionately kissing by the counter, oblivious to Peyton entering the shop. Peyton stands there laughing and coughs to make her whereabouts known to the others. Brooke quickly pushes Chase away from her and smoothes out her clothes. Chase stands awkwardly to the side.)

**Chase:** I think I'm gonna go.

(Chase walks to the door.)

**Peyton:** Hey Chase. You have a little...

(Peyton points to her mouth gesturing that Chase has lipstick round his mouth. Chase quickly brings his hand up to wipe it away.)

**Chase:** Thanks. Bye.

(Chase leaves. Peyton turns to look at Brooke.)

**Peyton:** So. Someone is definitely getting some.

**Brooke:** Peyton he is unbelievable. Last night we were lying in bed and....

(Peyton holds up her hands.)

**Peyton:** Whoa too much information.

(They both laugh.)

**Brooke:** What brings you by ?

**Peyton:** Oh you know just in the neighbourhood and thought I would pay my best friend a visit before I go into the studio and work on the next Haley James Scott album.

(Brooke smiles.)

**Brooke:** Are you serious? Haley's recording again?

**Peyton:** Yea we start today and I thought maybe we could all go out for lunch later and celebrate. But I know you're a little busy at the moment especially with what I just witnessed...

(Peyton smiles.)

**Brooke:** Oh shut up of course I will be there.

**Peyton:** Cool. Anyway I need to head to the studio. I'll pick you up later.

(Peyton hugs Brooke and turns to leave.)

**Brooke:** Hey Peyton. How's everything with Lucas?

(Peyton smiles.)

**Peyton:** It's perfect. Bye.

(Peyton leaves and Brooke smiles.)

**

* * *

THE RIVERCOURT**

(Jamie is sat on the bench watching Skills and Nathan play one on one. Nathan scores and runs over to Jamie to hi5 him.)

**Jamie:** Hey Uncle Skills did you know Uncle Lucas is gonna propose to Aunt Peyton?

(Skills looks at Nathan and Nathan smiles.)

**Skills:** Is that so? Lets just hope she doesn't turn him down this time.

**Nathan:** Second time lucky, or is it meant to be third time lucky?

(They both laugh. Jamie coughs getting their attention and pulls out a calculator.)

**Jamie:** So Uncle Skills if my calculations are right you owe me 50 bucks.

(Skills turns to Nathan.)

**Skills:** You sure he's your kid?

**Nathan:** Hey I've already had to pay up.

**Jamie:** I do except cheques.

(Nathan and Jamie laugh as Skills gets out his wallet.)

**Skills:** Dude this is the last time I'm betting with you.

(Skills hands Jamie the money and Jamie begins to count it. Nathan ruffles Jamie's hair.)

**Nathan:** Alright Knuckle head lets go get some breakfast.

**Skills:** Yea Jamie's treat.

(Skills laughs and they all leave.)

**

* * *

TRIC STUDIO/OFFICE**

(Peyton is sat on the pool table speaking on the phone to Lucas. Haley walks into the room.)

**Peyton:** Ok I've got to go. Have a safe trip and call me when you get there. I love you.

(Peyton jumps down of the table and walks over to Haley.)

**Haley:** Where's Luke off to?

**Peyton:** Oh he had to go on a last minute coaching course. He should be back tonight though. Anyway you ready to record your next great album?

(Peyton smiles and Haley looks a little nervous.)

**Haley:** Ready as I'll ever be.

(Peyton drags Haley into the recording studio.)

**Peyton:** Come on Rockstar.

**

* * *

THE DOCK**

(Lucas is walking down the marina looking for the correct boat. Spotting Larry he walks up to him.)

**Lucas:** Excuse me Mr Sawyer.

(Larry drops the rope he was tying and turns around to look at Lucas. Larry smiles.)

**Larry:** Well if it isn't Rake boy.

(Lucas laughs.)

**Larry:** What brings you out here son? Is Peyton ok?

**Lucas:** Peyton's great. I actually came down here to ask you something.

**Larry:** Well come aboard.

(They both walk onto the boat and sit down, Larry reaches into a cool box and pulls out a beer, offering it to Lucas.)

**Larry:** Beer?

**Lucas:** Why not.

(Lucas takes a beer and they both take a sip.)

**Larry:** So what can I do for you son?

**Lucas:** Well Mr Sawyer I wanted to ask for your permission to marry your daughter?

(Larry smiles.)

**Larry:** That's funny because I don't remember you asking the last time.

(Larry laughs.)

**Lucas:** In all honesty I made a lot of mistakes the first time and I wanted it to be right this time.

**Larry:** Do you love her?

**Lucas:** More than anything in this world.

**Larry:** Even when she is a stubborn pain in the ass.

(They both laugh.)

**Lucas:** If it's possible I think I love her more.

(Larry smiles)

**Larry:** Well then I couldn't ask for a better man to marry my little girl. I knew she loved you before she even did. You have been such a great part of her life, after Anna died she was so lost and I wasn't around much, but you found her and saved her. For that I will always be grateful to you.

(Lucas smiles.)

**Lucas:** Thank you for bringing her into my life. If you hadn't chose to adopt Peyton I would of never met her.

(Larry looks down at his wedding ring.)

**Larry:** People who are destined for each other will always find one another.

* * *

**TRIC STUDIO/OFFICE**

(Haley and Peyton are sat at the piano in the studio.)

**Haley:** So what time are we picking Brooke up?

**Peyton:** Around 1, speaking of which guess who I walked in on making out this morning?

**Haley:** Who tell me?

**Peyton:** Lets just say two former clean teens weren't being so clean this morning.

**Haley:** No way. I thought nothing was happening between Brooke and Chase?

(They both laugh.)

**Peyton:** Me to, but something is definitely going on. I can honestly say I haven't seen Brooke this happy in a long time.

**Haley:** I can say the same for you. Happy looks good on you.

**Peyton:** Everything is great.

**Haley:** I'm really pleased.

**Peyton:** Hales you're a huge part of it, so thank you.

(They both hug. Mia appears in the sound booth.)

**Mia:** Wow. This place has sure changed.

(Peyton and Haley both stand and look towards the sound booth and smile when they see Mia. Mia walks out of the sound booth and into the studio.)

**Mia:** This is so great you guys. Look at you go Peyton.

(Mia hugs Haley.)

**Peyton:** Dude look at you touring all over. The feedback for you has been phenomenal.

(Peyton hugs Mia.)

**Peyton:** It's really good to see you Buddy.

**Mia:** So am I aloud to ask what's happening with you and Lucas or is that like saying Voldermort? Because last I heard he was running into this burning building to rescue your boney ass.

(Haley laughs.)

**Peyton:** Actually Lucas and I are together now.

(Mia looks at Haley and Haley nods.)

**Mia:** Well it's about time, because the sexual tension between you two before I left was off the Richter scale.

(They all laugh.)

**

* * *

THE DOCK**

(Lucas and Larry are both sat on the boat looking out at the sea sipping on beer.)

**Lucas:** Do you ever wish you could go back and do things differently?

**Larry:** Everyday. Do you?

**Lucas:** Sometimes. But if I could, I might not have the life I have now.

**Larry:** Things happen for a reason.

**Lucas:** So I'm told. Anyway I hate to leave, but I need to make it on time to catch my flight.

(They both stand and Lucas extends his hand for Larry to shake.)

**Lucas:** Thank you Mr Sawyer.

(Larry smiles and hugs Lucas.)

**Larry:** Call me Larry Rake boy. And look after my little girl.

**Lucas:** I promise.

(Lucas smiles and starts to leave.)

**Larry:** Lucas!

(Lucas turns to look at Larry.)

**Larry:** Make sure Peyton knows how much you love her each day, because you never know when it might be your last with her.

(Lucas nods and leaves.)

**

* * *

RESTAURANT**

(Brooke, Peyton and Haley are all sat round a table looking at their menus.)

**Waitress:** What can I get you to drink?

**Haley:** I'll have water thanks.

**Brooke:** Actually we will have a bottle of your finest champagne.

**Peyton:** Brooke?

**Brooke:** What? Were celebrating.

(They all laugh and the waitress disappears.)

**Haley:** So Brooke. What's going on with you and Chase?

**Brooke:** Oh Hales you know I'm not one to kiss and tell. But I'm also not one to kiss and shut up about it, we totally did it.

(Brooke smiles and the others laugh.)

**Peyton:** Steady there Brooke were in a classy establishment, we don't want people thinking we have a sex crazed monster with us.

**Brooke:** Ha Ha.

(The waitress brings a bottle of champagne over and pours three glasses.)

**Haley:** Thank you.

(The waitress leaves.)

**Peyton:** Ok I would like to make a toast, here is to the start of making beautiful music with none other than Haley James Scott.

(Peyton raises her glass.)

**Haley:** To great friends.

(Haley raises her glass.)

**Brooke:** And happiness.

(Brooke raises her glass and they all take a sip together.)

**Brooke:** How's Nathan getting on with playing again?

**Peyton:** Yea he looked great on the court the other day.

**Haley:** He's making real progress, although it does worry me because I know his back is giving him trouble and considering he has just come out of a wheelchair it is a little scary.

(Peyton reaches across the table to hold Haley's hand.)

**Peyton:** Hales. Nathan isn't stupid he knows not to push himself too hard, but maybe you should consider going to the doctor with him just to make sure everything is ok, at least it would put your mind to rest.

**Haley:** Yea that sounds like a good idea.

(Brooke gets a message on her phone and quickly reads it and begins to smile.)

**Haley:** Wow someone sure has a big smile on her face. Who was that?

**Brooke:** That was Chase, he's taking me out for the day tomorrow.

(Haley leans across the table slyly towards Brooke.)

**Haley:** (Whispering) Don't forget we have to help someone set up tomorrow.

**Brooke:** (Whispering) Yea I haven't forgotten.

(Brooke giggles with excitement.)

**Peyton:** Chase sure has a great effect on you . So what exactly is happening between you two?

(Brooke goes embarrassed.)

**Haley:** You like him don't you?

**Brooke:** Yea I really do. It's different than before, were not kids anymore and I really feel this could be the start of something great.

(Peyton and Haley go teary eyed.)

**Haley and Peyton:** Aww

**Brooke:** Ok. Guys that's enough.

(They all laugh.)

**

* * *

THE AIRPORT**

(Nathan and Jamie are waiting for Lucas. Lucas walks through the crowd towards them. Jamie runs forward and Lucas lifts him up.)

**Jamie:** Uncle Luke.

**Lucas:** Hey Buddy

**Jamie:** What did he say Uncle Lucas?

(Nathan walks over to his brother and takes his bag.)

**Lucas:** He said yes.

**Jamie:** Awesome. See Daddy Aunt Peyton has to say yes now.

(They all laugh. Jamie jumps down and runs to the car.)

**Nathan:** How did it go?

**Lucas:** It went really well. I finally feel everything is going to be perfect this time.

(Nathan pats his brother on the back and they walk over to the car.)

**Lucas:** Hey Nate. Could you drop me off at the cemetery?

**Nathan:** Sure.

**

* * *

THE CEMETERY**

(Lucas is walking through the cemetery carrying flowers and stops at Keith's grave. He crouches down and rests him hand on the stone.)

**Lucas:** Hey Keith.

(Lucas closes his eyes.)

**Lucas:** I'm sorry I haven't been around much, but I carry you everywhere with me...I hope you don't mind but Mum gave me her engagement ring from you. You see I'm gonna ask Peyton to marry me again, so I was hoping you could put a good word in for me up there. Maybe she will say yes this time (Lucas laughs.) I really wish you were here; I could do with some of your great advice and sarcastic comments right now.

(Lucas looks across the cemetery and watches as a heart shaped leaf falls next to Anna Sawyer's grave. Lucas laughs.)

**Lucas:** Thanks Keith.

(Lucas stands and places a single red rose on the stone, he then walks over to the Sawyer grave. Lucas looks up towards the sky.)

**Lucas:** Hi Mrs Sawyer. I just wanted you to know I love your daughter and I promise to take good care of her for you. She misses you, we all do.

(Lucas lays the roses next to the grave.)

**Lucas:** Larry wanted me to give you these and he says happy anniversary....If I'm half as lucky to have a loving marriage like you and Larry once had, I will count myself the luckiest man alive.

(Lucas stands and places a hand on the stone, leaning down to pick up a single rose he begins to walk away.)

**

* * *

NATHAN AND HALEY'S HOUSE**

(Haley is standing in the bathroom cleaning her teeth, reaching up she looks in the cupboard, immediately she notices Nathan's pill bottle, reaching for it she notices it is almost empty, taking it off the shelf she walks into the bedroom holding the bottle.)

**Haley:** Nathan what's this?

(Nathan looks confused.)

**Nathan:** There my pain meds.

**Haley:** I know that but why is the bottle almost empty, this was only full last week?

**Nathan:** My back has been painful so I've been taking them.

**Haley:** Oh

(Nathan walks over to Haley and places his hands on her shoulders.)

**Nathan:** I could try and not take them but they seem to really help.

(Haley lowers her head and Nathan lifts it with his hand.)

**Nathan:** Haley what's wrong?

**Haley:** Can we go see the doctor now that your playing again and just make sure everything is ok?

**Nathan:** Sure. Hales if me playing again is bothering you, I can stop.

**Haley:** No No it's your dream and I just want you to be careful.

(Nathan wraps his arms around Haley.)

**Nathan:** The only dream I need is stood right in front of me.

(Haley smiles and they kiss.)

**

* * *

TRIC OFFICE**

(Peyton is sat at her desk going through paperwork. There is a knock at the door.)

**Peyton:** Come in.

(Jake enters.)

**Jake:** Wow. Who would of thought Peyton Sawyer would become a big hot record producer.

(Peyton instantly looks up and smiles, running over to Jake she engulfs him in a hug.)

**Peyton:** Jake. It's you. What are you doing here? Where's Jenny?

(Jake laughs.)

**Jake:** I was in the area, thought I would pay an old friend a visit and Jenny is with Nikki.

**Peyton:** Wow. How long has it been?

**Jake:** 5 years. You know you really haven't changed.

(Peyton smiles.)

**Peyton:** So what's Jake Gagelski been up to?

**Jake:** Oh you know being a dad, doing a boring full time job while still finding time to focus on my music.

**Peyton:** I may be able to help you there. You see I have this free studio and It has your name written all over it.

(Jake laughs.)

**Jake:** I couldn't.

**Peyton:** Please.

**Jake:** Ok but you let me take you out for a drink to repay you.

**Peyton:** Deal.

(They both laugh and Peyton takes Jake into the studio.)

**Jake:** So how have you been?

**Peyton:** Good, really good. I can't wait to tell the guys your back in town everyone would love to see you, especially Lucas.

**Jake:** So you finally told Lucas how you felt.

**Peyton:** Yea. Were living together now.

**Jake:** That's great. I guess it was a good thing that I turned your proposal down.

(Peyton is embarrassed.)

**Peyton:** About that I'm so sorry. I should of never of...

**Jake:** Hey it's water under the bridge. You can't help who you fall in love with.

(Peyton nods and checks her watch.)

**Peyton:** Shoot. I need to head home, but your more than welcome to stay here and lay down a few tracks.

**Jake:** Thanks.

(Peyton leaves and stops at the door.)

**Peyton:** It's good to see you Jake.

(Jake smiles and Peyton leaves.)

**

* * *

NATHAN AND HALEY'S HOUSE**

(Haley is sat at the piano playing while Nathan is lying on the sofa throwing a ball in the air; they look at each other and smile.)

**

* * *

BROOKE'S HOUSE**

(Chase and Brooke are sat on the sofa kissing. Chase pulls away and strokes Brooke's cheek.)

**Chase:** I think I'm falling in love with you Brooke Davis.

(Brooke smiles and kisses Chase.)

**

* * *

LUCAS AND PEYTON'S HOUSE**

(Peyton is lying in bed asleep. Lucas quietly enters the room and takes a moment to watch her sleep, smiling to himself he walks over to her and delicately brushes the hair from her face and gently kisses her forehead. Peyton stirs in her sleep and opens her eyes. They smile at each other.)

**Peyton:** Your home.

(Lucas strokes her face.)

**Lucas:** I missed you.

(Peyton smiles. Lucas hands Peyton the rose.)

**Peyton:** It's beautiful. Thank you.

(Peyton smells the rose.)

**Peyton:** My Dad always brought my Mum red roses on their anniversary.

**Lucas:** I know.

(Lucas leans forward and kisses Peyton.)

**Lucas:** I love you.

**Peyton:** I love you more.

**Lucas:** It's not possible.

(Peyton smiles. Lucas climbs into the bed next to her and wraps his arms around her.)

**

* * *

TRIC STUDIO**

(Jake is pacing the room calling someone on his phone.)

**Jake:** It's done. She knows I'm back.

**Mystery Caller:** Good. Just stick to the plan and no one will get hurt.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

***PLEASE REVIEW*  
**


	15. Authors Note Please Read!

AN: Ok I love reading your comments and I just wanted to ask for your ideas on a few things.

*Who you think the mystery caller could be?

*Who would you like the mystery caller to be?

*Would you like more drama in the story?

Thank you for all your great comments they mean a great deal to me and they honestly keep me writing more. So please keep your comments and ideas coming.


	16. Chapter 16

**PREVIOUSLY...**

**TRIC STUDIO**

(Jake is pacing the room calling someone on his phone.)

**Jake:** It's done. She knows I'm back.

**Mystery Caller:** Good. Just stick to the plan and no one will get hurt.

**

* * *

LUCAS' HOUSE**

(Peyton and Lucas are both lying in bed. Lucas is asleep, but Peyton is wide-awake watching Lucas intently, moving closer to Lucas she rests her head on his chest and falls back to sleep.)

**

* * *

BROOKE'S HOUSE**

(Brooke is lying in bed, rolling over she finds the bed empty, running her hand across the empty space she finds a note, opening the note she smiles to herself 'Morning Beautiful, can't wait to spend the day with you. Love Chase.' Brooke begins to giggle and kick her legs about in excitement.)

**

* * *

THE HOSPITAL**

(Nathan is sat on the hospital bed, Haley is sat beside him.)

**Doctor:** You know, that pain you're experiencing is your body telling you to slow down. You can't handle the pace you kept before your accident.

(Nathan puts back his T-shirt.)

**Doctor:** Which is not to say you can't have a basketball career again, if you're smart about it.

**Haley:** What does that mean, exactly? Can you tell us the risks to him if he plays again?

**Doctor:** Well, it's the "exactly" part that's a little tricky, Haley. Nathan's back is held together with medical ingenuity and a few miracles. The miracle part isn't exactly scientific.

**Nathan:** But it's possible that I could play for 10 years and be fine, right?

**Doctor:** Oh, yeah, it's possible. But here's the worst-case scenario. You cause your spine enough trauma to end up back in that wheelchair... Possibly for life.

(Haley looks at Nathan with a worried glance.)

**

* * *

LUCAS' HOUSE**

(Peyton is at the stove making breakfast, Lucas walks into the room over to Peyton and wraps his arms around her.)

**Lucas:** Mmm Morning.

**Peyton:** I made your favourite.

**Lucas:** French toast?

**Peyton:** Yep.

(Peyton smiles and Lucas turns Peyton to face him.)

**Lucas:** Do you know what my real favourite thing for breakfast is?

(Lucas smiles and kisses Peyton)

**Peyton:** Luke. I would love to but I need to get to the studio.

(Lucas continues to kiss Peyton.)

**Peyton:** Ok maybe I can be a little late.

(Peyton giggles as Lucas lifts her up and the food falls to the floor.)

**

* * *

THE RIVERCOURT**

(Nathan is standing on the court, while Haley is sitting on a table.)

**Nathan:** I can't believe Luke is gonna propose.

**Haley:** Yeah.

**Nathan:** The doctor scared you, didn't he?

**Haley:** Right about the time he said "paralysis."

(Nathan turns back, he joins Haley and sits down next to her.)

**Haley:** I was watching you practice with the team yesterday. You looked so happy, somebody that was doing exactly what they were born to do. You still love it, don't you?

**Nathan:** Yeah. I do. And the truth is, I could probably slow down and try to play a little differently.

(She gets closer to him.)

**Haley (smiling):** No, you can't. That's not who you are. You can't do that. Can i tell you a secret, though? That's what I love about you. I remember the first time I saw you play, when I was tutoring you. You were like a rock star out there.

**Nathan:** Masonboro. You sat with Keith, and you wore that goofy hat.

**Haley:** Whatever.

(She puts her head on his shoulder.)

**Nathan:** I scored 35 points that night and each basket was like my own personal version of a Haley James pickup line.

**Haley:** It worked.

**Nathan:** I played that game for you, Haley, and you know what? I'd give it up for you, too. 'cause as much as I love playing the game and the person that I am when I play it, I love being a husband and a father more.

(Haley delicately kisses Nathan.)

**

* * *

BROOKE'S HOUSE**

(Brooke is in the kitchen washing dishes. There is a knock at the door.)

**Brooke:** I'm coming.

(Brooke excitedly runs to the door expecting to see Chase. Opening the door her smile falls slightly when she finds Lucas stood there.)

**Lucas:** Sorry were you expecting someone else.

**Brooke:** It's ok. I was expecting Chase he has planned a day out for us. But I can spare 5 minutes to talk to an old friend. What can I do for ya Luke?

(Lucas laughs.)

**Lucas:** I just wanted to talk to you about tonight and run over the plan again.

**Brooke:** Lucas stop worrying everything will go perfectly. Me and Haley will pick her up and drop her off. Then the rest is down to you my friend.

(Lucas walks past Brooke and starts pacing the room.)

**Lucas:** What if she says no Brooke?

(Brooke laughs and walks over to Lucas.)

**Brooke:** Are you serious? Peyton has regretted for years saying someday to you, do you really think she would make the same mistake again when she is hopelessly in love with you?

(Lucas smiles.)

**Lucas:** Thanks Brooke. I knew I came here for a reason.

(Brooke hugs Lucas.)

**Brooke:** It was always meant to be Lucas and Peyton and it always will be.

**Lucas:** I love you Brooke Davis. Chase is a very lucky guy.

**Brooke:** Yea I think so too.

(Lucas laughs.)

**Brooke:** Now go and get ready for your big night.

(Lucas smiles and leaves.)

**Brooke:** Hey Luke.

(Lucas stops and turns to look at Brooke.)

**Brooke:** I love you too.

(Lucas leaves.)

**

* * *

TRIC**

(Jake is sat in the studio strumming away on his guitar and singing a few chords. Haley walks up to the doorway and stops in shock and just watches Jake for a moment, walking into the room she starts to applause.)

**Haley:** Jake Jagelski. Long time no see.

(Jake stops playing and stands, walking over to Haley and hugging her.)

**Jake:** Hey yourself.

**Haley:** What brings you back to Tree Hill?

**Jake:** Oh you know old friends, great music, speaking off I was listening to a few of your demo tracks and Haley they are sounding awesome.

**Haley:** Thanks I could say the same to you with what I just heard.

(Jake laughs.)

**Haley:** How's Jenny?

**Jake:** She's getting big, she's with her mum at the moment. So how's little James?

**Haley:** Growing up so fast and becoming more and more like Nathan everyday.

(They both laugh.)

**Haley:** Speaking of Nathan you should come round sometime for dinner I know Nathan would love to catch up.

**Jake:** Will do.

(Haley looks into the office and notices that it is empty.)

**Haley:** Does Peyton know you're here?

(Jake smiles.)

**Jake:** Yea I saw her last night, actually I was hoping to catch up with her today. Do you know where she is?

**Haley:** Good question. I'm sure she will be here soon.

(Peyton comes rushing into the office.)

**Haley:** Speak of the devil.

(They both laugh and walk into the office to greet Peyton.)

**Haley:** What time do you call this?

**Peyton:** I'm so sorry. Lucas thought it would be funny to make me late for work.

**Haley:** Oh.

(Haley laughs and Jake walks out from behind Haley. Peyton looks at Jake.)

**Jake:** I guess it's a good job you are your own boss then.

**Peyton:** Jake? Your still here.

**Jake:** Well I couldn't leave without thanking you and after seeing you guys again I thought I might stick around for a bit.

**Peyton:** Oh.

**Haley:** Jake that's great. How would you feel about a little duet?

**Jake:** Sounds great.

(Haley and Jake begin to walk back into the studio. Haley stops and looks at Peyton.)

**Haley:** Peyt? You coming?

(Peyton is left staring off into space.)

**Peyton:** Yea

**

* * *

LUCAS' OFFICE**

(Lucas is sat at his desk looking at the engagement ring. Nathan walks into the room.)

**Nathan:** You wanna be careful man, you never know who could walk in the room.

(Lucas laughs and opens his drawer putting the ring away. Nathan sits down in one of the chairs.)

**Lucas:** You ok man?

**Nathan:** How hard was it for you to give up basketball?

**Lucas:** I'm not gonna lie it was really hard, the game meant everything to me, but in time it didn't mean so much and I realised my life would be fine even if I didn't play. What's going on? Why do you ask?

**Nathan:** Me and Hales went to the doctors today to discuss me playing again.

**Lucas:** And?

**Nathan:** I could be fine or I could end up paralysed. And I know this is really freaking out Hales and to be honest I don't know what to do.

**Lucas:** You wanna know what I think? I think the Nathan Scott I know doesn't give up but he wouldn't risk hurting the ones he loves. So here is what I know Haley wants you to do and I'm sure she has told you this already, she will want you to play the game, live your dream and whatever happens you will face it together this time. You can't give up something that makes you. You Nate.

**Nathan:** The doctor thinks I could be just fine.

**Lucas:** Then we go by those odds then. And I'll be right here to help you.

**Nathan:** Thanks man.

(Nathan leaves.)

**

* * *

EMPTY AIR FIELD**

(Brooke is blindfolded and Chase helps her out the car. Waiting on the airfield is a helicopter. Chase slowly takes the blindfold of Brooke.)

**Chase:** Ok you ready?

(The blindfold falls off completely and Brooke stands there confused.)

**Chase:** I know this probably isn't what you expected but I wanted to take you flying, show you the sky.

(Brooke turns to Chase and kisses him on the cheek.)

**Brooke:** Can I drive?

(Chase laughs and pulls Brooke towards the helicopter.)

**

* * *

LUCAS' OFFICE**

(Lucas is sat at his desk working. Haley stands in the doorway watching)

**Haley:** Hey Coach.

(Lucas is started and starts to fold up some written on pieces of paper and stuffs them into the drawer. Haley smiles.)

**Haley:** What are you up to?

**Lucas:** Oh nothing...just working on some game plans.

(Haley raises an eyebrow.)

**Haley:** Really?

**Lucas:** Yes really. For what do I owe this intrusion?

(Haley smiles.)

**Haley:** Well I just thought I would drop by and see how the nerves are.

**Lucas:** There ok, I spoke to Brooke earlier and she really put my mind at rest.

**Haley:** Good. Ok I hope you don't mind but I kinda invited Jake to the party tonight?

(Lucas looks confused.)

**Lucas:** Jake...Jake...Do we know a Jake?

(Haley laughs.)

**Haley:** Jake Jagelski. I thought Peyton would of told you he was back.

(Lucas looks hurt.)

**Lucas:** No she didn't mention anything.

**Haley:** I'm sure it must have slipped her mind then.

**Lucas:** So where is Jake?

**Haley:** Last time I saw him he was at the studio laying down a few tracks.

**Lucas:** Oh. Was Peyton with him?

(Haley notices something isn't quite right with Lucas.)

**Haley:** Luke you ok?

**Lucas:** Yea I mean why wouldn't I be. I mean it's not like Peyton is still in love with Jake, or he's in love with her still. Right?

(Haley laughs.)

**Lucas:** Hales?

**Haley:** Sorry. But Luke you seriously have nothing to worry about, if I remember rightly Peyton left Jake because she was in love with you, so dude relax.

**Lucas:** Your right. I'm just overreacting. I mean it will be great to see Jake again.

(Lucas puts a false smile on his face. Haley still looks at him curiously. Lucas stands from the desk and grabs his jacket. Haley watches him.)

**Haley:** Where are you going?

(Lucas shrugs his shoulders.)

**Lucas:** Thought I might take a walk.

(Haley smiles.)

**Haley:** Your going over to Tric aren't you?

(Lucas leaves and Haley rushes after him.)

**

* * *

FLYING**

(Brooke and Chase are sat in the helicopter looking out over Tree Hill. Chase points to an area down below.)

**Chase:** You see that car park below. That's where you first tried to seduce me in my car.

(Chase laughs and Brooke hits him on the arm.)

**Brooke:** This is nice. Thank you.

(Chase looks at Brooke.)

**Chase:** Your welcome.

(Brooke looks lovingly at Chase and blushes. Looking out the window the looks down and recognises a familiar place.)

**Brooke:** That's where we spent our last night together before I left for the summer after graduation.

(Chase smiles.)

**Chase:** While you were gone that summer, I spent most of my nights there.

(Brooke leans over and kisses Chase.)

**Brooke:** (Whispering) I always had a thing for pilots.

(Chase gets embarrassed and Brooke laughs.)

**

* * *

TRIC**

(Peyton is sat on her desk and Jake is sat on the pool table, they are both talking and laughing.)

**Peyton:** Okay, an album that you couldn't live without if you were stranded on a desert island.

**Jake:** Really?

(Jake takes a moment to think.)

**Jake:** Ok I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours.

**Peyton:** Deal. Ok you go first.

**Jake:** Elvis Costello

**Peyton:** 'My Aim is true'

**Jake:** Yea how did you know?

**Peyton:** It's mine to.

(They both look at each other. Lucas walks into the room and Peyton instantly greets him.)

**Peyton:** Lucas.

(Peyton walks over to Lucas and kisses him on the cheek. Jake stands from the table.)

**Jake:** Lucas Scott

**Lucas:** Jake. It's good to see you man.

(They both hug.)

**Lucas:** How's Jenny?

**Jake:** She's great. How are your mum and little sis?

**Lucas:** Their awesome man, touring the world at the moment.

**Jake:** All right for some.

(They both laugh.)

**Lucas:** So what brings you back to Tree Hill?

**Jake:** Thought I would come see some old friends.

**Lucas:** Well it's great to see you.

(Jake looks at Peyton waiting anxiously.)

**Jake:** Anyway I need to head off; I'll leave you two alone to talk. It's good seeing you Luke. Bye Peyton.

(Jake Leaves. Lucas turns to Peyton.)

**Lucas:** So Jake's back?

(Peyton looks away and Lucas puts his arms around her.)

**Lucas:** Why didn't you tell me?

**Peyton:** I dunno. I just didn't want our history getting in the way of us again.

(Lucas sighs.)

**Peyton:** I'm sorry.

**Lucas:** It's ok. I still love you.

(Peyton smiles.)

**Peyton:** Good. Because if you didn't I wouldn't be able to do this.

(Peyton kisses Lucas. Jake is stood in the doorway watching.)

**

* * *

TTHS GYM**

(Nathan is practicing; throwing the ball he misses the shot. The ball bounces across the court and Dan picks up the ball. Nathan looks at Dan.)

**Nathan:** What the hell are you doing here?

**Dan:** I served my time son, now I'm here to help you. I know your trying to make a comeback and that's what I would do.

**Nathan:** It's not a comeback.

**Dan:** Sure. Nathan you may have to face the fact that you might not be the same player you once were. But that wont mean you still won't be a great player. You just need to learn how to play differently, reinvent yourself; the best players always find a way. Ok try it again, but slow it down this time.

(Dan throws the ball back to Nathan.)

**Nathan:** Stop it. I don't want anything to do with you Dan, you hear me, and you can stay away from me and my family.

(Nathan turns away from Dan.)

**Dan:** Nathan you can still have your dream. Trust me don't live a life full of regret.

(Nathan turns around and throws the ball at Dan; Dan dodges out the way of the ball.)

**Nathan:** You don't get it. Just stay the hell away from me.

(Nathan leaves.)

**

* * *

THE RIVERCOURT**

(Haley is setting up fairy lights and flowers around the court. Chase and Brooke pull up in the car. Brooke kisses Chase and runs over to Haley. Chase drives off. Brooke creeps up on Haley.)

**Brooke:** Hey Tutor Mom.

(Brooke shocks Haley; Haley turns around and hits Brooke with a lily.)

**Haley:** Don't scare me like that.

(Brooke looks around the court.)

**Brooke:** Hale's this place looks beautiful.

**Haley:** You think. Lucas has been so stressed I thought I might try and help him out. Did you know Jakes back?

**Brooke:** Peyton's Jake as in Jake Jagelski.

**Haley:** Yea.

**Brooke:** Wow I'm surprised didn't tell me. You don't think Jake's back for Peyton?

**Haley:** No no he can't be

**Brooke:** The timing does seem kind of weird though.

(Haley nods.)

**Haley:** So how was your day with Chase?

(Brooke smiles.)

**Haley:** I take it went really well.

**Brooke:** It was so romantic, he took me flying and showed me all of Tree Hill from the sky even all the special places we had been together.

(Haley puts her arm around Brooke's shoulder.)

**Haley:** Aww sounds like someone is well on her way being in (Singing) L.O.V.E. L is for the way you look at me...O is for the only one I see....

(Haley starts laughing and Brooke gives her evils.)

**

* * *

TRIC BAR**

(Lucas is talking to the bar staff. Jake approaches Lucas.)

**Jake:** Hey man.

(Lucas turns around and looks at Jake.)

**Lucas:** How's the recording going?

**Jake:** Good. Peyton's been great with letting me use the studio.

**Lucas:** Well she's a great girl.

**Jake:** She is. Haley told me you were planning on proposing tonight, I just wanted to wish you the best.

**Lucas:** Thanks.

**Jake:** You two are great together. I'm pleased she finally opened up to you and told you how she felt.

**Lucas:** Me to. (Laughing) It took a while to get here though.

(Jake nods.)

**Jake:** Anyway have a great night, you two deserve it.

(Jake goes to leave.)

**Lucas:** Jake. Look I know Haley invited you to the party later tonight. It would mean a lot if you were there man.

**Jake:** Ok. I'll see you later then.

(Jake leaves.)

**

* * *

LUCAS' HOUSE**

(Peyton is finishing the final touches on her makeup when Haley and Brooke burst through the door.)

**Brooke:** Ok P. Sawyer you ready for our girls night out?

**Peyton:** Yea although I really wanted to see Lucas before we went out.

**Haley:** Come on girlie you see him everyday, you're soon get fed up of his broody face.

(Brooke and Haley both smile at each other.)

**Peyton:** Hey he's my broody.

(They all laugh. Brooke checks her watch.)

**Brooke:** Ok chop chop. Lets get going.

**Peyton:** Brooke. What's the rush?

(Brooke looks at Haley.)

**Brooke:** I just really want to do some dancing.

(Peyton picks up her bag.)

**Peyton:** Ok I'm ready.

(Haley and Brooke both get tears in their eyes.)

**Haley:** You sure?

**Peyton:** More than I'll ever be.

(Haley and Brooke both hug Peyton)

**Peyton:** You guys ok?

**Brooke:** Yea were just really happy that were having a girls night out.

**Haley:** Come on girlies.

(They all leave.)

**

* * *

THE RIVERCOURT**

(Lucas is pacing across the middle of the court, which is surrounded by candles, fairy lights and flowers. Hearing his phone buzz in his pocket he pulls it out to read the message.)

**Message from Nathan:** Good luck. Don't take no for an answer.

(Lucas laughs, taking a deep breathe he waits patiently for Peyton to arrive.)

**

* * *

TRIC**

(Jake is sat in the studio, pulling his phone out his pocket, he calls someone.)

**Jake:** (On the phone) I don't think I can do it.

**Mystery Caller:** I thought you would say that. That's why there is someone here that wants to say hello.

**Jenny:** Daddy!!

**Mystery Caller:** You see Jake...

**Jake:** I swear to god if you hurt her...

**Mystery Caller:** Now if you want to see your daughter again I suggest you stick to the plan and make sure no one suspects anything.

(Jake hangs up the phone and hangs his head in shame; lifting his phone he throws it against the wall.)

**

* * *

THE RIVERCOURT**

(The car with Peyton, Brooke and Haley in pulls up alongside the court.)

**Peyton:** Guys why have we stopped?

(Brooke and Haley both look at Peyton.)

**Peyton:** What's going on?

(Brooke opens the door and gestures towards the court.)

**Brooke:** Your Broody is waiting for you.

(Peyton looks confused and steps out of the car, slowly approaching the court Peyton is mesmerized by the beautiful display.)

**Peyton:** Luke. What is this?

(Lucas approaches Peyton and takes her hand in his.)

**Lucas:** Peyton I have loved you since the first moment I saw you. I lived my life without you and I don't want to ever experience that again. Four years ago I made the biggest mistake of my life and since then I have spent everyday loving you and regretting walking away from you. But now I have you here in my arms and I don't want to spend a day without you.

(Lucas gets down on one knee and holds out the ring.)

**Lucas:** Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer I know you said someday but I'm hoping someday is today...

**Peyton:** Yes. Yes baby.

(Lucas stands and Peyton kisses him.)

**Lucas:** You didn't let me ask you.

**Peyton:** Yes I'll marry you.

(Lucas smiles, gently placing the ring on Peyton finger. He looks up into her eyes and uses the pad of his thumb to wipe away her tears before kissing her passionately.)

**Lucas:** I love you.

**Peyton:** I love you too

(They kiss.)

**Brooke:** (Shouting) Ok guys were dying over here.

(Lucas and Peyton look to see Brooke and Haley waiting impatiently by the car, they all laugh.)

**Peyton:** (Shouting) Were engaged.

(Brooke and Haley both scream running over to Lucas and Peyton and congratulating them.)

**

* * *

TRIC**

(Nathan is looking out the window and see's Lucas' car pull up, Lucas and Peyton both get out and Lucas looks up giving his brother a secret thumbs up.)

**Nathan:** Ok guy's here they come.

(Lucas and Peyton enter the room, the lights are dim. Suddenly the lights come on and everyone jumps out.)

**Everyone:** Surprise!!

(Peyton looks at everyone in awe, she turns to Lucas and kisses him passionately.)

**Peyton:** (Whispering) Thank you fiancé.

**Lucas:** Fiancé I like the sound of that.

(They both smile at each other and join the others.)

**

* * *

PEYTON'S OFFICE**

(After hours of chatting and drinking with friends Peyton heads into her office to find a little bit of peace and take in what has happened. Smiling to herself she checks her messages on her phone. Jake enters the room and startles Peyton.)

**Jake:** Sorry I didn't mean to scare you.

**Peyton:** It's ok.

**Jake:** I just wanted to say congratulations.

(Jake walks up to Peyton and gently kisses her on the cheek, letting it linger he pulls back slowly.)

**Peyton:** Jake?

**Jake:** Night Peyton.

(Jake leaves and Peyton stands there confused.)

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

***Please review, let me know what you think and your ideas on who the mystery caller is.*  
**


End file.
